¿Son tus hijos? ¡Nuestros hijos!
by CaedesCarpeNoctem99
Summary: Que sucede en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria, el niño que vivió quiere averiguarlo. Después de la guerra magica solo queria ser normal, y eso implicaba casarse con ginny, tener hijos y un trabajo como auror. Pero al ser Harry Potter eso nunca ocurriria... REEDITANDO
1. ¿¡Que soy que?

**_Harry paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos dirigiéndose al gran comedor. Había planeado su día y por el momento todo seguía al pie de la letra._**

**_Aun recordaba los extraños acontecimientos sucedidos a mediados de sexto curso._**

**_Después de enterarse que Tom Marvolo Riddle era su verdadero padre y que su "madre" era James Potter._**

**_La traición de Dumbledore le había cabreado seriamente pero por ahora el mundo mágico estaba en paz y con ello el suyo también._**

**_Su padre (si ahora lo llamaba su padre) y él planearon durante días entrar al departamento de misterios y con ayuda de Hermione pudieron entrar con facilidad. Su padre quería recuperar a James a toda costa y Harry no se lo iba a impedir._**

**_-Flash Back-_**

**_- ¿Crees que funcionara?- le pregunto Harry, sacando su varita._**

**_- No lo sé, chico.- siseó Tom.- Habrá que intentarlo._**

**_Empezó a murmurar palabras apenas incomprensibles para Harry. Una espesa niebla salió del velo envolviéndolos lentamente y una gran explosión resonó por todo el ministerio._**

**_- ¿Estás bien, chico?- quiso saber Tom entrecerrando los ojos._**

**_La niebla empezó a disolverse haciendo que tras la capa de estupor localizaran varios flashes de luz saliendo del velo._**

**_- ¿Qué es eso? _**

**_- Parece un...cuerpo.- susurro Tom iluminando con su varita los cuerpos que aparecían ante sus asombrados ojos. Y vio lo que quería.- ¡James!- Tom corrió hacia él._**

**_Harry miro a su alrededor reconociendo con alegría a un Sirius inconsciente que se encontraba a tres metros de él, a su lado Lily y un poco más lejos Regulus Black._**

**_- Aparece a Evans y a Black.- le gritó su padre Tom abrazando posesivamente a James y cogiendo el brazo de Regulus.- Yo llevare al otro._**

**_Harry transporto a Sirius y a Lily a la antigua mansión Riddle donde residía desde su encuentro con la verdad._**

**_- Winki.- gruño Tom, dejando a Regulus Black sobre el sillón._**

**_La pequeña elfina apareció delante de él vistiendo un vestido amarillo y unas zapatillas de la colección de Harry._**

**_- Si, amo._**

**_- Indícale a los demás elfos que preparen habitaciones para mis invitados y los trasladen rápidamente. Encárgate de llamar al sanador de San Mungo.- ordenó, subiendo las escaleras con James en sus brazos._**

**_- Como diga, amo.- y desapareció._**

**_Harry tenía los nervios a flor de piel mientras observaba a los elfos recoger los cuerpos desvanecidos y abandonar el salón en menos de lo que se decía "Quidditch". Se apresuro a coger polvos flu y llamó a Remus rápidamente._**

**_Unos minutos después entraba un ansioso Remus con Snape y Lucius Malfoy._**

**_- Moony.- le saludó Harry apretándose en sus cálidos brazos. Remus lo miro con esperanza.- Lo hemos logrado._**

**_- ¿Donde están?- fue la primera pregunta que exigió Lucius al llegar. _**

**_- En las habitaciones.- respondió confuso por su efusividad pero Malfoy no lo dejo acabar ya que subía las escaleras como un rayo._**

**_- Lucius debería dejar de lamerle el trasero al chucho.-murmuró Severus Snape con sequedad._**

**_- Muy sutil, Severus.- murmuro Remus._**

**_Snape solo lo miró._**

**_- ¿Se encontrarán bien?- le aseguró Remus cogiendo sus manos._**

**_- Eso espero.- suspiró Harry.- eso espero._**

**_-Fin Flash Back-_**

**_Para Harry lo más tormentoso fue saber que Lucius Malfoy tuvo una relación con Sirius en su época escolar. Las consecuencias fueron el nacimiento del albino y sexy Draco Malfoy y dos enamorados que no pudieron vivir juntos su paternidad durante muchos años._**

**_Harry sintió su cara arder cuando descubrió la dirección de sus pensamientos hacia Malfoy._**

**_Que iba mal con él._**

**_Harry se enfado mucho con Sirius por no decírselo desde el principio. Él le conto los pormenores de su relación con Lucius pero al descubrir la soledad que había pasado su padrino lo perdono enseguida. Sirius, durante su estadía en Azkaban, no había tenido las cosas fáciles. Y con ilusión quiso comenzar a conocer a su hijo._**

**_Lucius Malfoy no se separaba de Sirius ni siquiera para respirar. Y Harry supo que a Sirius no le importaba tampoco._**

**_El único que faltaba era Remus para casarse aunque lo había visto observando a cierto profesor de pociones. Y según Hermione, Snape no parecía serle indiferente._**

**_El tiempo lo decidiría._**

**_Su padre Tom y su papa James decidieron viajar para reparar los años separados aunque, según Harry, parecía más una luna de miel._**

**_Harry aun quería asumirlo, con calma._**

**_Lily, por lo contrario, empezó a trabajar como profesora de Transformaciones sustituyendo a la nueva directora de Hogwarts. Era una mujer dulce y muy amable._**

**_Harry le cogió cariño enseguida._**

**_Y Regulus Black decidió darse un regalado viaje de 80 días por el mundo. Hacía dos meses de aquello._**

**_Harry diviso los sangra narices fabricados por los gemelos Weasley en una bolsa de un Slytherin de segundo. Al parecer ellos habían triunfado incluso entre serpientes. Para alegría y resignación de Molly la tienda de bromas había triunfado en el mundo mágico y para alegría de Arthur sus hijos no le causaban tantos enfados a su esposa. Pero tenía la satisfacción de que Percy, su hijo desaparecido, de un momento a otro volvió a su antiguo hogar con los brazos abiertos. Ginny lo acepto pasadas unas semanas e incluyendo algunas amenazas bajo varita y a través de un testigo prometiendo que no volvería a intentar traicionarles. Bill fue ese testigo que volvió a su casa para tomarse unas vacaciones merecidas. Al parecer su relación con Fleur no funciono de ninguna manera. Y Harry por fin conoció a Charlie Weasley, un alborotado y guapo pelirrojo._**

**_Harry entró tranquilamente al gran comedor procediendo a sentarse al lado de su mejor amigo Ron que seguía siendo Ron y que para variar discutía con Hermione. Ignorando su pelea mañanera, se sirvió un trozo de tarta de melaza mientras se relamía los labios._**

**_"Delicioso" saboreó._**

**_Lentamente alzo la vista encontrándose con unos intensos ojos grises observándolo. Penetraban su mirada haciendo que casi le dolieran._**

**_Se puso muy nervioso y quiso desaparecer. Se levanto mirando con ansias su tarta de melaza y suspiro triste para luego huir rápidamente sin contestar los gritos de sus amigos._**

**_Solo un poco más y ya estaba fuera._**

**_Y como siempre se sabía a Harry Riddle Potter nada le salía como esperaba. Notó una pequeña mano atrapando su túnica, y él se tenso. Bajo la vista para encontrarse con una mirada gris muy familiar que lo veía con un pequeño puchero en sus finos labios._**

**_- ¡Papi!- exclamo el niño.- ¡Tengo hambre, papa Harry!- El susodicho se tuvo que sostener en la puerta.- ¡Papi!_**

**_Y consiguió hacerle una pregunta antes de desvanecerse._**

**_- ¿¡Que soy qué!?_**


	2. Yo soy una Malfoy-Riddle

- ¡Despierta, Harry!- La suave mano de Hermione le golpeó incesantemente en la mejilla.- ¡Harry!

Harry entreabrió despacio la mirada encontrándose con los ojos marrones de Hermione. Se apoyó sobre los codos posicionándose incómodamente sobre el asiento de madera.

- Te desmayaste, amigo.- le susurró Ron, un poco pálido.

Todo el gran comedor los observaba atentamente, sobre todo a Harry.

- ¿Que ha sucedido?- le interrogo Harry a Ron.- ¿He tenido un sueño muy raro? ¿He tenido un hijo sin enterarme?

- Lo siento, Harry.- Hermione señalo al pequeño de ojos grises que degustaba una tarta de melaza.- Pero realmente ha sucedido.

Miró con detenimiento al pequeño niño. Le vio con asustado ojo crítico analizando cada detalle del pelo azabache revuelto que según generación de la familia Potter era su herencia.

Excepto los ojos, que eran grises.

A Harry le resultaron muy conocidos.

- ¡Despertaste, papi!- chilló el niño abalanzándose sobre él.- Ya me empezaba a preocupar.

-¿No se dé quien me hablas?- El pequeño hizo un tierno puchero que encogió el corazón de Harry. ¿Acaso tenía que creerle?- Es extraño. Soy muy joven para ser tu padre.

- ¿Dinos tu nombre?- le incito Ron.

- Soy Scorpius.- contesto animado.- Tío Ron creí que lo sabrías. Eres mi padrino.

Ron y Harry se sonrieron mutuamente, si ya le estaba creyendo era por algo.

- ¿Y tus apellidos? ¿Cómo has aparecido aquí?- Hermione entrecerró los ojos.- No te vi entrar.

- Solo es un niño, Hermione.- Harry abrazó al niño, que apretó sus pequeños brazos en el cuello de su papi.- No le hagas tantas preguntas.

- A tu respuesta, tía Mione.- le dijo con cierta arrogancia que a Hermione le resulto incrédulamente conocida.- Caí del cielo.

Los pasos de la profesora Mcgonagall resonaron en el suelo seguido de Lily y Remus.

- Señor Riddle, ¿se puede saber que esta pasando?-les dio la mirada mas severa que usaba.- ¡Señor Riddle!

- Aún intento averiguarlo.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes pequeño?

Lily le dio una encantadora sonrisa.

Scorpius le devolvió el gesto, y con sus dedos puso el numero siete, hubo un gran suspiró colectivo de ternura de algunas chicas y chicos. La mesa de Slytherin observaba todo con ojos calculadores.

Draco Malfoy tuvo una mañana tranquila, se había echado una pequeña siesta cerca del lago, escrito una carta a su papa Sirius y hablado con su padrino Severus Snape.

Todo remotamente normal hasta que entro al comedor, encontrándose con Riddle que iba muy feliz, por un momento eso le irrito.

Clavó su mirada gris en él, y como Draco predijo, Riddle se giró.

Algo subió por el estomago de Draco, lo puso nervioso al mirar esos hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda.

Intento volver a su mundo real.

Hermoso, desde cuando esa palabra y Riddle iban juntos.

No es que realmente el chico Riddle sea feo, ese termino nunca iría con él. La segunda guerra mágica cambió a todo el mundo sobretodo a Riddle, estaba mas violable. Su cuerpo era de pecado, de complexión delgada, cintura estrecha y pequeña y piernas torneadas. Tenia unos pocos músculos, gracias al Quiddich. Y los labios, esos labios rojos y carnosos que hacían que cualquiera quisiera besarlos.

Draco se removió en su asiento, el ambiente inexplicablemente empezaba a calentarse.

Dejo de lado esos pensamientos.

Riddle se levantó y estaba a punto de salir con los gritos de Granger y la Comadreja Weasley detrás de él, y de pronto un niño cayó despacio del cielo como una pluma volando lentamente.

En cuanto puso los pies sobre el suelo, corrió hasta el ansioso Riddle, que huia de él. Y lo más sorprendente es que ese niño lo llamaba papi...¿¡Que demonios ocurría!?

- ¡Draco despierta!- La mano de Pansy se movió delante de su rostro.- Estas en otro mundo.

- Hermano.- le llamo Blaize.- mira a Po...Riddle esta rojo. Te has dado cuenta que son iguales.- murmuró Blaize. Theo sonrió y siguió leyendo.- Me recuerda a alguien pero ahora no caigo.

- Tu también.- le dijo Pansy, sorprendida.- Es raro. Puede que sea de la hermana de Weasley.

Draco la fulmino con la mirada.

- ¡Que decís idiotas!- gritó Malfoy indignado.- ¡Riddle no puede estar con esa!

Eso atrajo la atención de todo el comedor, de Riddle y de sus amigos que sonrieron picaramente hacia él.

- ¿Y porque no?- insistió Theo.- Yo creo que ese era el plan de Ginebra Weasley. Casarse con Potter.

Por un momento Draco deseo que la Weasley menor desapareciera del mapa. Malfoy no tuvo tiempo a pensarlo, una gran esfera nublosa rompió el techo del comedor, y varias sombras cayeron mientras soltaban quejidos de dolor e incluso gritos.

- ¿Eres idiota o que?.- La voz ronca del chico sonó por todo el gran comedor. Pelirrojo, atractivo y con ojos azules.- ¡Hay que buscar a Scorpius!

- Esta ahí, ¡míralo!- Le señalo, una chica rubia de ojos verdes, muy hermosa.- Padre se va enfadar mucho, Scorpius.

Scorpius, inocentemente, corrió hacia la chica dejando a Harry boquiabierto.

El comedor se quedo en silencio.

- Directora, por favor.- Uno de los chicos se acerco hasta la directora Mcgonagall.- Podría hablar con usted privado.

Minerva asintió en silencio, analizando a los nuevos visitantes y todos se quedaron sentados y estáticos en su asiento hasta que volvieron. Una hora después aparecieron, los Weasley al

completo, el Señor Malfoy, Sirius, Narcisa Black, los hermanos Lestrange, Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint que se sentaron en una mesa aparte, y los chicos nuevos se sentaron a su lado discutiendo quien seria el primero en presentarse. Y unos minutos más tarde llegaron Tom y James Riddle- Potter raramente agitados.

- ¡Padre, papa!- Les saludo Harry en cuanto los vio.- ¿Que tal el viaje?

- Muy interesante, mi pequeño de ojos verdes.- Harry se sonrojo.- ¿Donde diablos están Lunático y Canuto?

- ¡Cornamenta, aquí!- Sirius levantó la mano desde su asiento y se dirigió hasta ellos seguidos de Malfoy mayor y su hijo.

Harry se tensó.

Por suerte vino Remus, al que Harry tranquilizaba mucho.

- ¡Ni una carta mal amigo!- exclamo Sirius, en cuanto termino de abrazarle.- Mas te vale que sea bueno en la cama.

- ¡Sirius!- protestó Lucius.- Eso no te incumbe.

Cornamenta y Lunático soltaron una carcajada mientras Tom lo mataba con la mirada, y Draco y Harry negaron con la cabeza divertidos a la vez.

- Pues muy bueno.- le susurró James a Sirius en el oído.

James, Sirius y Remus seguían siendo tan inseparables como siempre. Sirius se veía mas feliz y joven, como Remus, sus ojos brillaban y sonreía más. Tantos años sin sus amigos habrá sido duro para él. Lily se acercó a saludarlos. Narcisa vino minutos más tarde, la reacción de Lily al verla fue de risa. Invento una excusa y salio apresurada.

- "Esto es interesante"- pensó Harry sonriendo maliciosamente.

Draco quiso probar sus labios en aquel momento.

- Señores, siéntense.- les aviso la directora.- Empezaran a presentarse..

La varita de Mcgonagall estaba colocada en su cuello como un micrófono.

Para desagrado de Draco, se tuvo que separar a regañadientes de la familia Riddle- Potter y de Harry...¿Porque él? Harry se alejo lentamente echándole un vistazo al hurón albino, saludó a todos los Weasley y se sentó en su lugar.

- ¿Que crees que pase amigo?- le preguntó Ron.

- No lo se.

La muchacha rubia subió hacia la mesa de profesores bajo la atenta mirada del comedor.

- Buenos días, querido Hogwarts.- sonrió.- Soy la encantadora e irresistible...

- Sobre todo eso.- dijeron dos voces.

- Sigo.- siseó, enviando una mirada amenazadora. Harry miró a Draco, eso era muy propio de un Malfoy.- Soy Andromeda Malfoy-Riddle.

Nadie habló, todos miraban las reacciones de Harry y Draco, que estaban pálidos.

- Mi cachorro se ha enamorado.- canturreo James.-Tom lo oíste.

Sirius estaba en la cumbre, su hijo y ahijado iban a casarse.

- Ahora somos consuegros, Cornamenta.

"Yo con el hurón, es imposible. A mi no me gusta ¿verdad? Solo creo que es sensual, guapo, comestible, etc."

- Eso es imposible.- gritó Malfoy, entre sorprendido y enfadado.- Potter y yo imposible.

Los ojos de Harry se entristecieron, Draco notó aquel gesto.

- Vamos, padre.- saboreo Andromeda.- Todos sabemos que papi te mueve algo mas que el suelo.

La sonrisa de Andromeda se agrando al ver sonrojado a su padre.

- ¡Pero que mierda pasa!- Ron Weasley amplio la boca al borde del desmayo.- ¿¡Harry y el hurón!? Hermione matame.

- Weasley.- replico Blaize con los ojos brillantes y sombríos.- No me dirás que estas enamorado de Riddle

Cualquiera diría que estaba bromeando, pero en realidad quería asegurarse que su Lindo león no pensara en nadie más.

Maldijo en voz baja al ver el sonrojo de Ron.

- ¡Cállate, Zabini!

- Déjenme presentarme, por favor.- bufó Andy.- Luego hablan de sus problemas de amoríos.

Harry se levantó despacio.

- ¿Es cierto, Andromeda?- susurró Harry.- ¿Como ocurrió?

- Como crees, Harry.- le dijeron los gemelos Weasley.- Tu y Malfoy se divirtieron juntos un día...

- Cerrad el pico, Weasleys.

- Padre.- repitió Andy.- Los tíos solo quieren destensar el ambiente.- Andromeda se acerco a Draco.- Somos idénticos exceptos por los ojos de papi, y se que a ti te encantan. No lo niegues, se nota a leguas que yo soy una verdadera Malfoy-Riddle.


	3. Voy a ser dragonolista

- Yo soy una orgullosa Malfoy- Riddle. - Puso la sonrisa marca Malfoy. - Llamadme Andy, mi familia lo hace como apodo de cariño. Tengo 19 años, así que por tanto ya salí de la escuela, pero fui una orgullosa Slytherin. Como una buena Malfoy.

Harry rodo los ojos.

Draco, aunque no quiso, saco pecho de orgullo.

No podía creerse su hija usara ropa muggle, pero habiendo observado a Potter, no le extrañaba.

Los aplausos de la mesa Slytherin no tardaron en oírse.

- Gracias. Mis padres como habéis deducido son Draco y Harry Malfoy. - Harry Riddle se sonrojo bajo la mirada de sus amigos y familiares. - Me encanta el quiddich, fui una buena buscadora como papi. - Hubo aplausos de los fans del Quiddich como Oliver Wood, quien era observado por Marcus Flint. - Mis padrinos son los tíos Ron y Hermione y debo decir que ellos me adoran.

- Si claro. - bufó una chica de la mesa del futuro. - Mi papi me adora a mí que soy su hija.

Ron busco esa voz en la mesa, pero estaba oculta entre los cuerpos de otros chicos más mayores.

- Cállate, tío Ron no le hagas caso.

- Dejar de delataros estúpidos. - soltó otra de las voces en susurros.

- Enhorabuena Ron. - Le felicito Harry. Ron sonrió como jamás lo había hecho en su vida.

Desde la mesa de Slytherin un moreno apellidado Zabinni echaba humo por la nariz.

Su leoncito Ron se había casado y tenido hijos. Blaise sabía que en esos momentos hubiera querido partir piernas.

- Callaros u os callare a la fuerza. - Advirtió Andy. - Seguramente no querréis probar una nueva maldición.

Nadie habló. El carácter Malfoy-Riddle andaba al acecho.

- Bien, así me gusta más. - aplaudió. - Al ser la primogénita he sido muy mimada por mis abuelos paternos.

La sonrisa de Harry se hacía más grande.

Quizás estar casado Malfoy no era tan malo como creía. A pesar de que había descubierto poco a poco las cualidades, claro, por encima de los defectos de Malfoy que fueron sorprendentemente satisfactorias. Los sentimientos hacia el Slytherin le provocaban sonrojos y mariposas en el estómago cada vez que caminaba por su lado.

No era tan despistado como todos creían.

- Eso es mentira. - chillo una niña. Andrómeda la ignoro.

- Tengo novio y...

- ¿Cómo se llama? - inquirió Draco golpeando las palmas sobre la mesa. - ¡Dímelo ahora!

- Papi, cálmalo. - le suplico Andrómeda a Harry. - Eres él único que puedes.

Harry vacilo por un momento, pero se volvió a Malfoy con un suspiro.

- Deja a mi hija tener los novios que quiera, Malfoy.

Draco se puso rojo de enfado mientras avanzaba varios pasos hasta la mesa de los leones por lo que no midió sus palabras.

- ¡No tienes derecho a ordenarme!¡Tú y yo no somos nada, Riddle! - Eso último le rompió el corazón a Harry, quien con los ojos anegados en lágrimas corrió a la salida.

Entonces Draco se arrepintió enseguida, se le había subido un enfado paternal recién adquirido al peor lado posible y lo había pagado con su ángel de ojos verdes. Y al verle tan triste sus piernas se habían quedado petrificadas.

- ¡Draco Lucius Malfoy! - Sirius se acercó a él con un rugido feroz. - ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? ¡No seas tonto y búscalo!

La preocupación inundo a James, ya que su pequeño cachorro parecía totalmente devastado y con un gemido miro a Tom, quien apretó su mano bajo la mesa.

- Padre. - gruño Andrómeda echando humo por las orejas, Draco la observo con temor al verla aproximarse hasta el con las manos en las caderas. - Has sido completamente grosero con papi. Deberías arreglarlo rápido antes de que suceda algo peor e interrumpa nuestro nacimiento. - le explico al estilo Hermione. - No seas tonto. Papi y tú sois la pareja modelo. Casi nunca os peleáis, incluso, y siento desvelarlo ahora, papi esta embarazado de 5 meses.

Draco cerró los ojos con pesadez y quiso golpearse ahí mismo sabiendo que debería dejar su orgullo a un lado y buscar a su lindo leoncito. Si le habían brindado esta posibilidad para declararse a Riddle porque tenía que estropearlo todo ahora. No tenía que ocultar su enamoramiento por Harry, después de todo lo que había hecho para alejar a los pretendientes de su león.

Iban a tener una familia y Harry, si ahora era Harry, esperaba un hijo suyo.

- No cometas un error del que puedas arrepentirte, Draco. - Le dijo Lucius poniendo una mano en su hombro. - Aprovéchalo y no lo dejes escapar como hago yo con tu papa.

Lucius miró con todo el amor que tenía a Sirius pasando una mano por su cintura.

- Tienes razón. - y siguiendo los pasos de Harry, salió como si se lo llevara el diablo. Draco sabía dónde encontrarlo, llevaba meses observándolo a escondidas y el lugar preferido de Harry era la torre de astronomía del que, sin saberlo su león, compartían mutuamente. Y exactamente ahí estaba apoyado en la pared con su rostro de ángel entre las piernas. Despacio, sin hacer ruido camino hacia Harry y estirando la mano alzo su barbilla húmeda.

Harry se separó bruscamente.

- ¿Que haces aquí, Malfoy? - le pregunto con rudeza. - Lárgate, ya te has burlado lo suficiente de mí.

La manga de su camisa le limpio los rastros del llanto a pesar de la fulminante mirada de Harry.

- Lo siento, Harry. - El susodicho lo miro con sorpresa. - Fui un idiota. Soy muy celoso, y el descubrimiento de que mi hija tuviera novio hizo que se me subieran los humos y también, porque estaba acostumbrado y cegado por todos esos años de peleas mutuas. - Acaricio su mejilla. - Y no me di cuenta de mis palabras hasta que tú te fuiste y tengo que darme cuenta que ahora es distinto. Tenemos una hermosa niña. - Harry se permitió sacar una sonrisa. - Y también al pequeño, Scorpius. Es hora de que deje de ser un cobarde y te muestre mis sentimientos.

Harry abrió los ojos.

- Lo dices enserio, Draco. - murmuró. - No me engañas.

- Llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de ti, Harry. - le dijo. - Y decidí obviar ese sentimiento durante meses, y me engañaba a mí mismo por qué. -tosió. - te perseguía a donde fueras.

- ¿Porque? - preguntó.

- Sentía celos hacia todo lo que se acercaba a ti. - le explico incómodo. - Los pretendientes, tus amigos, la Weasley menor, incluso del aire que respiras. No quería ni imaginar que otro hombre se te acercara y cogiera lo que es mío. - gruño con rabia. Draco respiro hondamente para relajarse. - Ya ves, contigo no puedo bajar la guardia, esos hombres. - escupió. - siempre te buscan y lo más gracioso es que pareces no darte cuenta. Y hoy observe tus hermosos ojos verdes llorosos. - Apoyo su frente en la de Harry. - Me encantan al igual que tu sonrisa, tu risa, tu forma de caminar y tu cuerpo.

La cara de Harry se volvió roja.

- Draco. - se quejó.

- Solo digo la verdad, Futuro Señor Malfoy- sonrió pícaramente.

- Debo decirte que al igual que tú. - comenzó Harry nervioso. - Yo también ocultaba mis sentimientos, prefería continuar tal y como estaba. Desde que descubrí la verdad sobre mis padres decidí llevar las cosas con calma contigo. Siendo totalmente un cobarde a mi parecer porque no fui capaz de hablarte o acercarme más a ti.

Draco rio bajito.

Los dos habían sido unos idiotas.

- Te quiero Harry.

Y Harry pronuncio por fin esas palabras.

- Yo también te quiero. - Y se lanzó a su boca sin reparar en el quejido de sorpresa que salió de Malfoy. Sus labios sabían a gloria, y Draco se maldijo por haberse perdido sus besos sabor a fresa todos esos años.

En el Gran comedor.

Los merodeadores con dos de sus futuros esposos conversaban con Lily Evans y Severus Snape.

- ¿Porque tardan tanto? - dijo por quinta vez James a Tom con ansias. - ¿Tú crees que vaya todo bien?

- Nuestro Harry es muy fuerte. - le susurro a su oído. - Y si ese Malfoy le hace daño, me encargare yo que respete a un Riddle.

Los ojos verdes de Tom refulgieron furiosos a un rojo vivo, y James le acaricio el rostro para tranquilizarlo. Y funcionó.

- ¿Mejor?

Él asintió y lo abrazo más fuerte.

- Tranquilo Cornamenta. - le dijo Sirius sin percatarse de la pequeña conversación. - Siendo hijo mío sabrá conquistar a mi ahijado.

- Y mío. - Afirmó Lucius.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos.

- Si hubiera sido por ti nunca te me habrías acercado. - rumió. - Tuve que dar todo mi sex-appeal para que te declararas y si no hubiera sido por Lunático. - señalo a un Remus sonrojado. - Draco nunca hubiera nacido.

- Lo que dice mi hermano es verdad, Malfoy. - Cornamenta se puso la mano en el pecho. - Moony perdió su inocencia aquel día.

Tom negó con la cabeza, Lily soltó una risita y Snape, bueno siendo Snape, quería matar a alguien, específicamente a un perro sarnoso a crucios por violar a su dulce lobito.

- Sirius, yo no era ningún virginal. - replicó Remus indignado para consternación de Severus.

- Tiene razón. - aseguro Lily, mirando de reojo el brillo peligroso que estaba creando Snape en sus ojos.

- Lunático tenía varios seguidores guardados bajo la manga. - Sirius rodeo sus hombros con un brazo. - y ese día creí que moriría de lo furiosos que se encontraban.

- No me hagas recordarlo. - bufó Lucius.

- Conseguí lo que quería. - rio Sirius. - No pensé que te pondrías tan furioso, cariño.

- Pues lo estaba. - Lucius miro hacia otro lado para diversión de Sirius.

- Si me disculpáis. - gruño Snape encaminándose a la puerta del gran comedor.

- Vaya con Snivellus. - Sirius frunció el ceño. - Si lo pensáis hasta le salía humo por la nariz. Que bicho le habrá picado.

Remus bajo la cabeza, pensativo.

La puerta del comedor se abrió dando paso a unos Draco Malfoy y Harry Riddle envueltos en una especie de burbuja empalagosa y abrazados de forma tierna.

- ¡Por fin! - Andy corrió a abrazarlos desde la mesa del futuro. - ¡Ya era hora, por merlín! Tía Pansy, tío Blaise mi dinero.

Theo les seguía con una sonrisa pícara.

- Draco, ¿Porque? - se lamentó Blaise. - Me has hecho perder.

Los dos sacaron monedas de su bolsillo.

- ¿Apostasteis? - siseó Draco.

- Ellos apostaron que no volveríais hasta mañana y yo que vendrían tan amorosos y acaramelados como siempre.

Las mejillas de Harry tornaron rojas de nuevo.

- ¡Os voy a matar inútiles! - Pansy y Blaise se escondieron detrás de Theo. - ¡Idiotas!

- Tranquilízate, Draco. - Harry le puso la mano en la cara y Draco lo miró con ternura infinita. - No pasa nada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, hermano? - Ron se acercó seguido de Neville y Hermione. - ¿Que te ha hecho, Malfoy?

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Weasley? - Draco apretó el agarre en la cintura de su león. - Se cuidar de Harry.

- Eso se nota. - dijo sarcástico. - Te advierto que, si haces llorar a Harry, mis hermanos y yo te perseguiremos, hurón.

- Tenlo por seguro. - bramaron los gemelos desde su asiento, y Ginny asintió con sus tres hermanos mayores.

- Felicidades Harry, Malfoy. - Neville abrazo a Harry, quien se lo devolvió con efusividad.

Theo lo observo con dulzura. "Mi lindo Nev"

Harry beso la mejilla de Ron, siendo visto por un celoso italiano, y a Hermione que tenía una sonrisa grande en su cara. Luego se dirigió a Draco:

- Vamos a por mis padres.

Tiro de Draco a la mesa donde estaban los merodeadores.

- Bienvenido a la familia, Draco. - James lo abrazo con demasiada fuerza de la normal. - Cuidado de hacerle daño a mi cachorro, se perfectamente dónde encontrarte.

- Cornamenta, bien lo sabe él. - Sirius asintió con orgullo hacia su hijo.

- Ya oíste a mi futuro esposo. - Tom le dio la mano y como James, le dejo la mano roja del esfuerzo. - El chico es mi hijo. - le acerco a su oído. - No lo olvides.

- Padre. - susurro Harry alarmado.

Draco se sentó poniendo en su regazo a Harry, quien se sonrojo otra vez. Últimamente lo hacía muy seguido.

- Nunca me dejaran terminar. - lloró Andrómeda en el hombro de su tía Narcisa. - Primero interrumpidos por mis padres y ahora por los abuelos.

- Perdónanos, querida.

- Como decía tengo novio, se presentará después. - lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su padre, que apretó los labios. - Fui una buena estudiante, premio anual y mi querida profesora Minnie no quiso que fuera prefecta por mi actitud como merodeadora. - Los merodeadores aplaudieron con fuerza. - Soy cornamenta. Debo decir que la profesora McGonagall me adora.

La profesora no estaba tan segura de ello.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti, querida nieta. - James saltaba de su silla de lo contento que estaba. - Lunático, Canuto hemos dejado huella.

James y Sirius se abrazaron mutuamente mientras Remus reía.

- Sí, sí. - Andrómeda se miró las uñas. - Crecí en Grimmauld Place con todos mis hermanos.

- ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? - preguntó Harry asustado.

- ¿Puedo? - Andy se giró a la mesa de los chicos del futuro.

Ellos asintieron.

- Tengo cinco hermanos más. - Las caras de Harry y Draco se transformaron en una de horror.

Los Weasley boquearon y fulminaron a Draco Malfoy.

- Vamos a enseñarte una lección por hacer que nuestro Harry pierda su inocencia, Malfoy. - repitieron a la vez.

- ¡George, Fred dejad al pobre Draco! - rugió Molly Weasley.

- Una pregunta. - La voz ronca de Rodolphus Lestrange se levantó entre las demás. - ¿Que hacemos nosotros aquí?

Su hermano Rabastan Lestrange asintió con la misma duda y cierto pelirrojo dragonolista de ojos azules se sonrojo nada más verlo.

- Créeme no eres el único que lo piensa. - Marcus Flint puso los ojos en blanco.

- Eso lo responderán vuestros futuros hijos. - Los tres la miraron como si le hubiera salido dos cabezas. - Padre.

Draco la observo interrogante, Andrómeda cambio su sonrisa a la más tierna conocida.

- Convence a papi para que me deje tener un dragón.

Draco negó la cabeza con efusividad.

- No.- replicó Harry tajante. - Es muy peligroso.

- Estoy estudiando dragonolista en Rumania, y tío Charlie me enseña, pero ahora él está ocupado por su embarazo. - Charlie jadeó. - por lo que ahora hemos pospuesto las clases.

- Concuerdo con Harry es peligroso. - Andrómeda hizo un puchero igual que el que Scorpius, ahora sabían de donde lo había copiado.

- Charlie. - Molly Weasley abrazo a su hijo, quien estaba en estado de shock. - Felicidades, tráeme más nietos. - y se dirigió a sus hijos. - Deberíais aprender de vuestro hermano y darme nietos.

Todos bufaron a la vez.

Rabastan Lestrange observo al sexy pelirrojo con ojo crítico el sonrojo furioso de Charlie que destacaban sus pecas.

- Ahora termina mi presentación y os libráis de mi hermosa presencia. Os presento a mi sexy novio...


	4. Snivellus y Moony, ¿enserio?

Severus Snape respiraba agitadamente con las manos apoyadas en la mesa de su despacho, después de todo habia salido apresurado del gran comedor y volado hacia las mazmorras. Furioso, momentos antes, habia descargado su enfado con su querida y segura mesa, la prueba ahora era el tintero y los libros por los los suelos.

La pregunta era, ¿porque?

La respuesta era tambien muy sencilla: su tierno lobito, eso pasaba.

Al principio, después de acabar la guerra, el lobo solo era atracción, pero sin frenarlo fue llendo a más. Remus le correspondio en aquella atraccion, y sin pensarlo una noche lo encontro apoyado en una barandilla de la Torre de Astronomia, tan hermoso y delicado, que Snape no pudo resistirlo. Hasta el punto de cargarlo sobre su hombro en cuanto lo descubrio y llevarlo a su despacho como un cavernicola para hacerle el amor toda la noche. Después de eso, quiso pensar que ya habia cesado su libido, y aun así, nunca se le ocurrio que quisiera repetir.

Sin controlarlo su deseo fue a más, queria al lobo en su vida.

Ahora.

Y lo peor fue descubrir que la atraccion, le conllevo tambien a los celos posesivos para con Remus. De un momento a otro empezo a no soportar ver a su lobo hablar con los profesores masculinos, incluso (en su mente) habia alumnos que lo acechaban. Remus no se daba cuenta, y eso lo irritaba malditamente.

Decidido a volver al comedor para vigilar a los pretendientes de su Remus, se arreglo el oscuro abrigo y paso dos manos por su cabello. Más tarde arreglaria el desastre. Partió de las mazmorras, y entró justo cuando la primogenita Malfoy-Riddle finalizaba su presentación.

¡Por Merlin! Quien se iba a imaginar que su ahijado Draco y el chico Riddle estarian casados y con hijos. Él por lo menos jamás creyó que eso pasaria.

- ¡Os presento a mi sexy novio!- anunció Andromeda sentandose junto a sus padres.

Un muchacho, alto y vestido con un traje negro, de pelo azabache y ojos color miel que brillaban divertidos se encamino hasta la mesa de los profesores. Al parecer de Severus, la sonrisa de ese chico era descarada, y hubo algo que le irrito de ella.

- Buenas tardes.- saludo con elegancia. - Soy Tobías Alexander Lestrange-Lupin.- Tobías se mordió los labios para que no se le escapara la risa mientras veia que los ojos negros de Severus se endurecian y sus puños cambiaban a un color blanco, por lo que continuo.- Hijo de Rodolphus y Remus Lastrange.

- ¿¡Como!?.- exclamaron Remus y Lastrange con sorpresa.

Remus se habia puesto palido al igual que Rodolphus, quien empezaba a respirar con dificultad. Y Snape, pues él, estaba rojo de ira.

- ¡Moony! ¡Como has podido! ¡Con un Lestrange!- gritó Sirius, indignado.

James estaba boqueabierto.

- Ni yo lo se.- susurró triste.

"Es imposible" pensó, tocando el bajo de su vientre.

Imposible.

- Pero yo creia...- murmuró Harry, mirando a su profesor de pociones y a la vez a Tobías. Y hubo algo de ellos que Harry vio de forma parecida. El chico habia formado la mueca, que mas estremecio a Harry cuando era niño. Tobías mentía.- Draco. - le aviso Harry a su asombrado novio. - El tal Tobías no es hijo de Lestrange.

- ¿Como lo sabes?- preguntó incredulo.

- No se parecen en nada, y miralo, tiene algo que lo caracteriza a su verdadero padre. Es casi imperceptible. ¡Miralo!- Malfoy miro fijamente a Tobías, y se aseguro de analizarlo completamente para cuando acabo, amplio los ojos con sorpresa.

- No puede ser mi pa...- Harry le tapo la boca.

- ¡Shuu!...Calla, quiero saber a que esta jugando.

- Hermano. - Rabastan palmeo la espalda a un petrificado Rodolphus. - No sabia que te gustaran los lobos.

- ¡Callate, imbecil!- Rodolphus no se lo creia.- Debe ser una equivocación.

- ¡Enserio, Remus! - soltó de nuevo, Sirius. - ¡Con un Lestrange!

- ¡Como si es con el mismo diablo, Black!- rugió Severus paralizando al comedor.- ¡Lestrange!- Bajo de la mesa de profesores y dio zancadas hasta llegar a un Rodolphus, aun mas palido, desenvainando su varita mientras lo dirigia a su pecho.- ¿¡Quien te has creido para tocar lo que es de mi propiedad!?

- ¡Baja la varita, Severus!- le ordeno Lily con enojo. Conocia a su mejor amigo, y era impulsivo cuando se enfada y más por quien amaba. Claro, que solo Lily conocia aquel secreto aunque ni el mismo Severus lo supiera.

Remus palidecio aún mas si es posible, y Sirius y James al lado de su amigo no sabian que hacer.

Solo Tom, Lucius y Lily prepararon sus varitas en caso de emergencia.

- ¡Te atreviste a tocarlo!- continuó furioso.- ¡Ahora vas a conocer a Severus Snape! ¡Cruci..!

Remus reacciono rapidamente y le apunto con su varita.

- ¡Expeliarmus!- y la varita de Severus voló por los aires hasta ser recibida gentilemente por la mano de Remus.

Snape fulmino con la mirada a Remus, y Lestrange solo le dio una agradecida mirada.

- Muy bonito, Lupin.- escupió Severus.- Defendiendo a tu amante.

Remus se acerco hasta un endurecido y dolido Severus, que acepto que este posara sus calidas manos en su fria mejilla.

- Tranquilizate, porfavor.- le calmó Remus, poniendose de puntillas.

- ¡Deja de burlarte de papa, Tobías!- chilló una niña desde la mesa del futuro con la voz llena de emoción. Y otro chico del futuro se levanto mirando amenzante a Tobías por lo que habia causado, casi mataban a su papi Rodolphus.- ¡Dile la verdad!

Y Severus abrio los ojos de nuevo con enojo.

- ¿¡Y se puede saber que maldita verdad es esa!?- bramó Severus.

Y el trio dorado se miro sorprendio, ya que nunca habian visto a Snape perder el control. Tobías giro en dirección a Severus mientras acariciaba su nunca con verguenza.

- Perdoname, padre.- El comedor entero jadeo y Severus contuvo el aliento.- Solo era una pequeña broma, siento que se me haya salido de las manos.

Tobías aun estaba sorprendido por la reación tan brusca de su padre, o sea, sabia que era celoso pero no a tal magnitud.

- ¿Como que padre?- pregunto un receloso Snape.

- Si lo que has oido.- suspiró.- Soy Tobías Alexander Snape-Lupin.

- ¡Lo sabia!- chilló Harry desde su mesa, y Tobias lo miro con asombro.

- ¿Porque lo supo, señor Malfoy?- Harry se sonrojo.- ¿Que me delato?

- La cinica sonrisa de un Snape.- respondio sin más.

Y el gran comedor pudo respirar tranquilo.

Lestrange volvió al fin a su color normal, y Snape se sintio avergonzado por su posesiva actitud, pero estaba justificada, ya que al pensar que Lestrange habia tocado a su Remus, lo descontrolo.

Queria sangre, todo se volvio rojo.

- No debiste hacer eso, Tobías.- le regaño Remus.

- Lo siento, papi.- Remus se separo de Snape con mucha voluntad, y acarició la cara de su hijo con ternura.- Padre...

- Querido sobrino me estas diciendo que...-trago en seco.- Snivellus y Moony, ¿enserio?..- Sirius hizo una mueca.- Ellos hicieron...

- Aceptalo, Sirius.- le dijo Lily, sonriendo a Severus y Remus.

- Si.- afirmo asqueado por alejar esas imagenes de su mente.- Yo soy producto de aquello.

Lupin se sonrojo y Severus alzó una ceja.

- Además creo que en estas fechas papi ya este embarazado de mi.- apunto el estomago de un Remus sorprendido.

Severus abrió la boca.

- ¿Lunati-co?- balbuceo James. Sirius, a su vez, lloraba lastimeramente en el hombro de un exasperado Lucius. Y Lily reia entre dientes.

- Rem-mus, ¿es cierto?- dijo Snape, entrecortadamente.

Él asintio despacio.

- Madame Pomfrey me lo confirmo hace tres días.-le explico.- estaba buscando la forma de decirtelo yo...

Severus lo cogio de la cintura y lo besó tiernamente.

- No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, mi lobo.- murmuro en su oido, y Remus se estremecio.- Tendria que habertelo dicho aquella noche, pero lo haré ahora. Te amo Remus mas que a mi vida. Siempre.

Los ojos de Remus se empañaron mientras posaba otro beso en los labios de Severus.

- Yo tambien te amo.

Los Weasley lanzaron fuegos artificiales al techo del gran comedor con exhorbitante alegria por su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras y amigo. El gran comedor aplaudio emocionado y Sirius, James y Lily, se encogieron de hombros, y procedieron a felicitar a Remus y amenazar a Snape en caso de los dos primeros.

- Fue realmente bonito, ¿verdad Ron?- le pregunto Hermione sonriendo a su amigo y a Harry.

- Tienes razon.- Ron tenia los ojos llorosos mientras su madre lloraba a mares siendo consolada por su contento padre. Dirigio su mirada a otro lugar del comedor sin darse cuenta hasta donde iban por lo que se encontro con unos marrones penetrantes.

Un escalofrio paso por su cuerpo.

- Papi deja respirar a papa.- Remus seguia besando a Severus.- ¡Arg!- gruño.- Asi todo el día.

Dejaron de besarse pero Snape, al contrario de separarse, abrazo a Lupin por la cintura con gesto posesivo.

- No deberias ser tan celoso.- sus ojos miel le miraron dulcemente- Yo solo te quiero a ti.

- Fui un tonto al no declararme esa noche.- Lupin puso un dedo en su boca.- Yo...

- No es solo culpa tuya.- le indico.- ¿Porque no continuas, Tobías?

- Gracias papi.- le agradecio.- Tengo 20 años, soy un orgulloso León...

Snape gruño. Se lo tenia que haber imaginado.

- ¡Un Snape en gryffindor!- chillaron los Fred y George.

- Creo que lo he visto todo.- murmuro Draco.

- Sigo.- Tobías alzo una ceja al puro estilo Snape.- Tranquilo papi ninguno tenemos tu licantropia.

Remus suspiró pero Snape le contemplo seriamente.

- ¿Ninguno?

- Mis hermanas y yo.- confirmo.- Solo somos tres.

- Muy pocos.- ironizó Severus, pero cambio su caracter cuando Remus le apretó su mano con alegria.

- ¡Tonto!- chillaron dos voces.- ¿¡Para que se lo dices!?

Tobías se disculpo con la mirada, y ellas callaron.

- Nunca fui premio anual ni prefecto perfecto. Yo era Lunatico en los merodeadores.- Sirius y James besaron la mejilla de Remus con excitación y alegria para enojo de Snape.- Al salir le deje el puesto a mi hermana. Mis mejores amigos y yo adoramos las bromas por eso trabaje con los gemelos Weasley dos veranos enteros. ¡Su tienda es la mejor!

- ¡Asi se habla chico!- soltaron los gemelos con su inolvidable sonrisa.

- Mi hijo un merodeador.- suspiró Snape.

- Estudio para ser profesor de pociones como padre.- Snape sonrió imperceptiblemente.- Mis padrinos son los tios James y Lily. Soy un fan del Quiddich, fui guardian de mi casa el mejor. Mi novia al ser una Slytherin, bueno, habia mucha competencia.

- Te quiero, cielo.- chilló Andromeda.

- Es mutuo.- repitio contento.

- Asi que tú eres el desgraciado que esta con mi hija.- gruño Draco.

- Draco.- le advirtio Harry amenazante.

- Señor Malfoy, le comunico que quiero mucho a Andy y no pienso hacerle daño nunca.- replicó serio.

Remus y Severus se alzaron orgullosos.

- Mas te vale.- bufo.

- He terminado que pase uno de mis mejores amigos.- anunció.


	5. ¡Maldito Elliot Malfoy!

- ¡Esperen un momento! - exclamó la profesora McGonagall. - Haremos un descanso de veinte minutos. Si se puede, claro. - mascullo entre dientes.

Un murmullo de descontento se oyó por todo el comedor.

Rodolphus Lestrange tenía que tranquilizarse, solo quería un vaso de Whisky de fuego para calmarle los nervios.

Rápido.

Les habían llamado muy temprano de su franja horaria a Rabastan y a él para presenciar unas absurdas presentaciones de adolescentes futuristas que no tenían nada que ver con él.

Un día planeado de sexo con unos de sus amantes a la basura.

- ¿Que se siente cuando estas a punto de morir, hermano? - se burló Rabastan.

- ¡Oh, cállate! - Aun no se le habia pasado el susto. - No sé qué hacemos aquí.

- Ni yo tampoco. - se encogió de hombros. - Pero se está poniendo divertido. - dijo con una sonrisa. - Me alegran la vista las amenazas de muerte.

- Y los pelirrojos candentes también. - afirmó Rodolphus.

Rabastan desvió la mirada.

- No sé de qué me hablas. - masculló observando el tórrido amor de Severus Snape y Remus Lupin. - ¿Crees que nuestros hijos estén en esa mesa?

- Ni idea. - bufo. - Por ahora solo quiero vivir. - susurró. - Todos esos años en Azkaban casi acaban con nosotros.

Rabastan atrajo la mandíbula de su hermano con cariño.

- Seguimos aquí, hermano. - le hizo saber. - Sabes, realmente no me importaría que se presentarán mis hijos y por ende su padre. ¿Quién será?

Rodolphus rodo sus ojos azules oscuros. El pre-infarto cortesía de Snape le habia quitado el miedo por muchos años.

Severus se las iba a cobrar.

¡Oh, vamos!

Remus Lupin era hermoso, pero no de su tipo.

La puerta del gran comedor se abrió en cámara lenta y los hermanos Lestrange giraron sus rostros ante el sonido.

Un sexy rubio, de pelo corto, piel pálida y una sonrisa de "Soy rico y todos me aman" entró con paso firme como si el gran comedor fuera suyo. Entonces Rodolphus deseó en ese momento que Snape lo hubiera mandado con Dumbledore al otro lado.

Elliot Malfoy, hermano mayor de Lucius y Ex- amante, recalcando lo de Ex de Rodolphus.

- Ese no es…- Rabastan fijo la vista en su hermano. - ¿Que harás, hermano?

- Ignorarlo - siseo fríamente. - Lo he hecho todos estos años.

Rabastan dudó sobre aquellas palabras. Su hermano, aunque no lo admitiera seguía enamorado del Malfoy Mayor.

Elliot se dirigió a la mesa Gryffindor.

- ¡Nunca pensé verte aquí, hermano! - saltó Elliot. - ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?

- Nos vimos ayer, idiota. - gruño Lucius.

- No te enfades o te saldrán arrugas. - Paso un brazo por los hombros de Lucius y este se lo quito de un empujón. - Yo también te quiero.

- Sigues igual, Elliot. - sonrió James.

- ¡Pero mira quien tenemos aquí! - bramó con alegría. - Al hermoso James. - Tom estuvo a punto de levantarse, y James se lo impidió pisándole el pie. - ¡Hey tranquilo hombre! Yo hago el amor, no la guerra. - alzó las manos. - No quiero nada con tu esposo, solo es atracción como con el sensual de Remus o el sexy de mi cuñado.

Lucius y Severus lo fulminaron con la mirada mientras sus futuros esposos sonreían divertidos.

Al contrario que su hermano Lucius, Elliot Malfoy era divertido, ligón, anti-sangre pura y rebelde. Siempre considerado la oveja negra de la familia Malfoy.

Una vergüenza, aunque a Elliot no le podía importar lo más mínimo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Elliot? - le peguntó Lucius con enfado.

- Eso me preguntaba yo...- dirigió sus ojos por todo el comedor, y sonrió maliciosamente al encontrar su objetivo. Volvió la vista a su hermano y amigos. - ¿Y mi adorable sobrino?

- No soy adorable. - protesto Draco acercándose con un agitado Harry. - Puedo demostrárselo, tío.

- Lo que he dicho, adorable. - sonrió. - Trátame con menos formalismos, Draco.

- Lo intentare. - contesto indiferente.

- Ahora no seas maleducado y preséntame al muchacho que te acompaña.

Draco suspiro y contemplo con ternura a Harry.

- Es Harry Riddle-Potter, mi novio y futuro esposo.

- Encantado. - Harry sonrió adorablemente. - Por favor, llámeme Harry.

Elliot se apresuró a besarle el dorso de la mano para enojo y celos de Draco.

- Este chico me gusta. - pronuncio ignorando la fulminante mirada de Draco. - ¿Hijo de Jamie, ¿eh? Te pareces mucho a él.

- Es un Potter en toda regla. - soltó James orgulloso. - Pero con los ojos de su padre. - y sonrió a Tom.

- Ya lo veo. - asintió despacio. - ¿Y el pobre Draco? - chasqueo la lengua. - Ha salido a los Malfoy y no a mi sexy cuñado. - fingió lastima. - Aún no sé cómo conquistaste a mi cuñado, hermanito.

- Con mucho esfuerzo y ayuda. - respondió Sirius. - ¿Verdad Moony?

- Si. - cabeceo, y continuó dándole besos a Snape por toda la cara.

- Estupendo. Ha sido un placer volver a verles. - rió. - Pero tengo que visitar a un viejo amigo.

Lucius entendió la indirecta.

- Cuida bien tus palabras, Elliot. - le advirtió Lucius. - Él ha cambiado.

- Lo sé. - dijo pensativo. - Y aun así voy a recuperarle. Sea como sea.

Nadie entendía de lo que hablaba.

Rodolphus sintió los pasos de Elliot acercándose a ellos, los reconocería en todas partes pues estos eran firmes y rudos.

- Tranquilízate Rodolphus o romperás el vaso. - susurró Rabastan en su oído.

Decidió hacerle caso.

Elliot Malfoy ya no le importaba, ¿o sí?

Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado al sentir una respiración acompasada en su nuca.

- ¿Me extrañaste, amor? -murmuró en su oído.

- Aléjate, imbécil. -siseó Rodolphus con los ojos cerrados.

- Sera mejor que los deje solos. - Rabastan se levantó deprisa hasta la otra mesa del fondo.

Rodolphus maldijo a su hermano.

- ¿Buscabas algo? - preguntó indiferente.

- A ti.

" Que directo" pensó.

- Llevo muchos años esperando este momento.

- Por mi puedes seguir esperando. - Rodolphus siguió los pasos de su hermano, pero cambiando su rumbo a la salida del comedor.

Elliot no lo permitió mientras tiraba de su muñeca y apretaba su cálido cuerpo con el de Rodolphus.

Este solo pudo jadear con excitación.

La conversación era observada por tres pares de ojos.

- Haré imposible la idea de escaparte de mí, Rod. - Lo llamó por el apodo de su adolescencia. - Voy a conquistarte.

- ¿Es acaso una amenaza? - Rodolphus respiraba con dificultad. Tener el aliento caliente de Elliot cerca de su boca lo distraía a pasos agigantados.

- Es un hecho. - confirmó.

- ¡Vuelvan a sus asientos, señores! - les aviso McGonagall. - Se presentará el siguiente.

Rodolphus logró soltarse de sus brazos y volver al lado de su hermano, que estaba en estado de shock.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Rabastan? - le puso la mano en el hombro. - ¡Despierta!

- Perdón... - bebió su vaso de Whisky de fuego del tirón. - No pasa nada.

Rodolphus alzo una ceja

- Hare como que me lo creo.

- Ahora me toca a mí.

Un muchacho dio un paso adelante.

Era guapo, pelirrojo, ojos grises y sonrisa brillante. Usaba ropa muggle y unas extrañas zapatillas para la vista anticuada de Rodolphus. Parte del cupo femenino suspiro con alegría ante aquella hermosa vista, y el masculino lo miraba con envidia.

- Encantado de veros otra vez. - probo su pícara sonrisa. - Soy Orión Malfoy.

- ¿Otro Malfoy? ¡Esta vez te la cargas, Hurón! - rugió un furioso Ron.

Hermione lo regaño de inmediato.

- Acostúmbrate, Weasley. - se carcajeo Draco en su cara. - Tengo más hijos con Harry.

El susodicho miro amenazante a su novio por reírse de su amigo. Y Draco paró.

- No, Ron. - negó Orión divertido. - Draco no es mi padre, sino mi primo.

Y Elliot Malfoy levanto la cara con asombro.

- ¿Primo? - Elliot tragó en seco. - Eso significa que tú...

- Soy tu hijo. - contesto Orión. - y de papi.

Y Lucius soltó una carcajada estridente que asusto al propio Sirius.

- Te echaron el lazo, Elliot. - rió Lucius.

Rodolphus sintió una opresión en su pecho. Elliot Malfoy tenía hijos y él seguía con su vida de soltero.

Suspiró pesadamente.

Caminó hasta la salida pensando en conseguir una botella del mejor Whisky de fuego.

Luego llamaría a su amante más dispuesto.

- ¿Adónde vas, papi? - gritó Orión dirigiéndose a Rodolphus, quien se paralizo en el momento que abría la puerta del comedor. - ¿No quieres conocerme, papi?

Se oyeron varias carcajadas de Rabastan y del mismo Elliot.

- ¡Lo sabía, Lestrange! - exclamo Elliot con feroz alegría. - ¡Tú eres mío! - se acercó a Rodolphus y lo cargo entre sus brazos. - ¡Te lo dije!

Lo besó.

Apasionadamente y con mucha lujuria moviendo sus labios al compás del otro y Rodolphus se olvidó de todo mientras rodeaba el cuello de Elliot con sus brazos.

¡Al demonio todo!

Tenía que aceptarlo.

Jamás pudo borrarse el rastro de Elliot en él.

Nunca había querido a nadie como quiso a este hombre.

Mierda.

¡Maldito Elliot Malfoy!

- Ya tardabas, papa. - se quejó Orión. - Padre nunca se rinde en su propósito, y sabes que tienes que dejar a tus acompañantes. Pronto. - ordenó Orión.

Rodolphus le lanzó a su hijo una mirada mortal.

- ¿Acompañantes? - Elliot frunció el ceño. - ¿De qué tipo de acompañantes hablamos?

- Eh...No tengo ni idea. - vaciló. - Hablaremos después de eso.

- Y vaya que hablaremos. - gruño Elliot bajando a Rodolphus sin moverlo de sus brazos.

Rodolphus se encogió de hombros y procedió a apretar a su hijo Orión en un abrazo cálido para sorpresa y orgullo de Elliot.

- No digas nada. - amenazo Rodolphus a Rabastan al acercarse con Elliot a la mesa de invitados.

Él se mordió los labios.

- Tengo 20 años. Estudio para ser auror, irónica verdad. - envió una mirada a su papi y tío, quienes desviaron los ojos a cualquier parte. - Fui a la casa de los leones. Uno muy orgulloso. - Rodolphus gruño descontento. - Jugué al quiddich como golpeador y gracias a mi ganaron.

- Lo que tú digas. - gritaron algunas voces.

Orión puso los ojos en blanco.

- Aquellos idiotas son mis mejores amigos y juntos formamos los merodeadores como ya sabéis, soy Colagusano. Supe limpiar el nombre, tío Sirius. - Él asintió sonriente. - Nunca traicionaría a mis amigos. Mis padrinos son el tío Lucius y el tío Rabastan. - anunció haciendo que Lucius rodara los ojos. - Gracias tío Lucius por enseñarme los momentos más bochornosos de padre.

- ¡Te voy a matar! - rugió Elliot a Lucius, quien solo sonrió con arrogancia. - Más te vale no utilizarlos, Orión.

- No, padre. - repuso serio. - Estas seguro…Por el momento.

- ¿Eres hijo único, Orión? - le interrogo Rodolphus ignorando las cuchillas de los ojos de Elliot a su hermano.

- Si. - afirmo. - Después de mi nacimiento, padre dijo que no quería más niños y tu estas feliz con eso. - le explico. - Mi perro Sorensen es como mi hermano pequeño. Además, que viajáis mucho.

Las chicas suspiraron.

- No fui premio anual ni prefecto perfecto. - dijo con horror. - ¡Por merlín! Nunca me lo hubiera permitido.

Hizo una mueca de asco.

McGonagall pensó seriamente que una jubilación avanzada no le vendría mal.

- No tengo novio ni novia. - guiñó un ojo a las chicas y chicos del pasado. - Soy un alma libre. Y así doy por finalizada mi presentación.

Un fuerte sonido de puertas chocándose entre sí explotó a sus espaldas, y todos se giraron con las varitas alzadas. Y detrás las amenazantes varitas se encontraba un entretenido y pícaro Regulus Black con su mejor sonrisa marca "sangre pura".

- ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!


	6. ¿Quien es tu papi, Alia?

Regulus Black había viajado desde Canadá a Rusia en solo dos meses, y queria disfrutar de muchos más. Pero ahora lo llamaban de un momento a otro.

¿Tanto le querían?

Iba a matar a Sirius.

No conocía los motivos de la llamada, llevaba años sin ir a Hogwarts. Tal vez podría pasar por la biblioteca y devolver algunos libros que se quedaron en su baúl después de que "muriera".

De no haber sido por su sirviente fiel Kreacher.

Regulus no podía irse de viaje sin Kreacher, y él no creía que Kreacher no le siguiera después de que se ocupara tan arduamente de que despertara de su estado de coma cuando salió del departamento de misterios.

Unas semanas más tarde de su despertar hizo la maleta con algunos impedimentos de su hermano mayor Sirius, por supuesto. Y prometiendo que volvería pronto para vivir un tiempo en la Mansión Malfoy, le dejo ir. Desde sus doce años deseaba viajar y ver mundo fuera del mágico, pero por esa época la oscuridad rodeaba la noble y ancestral casa de los Black y Regulus solo era una sombra más.

Cruzo la red Flu de su hotel mágico en Rusia al despacho de la nueva directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall. Y se encamino al Gran comedor aunque estuvo apunto de perderse porque ya no se acordaba de ningún rincón del castillo.

- Creo que solo me falta un pasillo.- murmuró.

¡...PUM!

Mierda.

Regulus había chocado con alguien, y en un impulso atrapo un cuerpo suave y más pequeño entre sus manos haciendo que cayera sobre él. Abrió los parpados lentamente, y se encontró unos bonitos ojos azules violáceos que le miraban sorprendidos.

"Es hermoso" pensó, analizando sus facciones finas y bellas. Tenía el cabello del color del fuego, una nariz puntiaguda y unos labios rosados, dulces y gorditos.

- Te pido perdón. Ha sido mi culpa- El joven pelirrojo quiso levantarse, pero las manos de Regulus presionaron fuertemente en su estrecha cintura.- ¿Me sueltas?

-Oh, claro.- Regulus reacciono soltándolo de inmediato. En menos de un minuto, los dos se encontraban de pie en medio del pasillo.- Yo también lo siento. Estaba distraído.

El pelirrojo sonrió quedamente.

- Entonces si esta todo bien continuare mi camino.- Regulus lo analizo fijamente y descubrió un pendiente brillante en la oreja izquierda del pelirrojo y esa sonrisa radiante que descubrió para su asombro que podía observarla todo el día sin aburrirse.- Hasta luego.

Paso a su lado desprendiendo un olor dulce de lavandas muy agradable.

-Adiós.- murmuró embobado bajando sus ojos al trasero del menor.- Eh...

El pelirrojo se giro.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Como te llamas?

Sonrió de nuevo.

- Bill Weasley.- Y desapareció por el pasillo.

¿Un Weasley?

Le sonaba aquel nombre porque era el primer apellido en la lista de familias indeseables de los Black para crear un compromiso previo. Tenia que haberlo predicho, quien más podría llevar ese color de pelo de fuego tan llamativo y parecer humildes.

Era un Weasley muy sexy.

Continuó con su camino y al minuto siguiente llegaba a su destino.

Entonces empujo las puertas para montar su entrada triunfal al estilo Black.

Si lo hacia Sirius porque él no podía.

- ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!- gritó.

Todo el mundo volteo a verlo.

- ¡Hermano!- chilló Sirius con felicidad exagerada, corrió hasta él tirándolo en el proceso al suelo.- ¡Te he extrañado!

Sirius y Regulus se perdonaron el odio fingido, las peleas y las palabras no dichas del pasado. El tema de sus padres fue convirtiéndose en tabú hasta el punto que no volvió a mencionarse. Tenían muchas cosas que quitarse de encima pero todo empezaba con un buen comienzo.

- Lo he notado.- sonrió.- Es bueno volver a verte, Sirius.- le beso la mejilla.- Ahora te pregunto, ¿Porque me han quitado tiempo de mis preciadas vacaciones? Quería ir a Kazán en Rusia.

Sirius formo un puchero.

- Quería ir contigo pero Mi Lucius no me deja salir de su cama.- lloró en el hombro de Regulus siendo fulminado por Lucius.- Solo soy un objeto sexual para él.

- Sirius.- siseó Lucius.

Regulus negó con la cabeza.

- Solo bromeó, cariño.- Sirius se lanzó sobre el y le propino un beso en los labios.- Me encanta ser tu juguete sexual.

- Padres.- renegó Draco.

- Querido sobrino.- Regulus le paso un brazo por los hombros a Draco.- Vete acostumbrándote. ¡Que comportamiento tan indecente para un Black!

- Exagerados.- bufó Sirius.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar que hago en Hogwarts?

- Veras, hermano...

Varias explicaciones, la aparición de Kreacher y una tarta de melaza después.

- Entonces mi sobrino y el chico Riddle van enamorarse, casarse y tirar por la borda su estúpida rivalidad, ¿no?- Draco le acribillo con la mirada.- No me extraña.- Los dos herederos de la casa Malfoy y Riddle lo observaron incredulamente.- Se olía desde Rusia. Al igual que Severus y Remus. ¡Ya era hora!

Remus se sonrojo profundamente y Severus le echo su mirada mortal.

- Eso sí.- y se giro hacia Rodolphus y Elliot, que conversaban con su hijo Orión.- Me intriga la relación de Lestrange con el payaso de Elliot. Nunca lo pensé.

- Ni tu ni nadie, hermano.- Sirius se sentó a su lado a comer un trozo de rana de chocolate.- El único que sabía era Lucius y poco mas que eso.

- Mi hermano es un pozo donde no hay principio ni fin.- dijo Rabastan, divertido.- Realmente no se como Elliot se enamoró de él.

- Elliot es incluso peor.- escupió Lucius.

Regulus divisó unas matas de cabellos pelirrojos iluminar el salón.

Eran los Weasley.

Hablaban, reían y chillaban animados con la hija de Draco y el hijo de Severus, pero no veía al tal Bill por ninguna parte.

- ¡Vuelvan a sus lugares!- anunció Minerva.- Esta será la última presentación de hoy.

La profesora Macgonagall bajo del estrado dando paso a una preciosa niña rubia de ojos grises eléctricos, que venia de la mano con otra niña mas pequeña aún de cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo y los ojos de un color azul...violáceos. Eran adorables desde el punto de vista de Regulus.

- Hola.- saludó la primera niña, dulcemente.- Me llamo Alia y ella es mi hermana Katrina. Nuestro primer apellido es Black.

Todos miraron de inmediato a Sirius, y este a su vez estaba pálido como si le hubieran dicho que su moto era solo un anticuario.

- Nuestro padre no es el tío Sirius..- rió Alia.- Somos hijas de Regulus Black.

Entonces Regulus sintió como su cabeza daba mil vueltas.

Unos golpes suaves en la mejilla le despertaron rápidamente de su aturdimiento y una dulce voz resonó en su oído.

- Despierta amigo.- Unos ojos violáceos fueron lo primero que vieron los suyos.- Desmayarse no es sano.

Los ojos de Weasley.

- ¿Estas bien?.- le pregunto Bill.- Te desmayaste justo cuando entraba.

Regulus se levanto gracias a la mano que su hermano le tendió.

- Papa.- le llamo Katrina sentándose a su lado.- ¿Sueles desmayarte mucho?

El menor de los Black miro a la pequeña con un nudo en el estomago.

¿Su hija?

- ¿Porque lo dices?- Regulus encorvo su espalda.

Sirius coloco a Alia en su regazo y le sonrió pícaramente.

- Hace una semana te ocurrió lo mismo cuando papa te informo que estaba embarazado.- Regulus sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Katrina lo abrazó.

Él se lo devolvió un poco incomodo aunque no tarde en acomodarse en sus pequeños brazos.

- ¿Podemos seguir, papa?- Este asintió.- Tengo 11 años y mi hermana Katrina tiene 9 años por lo tanto le faltan dos años para ir a Hogwarts. Mi casa es Ravenclaw.

La casa de las águilas aplaudió efusivamente.

Regulus se desilusiono porque su hija mayor no estuviera en Slytherin aunque le seguía quedando Katrina.

- Mientras yo voy a Hogwarts, mi hermana se queda en casa estudiando con papa, y Kreacher la ayuda un montón. ¡Adoramos a Kreacher! - Katrina abrazó a un lloroso Kreacher.- Aun no he hecho las pruebas de Quidditch de este año, pero en cuanto pueda seré la primera en alistarme. Mis mejores amigas y yo haremos que Ravenclaw gané la copa de las casas.- La casa volvió a aplaudir.- Es mi primer año. Me gusta trasformaciones y pociones. Gracias, tío Sev.- Este asintió.- Mis padrinos son los tíos Sirius y Lucius. Y los de Katrina...

- Los digo yo...- Hizo un puchero muy tierno. Bill sonrió ante el gesto.- Son el tío Ron y la tía Ginny.

Los Weasley miraron raro a Regulus pues apenas conocían al Black.

Regulus frunció el ceño.

Esto empezaba a ponerse raro.

- ¿Quien es tu papi, Alia?- le preguntó Regulus.

- Mejor os digo todo mi nombre.- les dijo sonriente.- Mi nombre es Alia Black...Weasley.

Los Weasley jadearon al unísono mientras se miraron unos a otros.

"Un Weasley y yo"- pensó - "¿Que ocurriría si mi madre se levantara de su tumba? Me asesina"

Bill no sabia que pensar.

Regulus Black era muy atractivo, amable y podía estar casado con cualquiera de sus hermanos. Pero si tal vez fuera él...

- ¿Cuál de ellos?- le interrogo Regulus.- ¿Son siete?

Los Weasley se sonrojaron levemente.

- Déjate de tonterías, Reg.- le regaño Sirius cogiéndole de la oreja.- Esto no es un sorteo. Piensa un poco. - Regulus se sobo la oreja.- Descartamos a Ron y a Ginny por ser sus padrinos. Querida sobrina Alia.- Sirius se agacho a su altura.- Dinos, ¿Quien es tu papi? Ve a por él.

Alia sonrió divertida.

Caminó en dirección a los Weasley, y con diversión vio como todos se movían nerviosos.

El primero al que señalo fue Charlie.

Este sonrió nervioso.

- No eres tú, tío.- Le dio a Charlie un beso en la mejilla.- Respira.

- ¡George, Fred! - Alia se abalanzo sobre ellos.- ¿Quizás sois uno de mis padres?- Los gemelos abrieron la boca.- ¿O quizás sois los dos?

Molly y Arthur miraron a sus hijos y a Regulus pálidos como la nieve.

Regulus habría jurado que escucho dos gruñidos y una maldición resonar a su espalda.

- Es un poco raro.- le susurro Ginny a Ron al oído.- ¿Ver quien es su padre? Aunque las niñas son adorables.

- Completamente adorables.- afirmó Ron con una sonrisa.

Katrina comenzó a reírse con fuerza al ver como sus tíos se ponían tiesos al igual que la mesa de los chicos del futuro.

- Tío George, Tío Fred.- Los dos dejaron escapar el aire al oír la palabra "tío".- Estáis eliminados.

- No es un maldito concurso.- siseo Tom a James.

James le beso la nariz.

- Sopórtalo.- murmuró.- Me estoy divirtiendo.

- ¡Percy!- Al pelirrojo casi se le caen las gafas del susto.- Podrías ser mi papi de no ser por el tío, quiero decir, tu esposo.- Percy trago en seco.- Él es muy celoso en cuanto se refiere a ti. - Miró a su alrededor con duda. - Sera mejor que no diga nada.

- No, Alia.- le dijo Andromeda.

- Respira, tío Percy.- sonrió Alia.

- Entonces si descartamos a los gemelos, Ron, Ginny, Percy y Charlie.- contó Sirius.- Solo nos queda...

Regulus sintió que el nudo en el estomago se estrechaba.

Y todas las miradas se dirigieron a un asombrado Bill.

- ¿Quieres decir que eres mi hija?- Bill estaba blanco de la impresión. Katrina alzó sus brazos para que la cargara, y eso es lo que hizo.- ¿Así que tu eres una de mis pequeñas?

Regulus apretó los labios para que las emociones de su pecho no le desmoronaran.

- Soy tu pequeña preferida.- le informo Katrina.

- Lo soy yo.- chilló Alia cogiendo la mano con Regulus.

Bill se abstuvo de mirarle mientras Regulus le miraba intensamente.

- Oh, Bill.- lloriqueo Molly emocionada.- Son hermosas. Vosotras sois mis niñas.

Molly las apretujo en sus brazos.

- Gracias, mama.- Le dijo Bill alejando a las niñas de su madre al ver que se ponían moradas.

- Solo faltan seis.

Los demás pelirrojos evitaron mirar a su madre a los ojos.

- Molly, cielo.- suspiro Arthur.- Tendrán hijos si quieren.

- Las presentaciones se acabaron por hoy.- les avisó Macgonagall alzándose en el estrado.

Todos los alumnos subieron a sus habitaciones en las torres y otros a las mazmorras mientras los chicos del futuro fueron rumbo a la sala de los menesteres. Y los demás cogieron las habitaciones del castillo.

Bill daba vueltas en la cama que le habían asignado.

Eran las tres de la mañana, y no concebía el sueño. Tiró las sabanas al suelo con frustración, porque quien podía dormir después de la cantidad de información que había extraído su mente.

¿Él?

Él era esposo de un Black, y no un Black cualquiera, sino del Black.

Estaba histérico.

Salió de su habitación intentando no despertar a Percy y los gemelos mientras se encaminaba a ningún lugar principalmente. Bajó hasta las orillas del lago y se sentó en el césped.

- Así que tu tampoco puedes dormir.

La voz de Regulus mando un escalofrío a su espina dorsal.

- No.- negó sin girarse.- Bonita noche, ¿cierto?

- Si.- La presencia de Regulus hacia que Bill se pusiera más nervioso de lo normal.- Te puedes creer que he estado viajando dos meses buscando nada en particular, y en segundo he encontrado un pedazo de lo que será mi vida.

Bill se sintió la culpabilidad extenderse por su cuerpo.

- Perdóname, Black.- El mayor le observo sorprendido.- Pareces ser un alma libre, y al venir aquí te han cortado las alas. Comprendo que te lo pienses dos veces antes de querer dar un paso. ¿Querrías cambiar algo?

Regulus le cogió de la mano, y Bill se sonrojo fuertemente.

- Escúchame, Weasley.- le dijo seriamente.- Jamás cambiaría a mis hijas.

- Pero...

- Nunca creí que me casaría ni mucho menos tener hijos. - sonrió levemente.- Pero ellas son adorables, y se parecen a mi. Es extraño ver una pequeña parte de ti en una personita y asusta.- exhalo aire.- Mucho. Y aún así una parte de mi desea tenerlas. Llevó años sin ver esa inocencia.

Bill soltó una carcajada que hizo que Regulus sonriera con gusto.

- Empezamos con mal pie, Weasley.- Los dos rieron.- Me llamo Regulus Arcturus Black, soy el segundo hijo de unos padres puristas de sangre, hermano de un traidor a la sangre pura y me encanta la música clásica.

Bill le apretó la mano.

- Me llamo William Arthur Weasley, pero llámame Bill.- Regulus rió.- tengo siete alborotadores pero maravillosos hermanos menores y adoro el rock muggle.

- Encantado, precioso.- Regulus tiro de la mano de Bill para acercarlo a él.- Voy a probar otra cosa.- Sus alientos se rozaron poco a poco. - No te muevas.

Regulus apretó los labios de Bill contra los suyos. Los saboreo, lamió y mordió con sus dientes hasta que Bill intensifico el beso sorprendiendo a Regulus por su efusividad. El mayor le atrajo por el cuello de la camisa, y le rodeo la cintura con un brazo.

- ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?- le pregunto un jadeante Bill media hora más tarde.

- ¿Tu crees?- Regulus continuo haciéndole una marca en el cuello.- Lo que yo creo es que si sigo besándote así perderé la poca educación que recupere cuando Sirius se marcho de casa.

Bill se sentó a horcajadas en el regazo de Regulus.

- Intentemos conocernos primero.- le dijo Bill colocando el cuello de su camisa.- Y después pasamos a tercera fase.

- ¿Y la segunda?

- Nos la saltaremos.- Regulus beso sus labios de nuevo.- ¿Estas de acuerdo?

- Como usted diga caballero.

Durante varias horas hablaron de todo y de nada. Llevaron varios temas a colación como relaciones pasadas, traumas de infancia y recuerdos tristes que compartieron escuchándose mutuamente. Entonces Regulus descubrió un mundo nuevo donde se escondía un tierno y atento aventurero pelirrojo que le estaba abriendo los ojos y a su mente llego la idea de que tener a un hombre así por el resto de su vida no le vendría nada mal.

En realidad Bill era hermoso por dentro y por fuera hasta el punto intentar conservarlo un tiempo indefinido. Y los dos juntos acabaron rendidos a la orilla del lago hasta que amaneció.

-Al otro lado del castillo concretamente en una habitación de Slytherin-

- ¿¡Porque no!? - gritó George a Richman, su pareja. El segundo suspiro con cansancio.- Estoy harto de esconderme.

- Te lo he dicho, George.- Richman se sentó en la cama.- Mis padres no lo aceptaran.

- Pero a ella si la aceptan, ¿no?

- Mary es mi prometida por ese maldito acuerdo entre familias.- le informo otra vez con tristeza.- Y ellos la quieren como mi esposa.

George aguanto las lagrimas de sus ojos.

- Enhorabuena por tu compromiso.

Y salio de la habitación con un portazo que hizo que los hombros de Richman temblaran.

Unas horas después en el Gran Comedor esperaban que se presentara un nuevo chico/a del futuro con curiosidad hasta que por la puerta entraron Bill Weasley y Regulus Black con las manos entrelazadas. Aunque el que estaba más sorprendido era Fred Weasley por ver a su hermano George con un humor de perros.

- ¡Me toca a mi!- Al estrado se subió un joven alto de ojos marrón caramelo y cabello pelinegro rizado que usaba ropa muggle y tenia un extraño accesorio en la oreja en forma de dragón. - Me llamo Hugo Parkinson Granger...


	7. ¡Ayudadme! ¡Ron, Harry, Nev!

Hermione Granger estaba entrando en una especie de paranoia.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no había analizado nada con precisión.

¡Por merlín!

¿Quien hubiera imaginado que Harry Riddle, uno de sus mejores amigos y Draco Malfoy, el hurón procrearían hijos como si nada?¿Que el profesor Snape tendría sentimientos y los expresaría con su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras Remus Lupin? ¿Que Elliot Malfoy, un atractivo aristócrata y hombre de negocios se casaría con un mortífago y recién declarado inocente Rodolphus Lestrange? ¿Que Regulus Black, hijo menor de una familia ultra sangre pura convertiría en su esposo al primogénito de unos traidores de sangre llamado Bill Weasley?

Si se lo hubieran dicho un año antes no se lo habría creído.

- Esto es de locos.- murmuró Ron.- Mi hermano mayor casado con Regulus Black.

Ron miraba a la pareja que hacía reír a sus pequeñas hijas.

Hermione le puso la mano en el hombro.

- Míralos bien.- Hermione le señalo de nuevo el lugar donde estaban Regulus y Bill. - Se ven tan felices y las niñas son muy tiernas.

Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione, y unos segundos más tarde le siguió Neville.

- No te puedes quejar.- le dijo Harry después de haberse escapado de las pervertidas manos de Draco.- ¿En que piensas, Nev?

- Quisiera tener una familia como la que tienen los Malfoy, los Black o los Snape algún día.- suspiro con tristeza.

Todos se sintieron mal por su amigo.

- Nos tienes a nosotros, Nev.- Hermione le abrazo. - No hay que perder la esperanza.- Hermione miró a la mesa Slytherin sabiendo que unos ojos azules observaban a Neville preocupado.- Además se que no le eres indiferente a los chicos. En especial a un Slytherin.

- ¡Hermione!- Neville se sonrojo.- Eso no es verdad.

- ¡Tú también!- chilló Ron, incrédulo.- Los Slytherin os pierden.

Harry soltó una carcajada.

- Mejor ni hables, amigo.- volvió a soltar otra risa. Ron le miro extrañamente.- No te hagas el inocente. Te he visto espiando a Zabinni cuando creías que no te mirábamos.

Ahora Ron competía con el sonrojo de Nev.

Hermione y Harry se rieron.

- ¿Y tu Hermione? - contraataco Ron y Hermione se puso nerviosa.- Te pones furiosa al ver a Parkinson con otra chica.

Hermione se sonrojo.

A ella no le gustaba la Slytherin.

Para nada.

- No se de que me hablas.- murmuró avergonzada.

Neville y Harry se miraron confundidos.

- ¡Me toca!- y todos los del Gran Comedor se voltearon en dirección a la voz.

Un muchacho alto, de ojos marrones, cabello corto y rizado azabache se subió a la tarima pudiendo ver su extraña ropa muggle y un accesorio en la oreja con diseño de dragón.

- Me llamo Hugo Parkinson Granger.

Dos jadeos sonaron en mitad del comedor.

Eran de Hermione y la mismísima Pansy.

- ¡Estas de broma!

- Tengo cara de estar bromeando, madre.- Hugo señalo su rostro a Pansy, que estaba muy serio pareciéndose mucho a ella.

- Pues no... - dudó. - Pero. - bufó incrédula. - no me lo puedo creer. La sabelotodo Granger es...muggle.

Hermione resoplo audiblemente.

- ¿Y eso es lo que te preocupa, madre?- Hugo alzo una ceja. Pansy alzó la barbilla.- ¿Voy a tener que ser superficial?- Arrugo los labios. - Mama ha cambiado mucho.

Parkinson observo con detenimiento a Hermione, que empezó a sonrojarse.

Efectivamente Granger ya no tenia esos grandes dientes, ahora sus labios eran rojos y carnosos. El matojo de pelo que tenia en su infancia había cambiado a uno rizado y brillante, y su antiguo cuerpo enjuto y sin vida en la actualidad era delgado con muchas curvas bajo su uniforme.

Los ojos de Pansy se oscurecieron lentamente al analizar mejor la curva de los pechos voluptuosos de Hermione.

- ¡Chico!- le grito una chica de Ravenclaw.- ¡Mi Pansy no esta con esa Granger!

Pansy miro con picardía a Hermione que le esquivo la vista.

"¿Porque me molesta?- se dijo Hermione."

- ¡Tu Pansy!- chillo otra chica de Hufflepuff ofendida.- ¡Es mi Pansy!

Y dos más se levantaron de sus sillas para protestar.

Los Slytherin la observaron con diversión.

Solo ella podía estar con cuatro chicas a la vez y estas nunca enterarse de que les era infieles.

- Pansy.- murmuró Theo en voz baja a su amiga.- Arreglalo o Granger va a pensar muy mal de ti.

- Y debería pensar mal.- le dijo Blaize a Theo.

Draco soltó una risita.

El rostro de Hermione comenzó ponerse morado.

- Pansy.- suspiro Theo.- Tus fans se exagenan. Arreglalo.

- Mama me informo que tenias varias mujeres detrás de ti en tu época de estudiante.- le explico Hugo.- Pero no creí que tantas.

- ¡Hermione!- Esta dio un salto por el susto.- ¡No puedes estar con Parkinson!- le gritó Lavender Brown en pleno comedor.- ¡Te pedí una oportunidad!

- ¿¡Como!?- Hermione amplio los ojos.- ¡Creí que era una broma!

- ¡No lo es!- chillo de nuevo Lavender con una punzada de rechazo expandiéndose en su pecho.

Pansy alzo una ceja.

"Así que Granger también tiene pretendientas"- pensó.

- ¿Lavender Brown te pidió salir?- le pregunto Harry boqueando al igual que Ron.

Hermione no sabia que decir.

- ¿Que pasa en este maldito colegio?- gruño Tom.

James le sonrió.

- ¿Has visto, Pans?- le dijo Draco señalando a Hermione, a quien Lavender reclamaba ardientemente por no aceptarla.- Tu Granger esta solicitada.

Pansy volteo el rostro sin expresión alguna.

- Tu siempre has dicho que querías una mujer hermosa para ti.- Blaize sonrió.

- ¡No lo acepto!- negó con tozudez.

Hermione la fulmino con la mirada mientras un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos hizo que Pansy la mirara fijamente.

- ¡Sabes que te digo Parkinson!- Hermione se levanto con las manos en la cintura a la vez que Hugo se dirigía a ella para calmarla.- ¡Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que estuviera satisfecha con el hecho de acostarme en la misma cama que tú por el resto de mi vida!

Los ojos de Pansy resplandecieron con lujuria.

"Que interesante, Granger"

- ¡Señorita Granger!- gritó McGonagall horrorizada.- ¡Guarde las formas!

- Mama.- se quejo Hugo avergonzado.

- Esta bien, cariño.- Hermione le acaricio la mejilla.- Sigue contándonos sobre ti.

- Gracias mama.- le agradeció.- Tengo 17 años. Por lo tanto estoy viviendo mi séptimo año como un orgulloso Slytherin.

Pansy sonrió arrogantemente mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos.

- Mis padrinos son el tío Draco y Harry.- Los dos les dieron un beso en la mejilla a sus respectivas amigas.- Me llevo muy bien con toda esa gentuza de la mesa del futuro. Me nombraron premio anual y prefecto...

- ¡Prefecto perfecto!- bramaron ellos.

- ¡Callaos!- vociferó sin borrar la expresión divertida de su cara.

- Me gustan todas las clases y siempre estoy en la biblioteca.- continuó.

- ¡Mi hijo es un ratón de biblioteca!- dijo Pansy mirando mal a Hermione.

- Salí mas a mama.- les explico.- Pero mi hermana pequeña es igual que madre.

- ¿Has dicho hermana pe-pequeña?- balbuceo Pansy.

- Has oído muy bien, madre.- rió Hugo.- Ella ha venido conmigo. ¡Ven Alina!

Una pequeña niña de cabello castaño rizado y ojos verdes como los de Pansy de unos nueve años corrió hasta su madre.

- ¡Madre!¡Mama!- La niña beso a Pansy en la mejilla y se fue hasta Hermione a hacer lo mismo.- Soy Alina Parkinson Granger. Tengo 9 años y no voy a Hogwarts. Me encanta la música muggle, prácticamente el Jazz como madre.

- Por cierto madre.- Pansy miro a Hugo.- Diriges los negocios del abuelo como la presidenta de la compañía y mama es auror.

- Soy presidenta.- susurró Pansy para sí.

- Soy Auror.- le sonrió Hermione.- Creí que trabajaría en el departamento de regulación y control de criaturas mágicas.

- Cambiaste de opinión cuando saliste de Hogwarts.- le dijo Hugo.- Preferiste utilizar tu inteligencia para atrapar a muchos seguidores malvados de Dumbledore con los tíos Ron, Harry y Nev.- Estos se miraron entre sí.- Los tres sois aurores aunque a vuestros esposos no les guste mucho.

- No puedes ser auror, Harry.- siseo Draco.- Es peligroso.

Blaise, Theo y Pansy asintieron de acuerdo con él.

Harry frunció el ceño.

- No quiero empezar una pelea contigo, Draco.

- Yo sí.

Y los demás vieron como los futuros esposos se acercaban para discutir arduamente sobre los derechos de los hombres fértiles.

Entonces Pansy tomo una decisión, se acerco a Hermione y le agarro del brazo.

- Vale que aún no acepte estar casada contigo, Granger.- Esta tiro de su brazo.- Pero obviando que va a ocurrir de todos modos porque si me he casado contigo es que me importarás mucho en el futuro.- Hermione jadeo.- Concuerdo con Draco en que ese trabajo es peligroso.

- ¡Ya ves!- grito Draco.- ¡Pansy esta de acuerdo conmigo!

- ¡Porque es una Slytherin con ideas tan anticuadas como tú!

Hugo sonrió hacia sus madres.

- ¡Además!- tosió para llamar la atención.- ¡Mama esta embarazada!

Hermione y Pansy se observaron fijamente con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Claro esta que el de Pansy se borro rápidamente.

- ¡Y mucho menos dejare que trabajes embarazado, Riddle!

- ¡No seas absurdo, Draco!

Y continuaron...

- Peor me lo pones.- Pansy trago en seco.- Te prohíbo trabajar, Granger.

- ¿Me estas prohibiendo algo, Parkinson?- Hermione levanto la barbilla.- ¡Tu no mandas sobre mi!

- ¡Estas esperando un hijo mio!

El sonrojo de Hermione se hizo mas evidente.

- ¡Aún no!- se cruzo de brazos.- Y seguramente habré pedido una baja por maternidad para estar tranquila.- Pansy bufó.- Todavía no me caso contigo así que puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Hermione se soltó del agarre de Pansy, y esta la cogió de la cintura.

- Eso lo veremos.- Pansy rozó sus labios con los de Hermione.- Cambiaras de opinión, Granger.

- No.- se maldijo al notar que su voz sonaba mas débil.

- ¡Señoritas Parkinson! ¡Granger!.- chillo Macgonagall.- ¡Respeten las normas!

- Quiero palomitas muggles.- le susurro Sirius a Lily en el oído. Esta invoco una caja repleta de palomitas.- Gracias, Evans. ¿Quieres amor?

Lucius negó mientras seguía mirando con diversión la discusión de su hijo y su yerno.

Hermione logro separarse de Pansy al ver como esta se distraía un segundo por un objeto que volaba en su dirección, regalo de la furia de Harry y Draco le atraía hacia él para besarle. Las dos se agacharon y Hermione aprovecho el momento para correr hacia la mesa Gryffindor. Y hubiera sido así de no ser por la mano de Parkinson que tiro de ella.

- No huyas de mi, Granger.

- Huir.- Hermione se dio la vuelta.- No se de que me hablas.

Pansy la sorprendió de un momento a otro con un pequeño beso en los labios que le sabio a chocolate y fresas. La apretó más contra sí y la dirigió hasta su mesa aprovechándose de su aturdimiento para sentarla en sus piernas.

Las pretendientas de Pansy y Hermione las acribillaron con los ojos.

- ¡Ayudadme!- grito Hermione enfadada.- ¡Ron, Harry, Nev!

Ellos se levantaron para ir a buscarla.

- ¡Ni os acerquéis si no queréis probar mi varita!- les advirtió Pansy.

Draco, Theodore, Blaise y el cuarteto dorado la fulminaron con la mirada

- Tranquilos, chicos.- rió Pansy entre dientes.

- ¡Hugo! ¡Alina!- Estos sonrieron con culpabilidad.- ¡Ayúdame soy vuestra madre!

Hermione intento moverse de todas las formas posibles.

- Lo siento, mama.- dijeron a la vez, y continuo Hugo.- No quiero enfadar a madre. Además que esta situación ocurre dos o tres veces al día en casa.- Pansy miro burlonamente a Hermione.- Siempre os he visto igual sobretodo cuando algunos hombre o mujeres miran de mas a mama.- Pansy frunció el ceño.- Sigo, no tengo novio.- observo disimuladamente la mesa del futuro.- Y mi hermana tampoco tiene si no quiere que le pegue una paliza.

- ¡Tonto!

Alina le empujo.

- ¡Y con esto termina nuestra presentación!- finalizo Hugo.

Hermione los miro embobada, y Pansy contemplo a su nueva familia.

- Nuestros hijos no han salido tan mal, Granger.- le murmuró al oído.- Te doy una oportunidad.

- ¿Que tu me das una oportu...mmm.

Pansy la volvió a besar acallando sus quejas.

- Ves te lo dije, Feorge.- Fred se giro hacia su hermano George, que parecía perdido en otro mundo.- Me debes diez galeones...¡Feorge!- movió la mano delante de su cama.- ¡George!

- Perdóname, Gred.- George le apretó el hombro.- Te lo contare todo después, pero no ahora.

Fred asintió serio.

- ¡Buenos días señores y no tan señores somos George y Fred!- anunciaron unos nuevos chicos.- ¡Los hermanos de distintos padres!


	8. Estos chicos son geniales!

Para George este era su peor dia, solo al levantarse se habia dado cuenta que seria malo, que algo iba a cambiar y eso le ponia de los nervios. Fred no paraba de observarlo con curiosidad, en algun momento tenia que decirle lo que le pasaba. Maldito Richman, no es que estuviera enamorado de el, no mucho. Quizas un poco.  
>Que mas da el muy idiota se iba a casar con otra. Buscaria a otro hombre y arreglado.<br>- Buenos dias señores y no señores somos George y Fred, los hermanos de distintos padres...- Todo el mundo miro a los gemelos. George era pelirrojo, alto, palido con unas cuantas pecas, con la gran diferencia de que tenia los ojos verdes. Fred era pelirrojo de un color mas oscuro, igual de alto, palido sin pecas y ojos caramelo.  
>Sus diferencias apenas se notaban.<br>- Ya era hora de que os casarais.- Dijo Molly saltando desde su silla. Sus hermanos los felicitaron.  
>- Pero yo...como padre.- George trago en seco - No en realidad eres mi papi.- Señalo Fred - Eso es mucho peor.- Su hermano Fred le puso la mano en el hombro, estaba tan absorto como el.<br>- Y yo...tu eres mi hijo - Si, papi Fred...padre esta en la sala.- Fred mir por todos lados.- Al igual que el padre de mi hermano postizo - Mi futuro marido.- George miro de reojo a Richman. Desecho la idea. - Bien quiero conocerlo.

- Tranquilo papi todo a su tiempo.- Sonrio Fred. " Si supieras".  
>- Bien este maravilloso muchacho, es un gran hermano y novio. Verdad Fred?.- George acerco lentamente su cara a la de Fred.<br>- Si.- Suspir Los gemelos palidecieron como su familia.  
>- JAJAJA.- Los del futuro soltaban lagrimas al igual que Fred y George.- Lo siento papis era una broma - Eso ha estado muy bien .- Aplaudio Sirius - Concuerdo con mi hermano canuto. Lunatico dame chocolate.- Dijo James. Remus saco chocolates de su bolsillo.<br>- Cariño estas comiendo mucho últimamente, acabas de comerte un gran trozo de tarta de melaza.- Dijo Tom preocupado - Dejame Tom. Tengo hambre.  
>- Bien. Gracias tio Cornamenta, lunatico, Canuto.- Ellos asintieron.- George si eres tan amable - Como decia es un gran hermano y bromista.<br>- Asi se habla.- Gritaron los merodeadores.  
>- Tenemos 17 años. Asi que es nuestro ultimo año en Hogwarst. Pero los veranos trabajamos en la tienda de papis. Cosa que seguiremos cuando ellos se jubilen.<br>- Seguir esperando.- Dijeron lo gemelos.  
>- Bueno padre ya te convencera.<br>- Quien es?- pregunt Fred - Tranquilo ya lo dire .  
>- Nuestras notas fueron normales, pasabamos todo el dia en el despacho de la profesora minnie. Ah somos Gryffindor. Como se me ha podido olvidar algo tan importante George?<br>- No se hermano. Nos disculpamos.  
>La mesa Gryffindor aplaudio tanto como la familia Weasley.<br>- No tenemos novio ni novias. Almas libres por siempre.  
>- Eso mismo dijeron los gemelos y os tuvieron a vosotros.-Rio Percy - Eso es verdad.- Afirm Ron - Bueno la vida a veces no sale como quiere. De no ser por eso nuestros papis no nos tendrian y no tendria a nuestros hermanos pequeños.<br>- Hermanos pequeños?- Tragaron en seco George y Fred - Los unicos gracias a Merlin. Cre que nosotros eramos suficientes pero no.  
>- Aun recuerdo ese dia tenia 11 años y papi se desmayo en la cocina. Padre se asusto mucho y llamo al medico. Horas después supimos que venia un nueva pesadilla en la familia.<br>- Lo mismo ocurrio en la casa de enfrente. Papi se desmayo y padre llamo al medico. El demonio vino nueve meses después.  
>- Hasta para eso teneis telepatia.- Se quejo Ginny. Ellos solo sonrieron.<br>- Bien enanos pasad.- Dos niños de unos seis años corrieron hasta sus papis. Uno tiene el pelo negro y el otro era rubio los dos de ojos azules. Eran realmente tiernos.  
>- Papis.- Chillaron Los gemelos los cargaron mientras los abuelos Weasley les hacian mimos.<br>- Ellos obviamente no van a Hogwarts pero se nota que iran a Slytherin.- Los niños corrieron a la mesa del futuro.  
>- Por merlin. Weasleys en Slytherin.- Dijo un Bill abrazado por Regulus.- Creo que lo he visto todo.<br>- Y aun quedan mas en Slytherin.- Grito alguien de la mesa del futuro.  
>Los Weasley estaban asombrados.<br>- Hey Blaise he visto un moreno parecido a ti y tenia un poco de Weasley.- Susurro Pansy en el oido de Blaise, quien se volteo rapidamente. Hermione estuvo a punto de soltarse.- No tan rapido muñeca.  
>- Hugo.- Que estaba sentado a su lado.- Parkinson siempre me tiene asi.<br>- No hay cosa que le guste mas.- Suspiro .- Te tiene todo el dia sentada en su regazo.  
>- Acostumbrate, Granger.- Murmuro en su oido. Hermione sintio un escalofrio.<br>- Mama, madre siempre te tiene agarrada sobre todo si otras mujeres se fijan en ti.  
>- Vaya Parkinson que posesiva.- Sonrio Hermione. Pansy noto un hoyuelo en su mejilla, la miro embobada.<br>- Acostumbrate, Granger nadie se te acercara con raras intenciones sino quiere mi varita en sitios que no nombrare.- Le advirtio Pansy Hermione solo rio .

- Ahora nos podeis decir quien son vuestros padres, porfavor?.- Suplico Fred Fred tambien habia estado preocupado por eso. Quien le gustaba habia roto con el hace tres dias. Por razones que no sabia. Se lo habia ocultado a George y se sentia culpable pero era una relacion en secreto. Solo esperaba que lo perdonara y poder olvidar al imbecil.  
>- Bien. Mi padre es Adrian Pucey y el de George es Terence Higgs. Todo quedo en silencio - Que!.- Gritaron los gemelos, Adrian, Terencey dos voces mas pero furiosas.<br>- Eso no es posible.- Gruño un antiguo alumno que estaba sentado en la mesa Slytherin. Se llamaba Cassius.  
>- No te metas Cassius.- Le aviso Fred.<br>- Claro que me meto tu no puedes estar con ese idiota.  
>- Pues lo estoy aunque sea un idiota.<br>- Hey.- Grito Adrian indignado.  
>- Que pasa Fred. Porque Warrington se ha metido.<br>- George tenemos que hablar.- Richman se acerco hasta George.  
>- Tu y yo no tenemos nada que decirnos.<br>- Haber papis no teneis que deciros algo.- Le susurro George a su papi Fred.  
>- Fred...<br>- George...  
>- He estado saliendo con Cassius Richman - Estoy en otro mundo.-Le dijo Ron a Harry.  
>- Esto es de locos.- Refunfuño Snape.<br>- Que tienen los Slytherin tambien son guapos.  
>- Vaya Bill ahora se que piensas de mi.- Se rio Regulus a un sonrojado Bill - Dejadlo tortolitos.- Sonrio Lily.<br>- Lily hablemos porfavor.- Narcisa puso su mano en el hombro de Lily.  
>- Dejame Narcisa.<br>- COMO! TU TAMBIEN!- Gritaron a la vez.- Bueno...  
>- George lo siento prometo decirte todo sin volver a ocultarte nada - No perdoname tu hermano.- George abrazo a Fred.<br>- Chicos...- Murmuro Molly conmovida.  
>- Vale papis dejad el numerito.<br>- Mentis.- Grito Lee Jordan. Los Hijos de los gemelos sonrieron picaramente.- Conozco a los gemelos como la palma de mi mano y cuando mienten suelen tener un raro Tic en el ojo no muy notable, pero se nota.  
>- Lee tiene razon algo que decir sobrinos.- Señalo Ginny - Estos chicos son geniales!.- Sirius tenia una sonrisa en sus labios.- Si, volvemos a tener hijos que salgan como ellos.<br>Lucius penso que no queria morir tan pronto.  
>- Nos habeis pillado ellos no son nuestros padres. En realidad mi padre es Leonard Richman.<br>George abrio los ojos. Richman le sonrio.  
>- Pero si el se va a casar con otra.- Murmuro dolido.<br>- George.- Richman lo abrazo.- He roto el compromiso. Me di cuenta anoche que no podia perderte.  
>George lo beso - Oh, porfavor padres. Que asco. Nunca paran.- Fred hizo una mueca de asco - Bien ahora que mi hermano se ha reconciliado con su novio. Quien es mi futuro esposo si no es Higgs. Porque mentiais sobre el y yo. Verdad?<br>- Bueno...-dudo . Cassius lo fulmino con la mirada.- Vale, vale padre no me mates.  
>- Padre.- Fred trago en seco.- el no puede serlo - Vamos papi, no ves el parecido.- Fred lo analizo. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse.- Se ha dado cuenta. Padre explicaselo.<br>- Fred lo que te dije hace tres dias, tiene una explicacion. Mi padre me amenazo con hacerte daño si no te dejaba. Lo siento. Hoy me he enterado de que murio de un infarto.  
>- Que amable el abuelo.- George rodo los ojos.<br>- Quien se ha atrevido a amenazar a mis hijos.- Se levanto furiosa Molly.  
>- Tranquilizate. El hombre a muerto, esta todo bien verdad?- Arthur le mando una mirada de advertencia a Cassius. El asintio.<br>- Tengo que pensarmelo.- Cassius sonrio y lo agarro por la cintura.- Quizas me lo pienso mas tarde.  
>- Bien.- Y cogio los labios de Fred entre los suyos - Entonces nosotros no somos nada de vosotros.- Cassius y Richman fulminaron con la mirada a Higgs y a Adrian.<br>- Ni te acerques a George/ Fred.- Gruño Richman/ Cassius.  
>- Esto me recuerda mucho a casa. Bien han terminado de ver nuestra hermosa presencia que pase el siguiente.<br>Una chica pelirroja de ojos grises dio un paso adelante...


	9. Ya era hora, Lily

Una chica pelirroja de ojos grises dio un paso adelante, era realmente muy bonita y su sonrisa era traviesa y arrogante.  
>- Buenos dias querido Hogwarts soy la encantadora, hermosa...<br>- Y SOBRE TODO ARROGANTE.- Grito una voz de chico.  
>- Vamos cariño se que me amas.- Sonrio brillantemente.<br>- Lo que tu digas.- Bufo - Soy Lilith, hija de Lilian Evans y...bueno no dire el de mi madre, todavia.  
>Lily al contrario que los demas, sonrio y una rubia Slytherin echaba humo por las orejas.<br>- Eres mi hija?  
>- Si, tu preciosa hija, aunque falta Matt pero el no esta ahora con nosotros solo tiene 10 meses.- Le enseño una foto de un pequeño bebe de ojos verdes y pelirrojo, muy mono.<br>- Oh.- Suspiro .- Es encantador.  
>Lilith hizo un pequeño puchero, Lily la consolo abrazandola. - Vaya, vaya as que la perfecta prefecta Evans es feliz.- Dijo James sonriente.- Me alegro mucho por ti.<br>- Gracias, Jamie.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
>- Padrino, de no ser por tio Tom y mi madre diria que estan enamorados.<br>Los merodeadores y Lily rieron.  
>- Oh por merlin pequeña Evans, yo una vez pense lo mismo.- Afirmo Sirius, siendo abrazado por Lucius.- Pero me equivocaba. Verdad Lunatico?<br>- Una epoca confusa.- Rio Remus.- Creo que ahi empezo mi club de fans a perseguirme.  
>Snape gruño - Club de fans, papa?.- Pregunto Tobías - Oh, si. No quiero volver a saber de ello.<br>- Y no era el unico, hasta Evans tenia su propio club de fans. Sobretodo James y yo. Lo peor eran los dias de San Valentin.  
>Ellos hicieron una mueca.<br>- Dejenme seguir.- Se enfurruño Lilith.  
>- Cariño sigue.<br>- Tengo 19 a os. Fui Rawenclaw, mis asignaturas favoritas son transformaciones y defensa contra las artes oscuras. Y no es porque mi madre sea la profesora de transformaciones.  
>- Tu madre...?- Dijo lily confusa - Si. La mejor. Y mama tu eres auror. Pero estas retirada por un tiempo, Matt es muy travieso. Mis padrinos son Harry y Draco Malfoy.<br>- Muchas gracias, Lily.- Dijeron los dos.  
>- Me encanta el Rock muggle. Soy una fan del Quiddich, fui golpeadora y mis notas eran buenas.<br>- Querida podrias decirnos quien es tu madre...?- Lily estaba desesperada por saberlo.  
>- Claro, madre me mataria y no le gusta que le haga bromas como pensaba hacerle. Asi que al grano. Mi madre es...Narcisa Malfoy.<br>Lily bufo indignada mientras Narcisa sonreia arrogantemente casi igual que Lilith.  
>Los merodeadores negaron con la cabeza.<br>- Ya era hora, Lily.  
>- Que quieres decir Remus?<br>- Es la hora de que la perdones, ella no ha tenido una vida facil. Ninguno de nosotros y mereces ser feliz.- Susurro abrazandola.  
>- Gracias, cariño.- Dirigio su mirada a Narcisa.- Ni te creas que te lo pondre tan facil, Cissa. Me debes una.<br>- Solo con saber que me llamas asi, estoy satisfecha...amor.- Lily se puso del color de su pelo - Madre deja de martirizar a mama. O ella se vengara de ti y no te gustara.  
>- Yo se como hacer que su enfado se vaya.- Narcisa avanzo a zancadas hasta una Lily recelosa.- Te gustara.<br>- No quiero averiguarlo.- Murmuro embobada por su cercania.  
>- Lo haras.- Sus labios se unieron a los rojos de lily, su olor a lavanda la envolvio. La habia extrañado.- Siempre - Esto es un poco incomodo.- Todos los del comedor sonreian picaramente, otros miraban con envidia.- Bien ya he terminado..<br>- Ahora me toca a mi...- Desde la mesa Slytherin, un moreno de ojos marrones boqueo al ver a un clon de el. Un pelirrojo gryffindor aparto su mirada llorosa.  
>Quien sera?<p> 


	10. Zabinni traidor!

Blaize tenia los nervios de punta desde hace dos dias, su pelirrojo no le hacia caso. Ni lo miraba, siempre tenia la cabeza gacha en cuanto sus ojos le miraban. De alguna forma u otra era bueno porque significaba que Ron estaba peor que el.  
>Descubrir que su amigo Draco, estaba con San Potter, habia sido recibido.<br>Que la bestia de Pansy no se separaba de la sabelotodo Granger tampoco era sorpresa.  
>Y que su amigo Theo andara tras los huesos del timido Longbottom. Puff. Eso se olia desde hace tiempo.<br>Casi todos los Weasleys estaban con sus parejas excepto Charlie, Percy y Ginny. Ron no contaba, el era el único con quien tenia que estar.  
>- Ahora me toca a mi...- Vi como se acercaba...UN CLON MIO!<br>- Blaize, Blaize.- Chasqueo Draco.- Sabia que alguien iba a pillarte.  
>- Callate Draco.<br>Mire a mi pelirrojo, sus ojos mostraban una tristeza absoluta. Eso hizo que mi corazón se encogiera.  
>- Padre que recibimiento me estas dando. Crei que era tu favorito, tu heredero.<br>- No molestes Michael. Padre nos quiere a nosotras mas que a ti.  
>- Si claro.- Bufo.<br>- Tres.- susurro Blaize.  
>- Si, solo somos tres. Acercaos pequeñajas.- Unas niñas de piel morena clara, ojos marrones y sonrisa perversa dieron unos pasos hasta el nombrado Michael.<br>- Os presento a Jane y Ginger Zabinni. Yo soy Michael.  
>- Sabemos presentarnos Mich.-Dijeron a la vez.- Padre dile que nos deje.<br>- Hey Zabinni parece que te tienen embaucado.- Zabinni miro embobado a sus pequeñas hijas que le sonrieron.  
>- Querido estas babeando.-Pansy le paso un pañuelo.<br>- Calla, Pansy.  
>- Estas niñas tienen 8 años, por lo tanto aún no tienen casa en Hogwarts. Pero no es dificil saberlo.<br>Ellas soltaron unas pequeñas risas - Tienen la personalidad de un slytherin. Dan miedo. Papi suele decir que se parece padre que a el. Bueno suele decirlo conmigo tambien.  
>Ron aparto la vista de ellos. Aquello era doloroso, el idiota de Zabinni le habia engañado. Después de insistir tanto en conquistarlo, se habia olvidado de el como si nada. Una parte de su cabeza queria ignorarlo y no volverle a hablar nunca y la otra menos razonal queria darle una paliza. Zabinni era mas grande que el pero le pediria ayuda a Harry.<br>- Yo soy Michael Zabinni y lo siento padre soy un orgulloso Gryffindor Zabinni se puso palido.  
>- No puede ser - Tenemos a Zabinni! Tenemos a Zabinni.-Cantaron los gemelos Weasley - Cariño tu no ves algún parecido del hijo de Zabinni con uno de los nuestros.- Le susurro Molly a su esposo.<br>- Estas desvariando querida.- Arthur se agacho para no recibir el golpe de su mujer.  
>- Yo no desvario.- Dijo furiosa.- Conozco muy bien a mis hijos, el chico tiene rasgos Weasleys.<br>Arthur nego divertido.  
>- Por merlin, Blaise que dira tu madre.-Se burlo Draco - Dejalo ya, Malfoy.- Gruño Harry sentado en sus piernas.- El pobre Blaise casi ni respira.<br>- Lo siento, cariño.- Dijo Draco.  
>- Draco eres un mandado.-Rio Pansy - Tu tambien, Pansy.- Gruño Hermione.<br>- Ahora me mandas, Granger.  
>- Si no quieres que te mande sueltame.- Hermione se removio - Ni lo pienses.- Sus brazos rodearon fuertemente la cintura de Hermione.<br>- Estoy en mi septimo año de Hogwarts. Tengo 17 años, me encanta encantamientos y herbologia. Tio Nevi...digo el señor Longbottom me ha enseñado mucho.  
>- En el futuro nos tratamos.- Vacilo Nev. Theo lo miro fijamente.<br>- Si.- Sonrio.- El verano pasado aceptaste darme clases de herbologia, eres muy buen profesor.  
>- Crei que era auror - Lo eres. Pero cogiste vacaciones para pasar tiempo con Tio...con tu esposo - Hermano vas a soltar todo.<br>- Cariño no sigas por ahi.- Le advirtio Andromeda - Estoy casado.- Sonrio Nev. Theo apreto los puños.  
>- Si, bueno adoro el quiddich pero no juego por una lesion en segundo año. Papi me lo prohibio.<br>- Y quien es tu papi?- Inquirio Blaise - Oh, mi papi es adorable, cocina de muerte, guapo, sexy. Todos los hombres querrian tenerlo.- Michael miro de reojo a un Ron rojo de furia. Sus hermanos lo miraban raro.  
>- Pues lo tengo yo...Dime quien es? Como es? Que le gusta? Lo conozco?- Blaise rezaba por que fuera el pelirrojo de sus sueños.<br>Ron ya no pudo mas. Exploto.  
>- Zabinni Traidor!.-Grito con furia. Todos los del comedor lo miraron con los ojos abiertos.- Tanto insistirme para que te diera una maldita cita y ya te vas buscando a otro. Quien te crees que eres! No me vuelvas a mirar ni dirigir la palabra!<br>- Ron yo..- Murmuro - Quedate con tu maravilloso esposo y que sean muy felices!- Ron salio echando humo por las orejas hasta la puerta del gran comedor.  
>- Porfavor papi ya montaste tu numerito.- Dijo picaramente Mich. Ron se quedo paralizado al igual que Zabinni.<br>Las niñas corrieron hacia Ron y lo llevaron hasta Blaise. Ron se quiso pegar por todas las estupideces que habia dicho. Se puso rojo de verguenza.  
>Blaise alzo su menton. Ojos azules y marrones se encontraron.<br>- Blaise lo siento...-Zabinni paso dos manos por su cintura y lo abrazo.  
>- No digas nada, pequeño.<br>- Tu tambien, Ron.- Gritaron los hermanos Weasley.  
>- Que les pasa a los Weasley con los Slytherin.- Le pregunto Tom a James.<br>- Que quieres que te diga sois irresistibles.-James le dio un beso a un Tom sonriente.  
>- Padres deberian daros un premio por la escena tan romantica - Michael.- Bramo Ron.- Deja de burlarte.<br>- Perdona, papi.- Michael agacho la cabeza.  
>- Hermano no enfades a papi.- Rieron las gemelas.<br>- Niñas..- Ron puso las manos en su cintura.  
>- Perdon.- Susurraron - Te ves muy sexy como papi.- Blaise le dio un beso en los labios. A Ron se le iluminaron los ojos.<br>- Asi que sois mis nietas. Que te decia Arthur.  
>- Nunca deberia apostar contra ti, querida.<br>- Hermano ya era hora, no parabas de refunfuñar todos los dias por Zabinni.- Dijo Ginny - Gracias por la información, Ginny.- Gruño Ron.  
>- Al final tienes lo que querias Ron.- Harry lo abrazo.<br>- Te abrazaria, Ron pero aqui la sargenta.- Señalo a Pansy.- No me suelta. Tienes todo mi apoyo.  
>- Apoyo desde lejos.- Dijo Pansy con indiferencia.<br>- Lo acepto.- Ron rodo los ojos.  
>- Por hoy acaban las presentaciones mañana seguiremos con las demas.-Dijo Minerva Todos fueron abandonando el comedor, incluso Pansy con una Hermione que refunfuñaba por el camino.<br>En el campo de Quiddich, un nervioso Wood volaba en su escoba dando vueltas sin sentido. Como podia se habia estado escondiendo del jugador de Irlanda. Parecia que Marcus Flint se habia olvidado de la noche que pasaron juntos, realmente no esperaba que se acordara. Estaban muy borrachos. Lo peor de todo es que a la mañana siguiente el huyo como un cobarde. Tenia miedo de que al verlo se diera cuenta. Y mas por que se dejo una pulsera que le daba suerte en los partidos. Ni loco iba a su casa a buscarlo.  
>- Vaya seras un valiente gryffindor en los partidos pero en mi casa fue justo lo contrario.- Oliver trastabillo de su escoba y casi cayo al suelo de no ser por unos fuertes brazos lo cogieron.<br>- Como puedes ser tan torpe.- Los ojos azules de Marcus hacian que Wood sintiera un cosquilleo en el estomago.  
>- Bajame.- Orden - Lo que tu digas.- Oliver bajo sus piernas pero Marcus lo rodeo fuertemente.<br>- No te dije que me soltaras.  
>- Bajame no es igual que sueltame.- Marcus le susurro en la nuca.<br>- Es lo mismo.  
>- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar. Te dejaste una cosa en mi casa.- De su bolsillo saco la pulsera de cuero marron. Oliver lo intento coger.- No tan rapido. Te lo dare con una condición.<br>- Cual?.-Pregunto receloso - Pasa la noche conmigo...  
>Oliver quiso morirse en ese momento<p> 


	11. Oliver & Marcus Sueltame estas loco!-

En cuanto Oliver oyo eso, empujo a Marcus a quien no le hizo el mas minimo daño y corrio todo lo que sus piernas podian.  
>Maldito idiota no podia pedirle eso. No iba a venderse por una pulsera aunque le diera buena suerte en los partidos. Oliver pensó que volver a por ella no seria mala idea. No podia perder en el Quiddich.<br>Ideo un plan rapido en su mente: Listo.  
>Iria de nuevo al campo.<br>Encontraria a Marcus, le haria una llave muggle.  
>Cogeria su pulsera.<br>Y huiria como un ladron.  
>Oliver sonrio ante tal idea.<br>- Bien eso es lo que hare .- Murmuro para si.  
>- Que haras?- Una persona salio de las sombras.<br>- Que demonios haces aqui Marcus!.- grito Wood. En esa parte del castillo no les oia nadie.  
>Oliver maldijo en voz baja. A la mierda el plan.<br>- Seguirte.- Respondio simplemente.  
>- Oh bien. Me encanta que me sigan.<br>- Aceptaras mi propuesta.  
>- Propuesta indecente mas bien. No voy a venderme por una pulsera, que me da suerte...Talvez no me la quieres dar por eso.- Marcus lo miro sin entender.<br>- Intentas decirme algo?  
>- Me imagino. Te acuestas conmigo, me quitas mi pulsera y yo pierdo en los partidos...Te crees muy listo verdad Flint. Pues no.- La cara de Marcus era todo un poema.<br>Wood se dio cuenta que lo que habia dicho era una total estupidez ya que Flint no podria saber si esa pulsera le daba suerte.  
>- Creo que empiezas a desvariar.<br>- Me da igual. Yo puedo ganar aún sin mi pulsera. Buenas noches Flint.- Se dio la vuelta.  
>- Espera un segundo. Quieres dejar de inventarte cosas absurdas.- Replico Marcus.<br>- No es absurdo.  
>Si lo era.<br>Marcus alzo una ceja.  
>- Un poco.- Sonrio nervioso.<br>- Oliver te lo vuelvo a repetir. Porfavor pasa la noche conmigo.- Wood se sonrojo furiosamente.  
>- Como se te ocurre pedirme algo asi.- Susurro - Te lo pido y la pulsera sera tuya.<br>- Ya es mia.  
>Marcus estaba tan serio como la noche que pasaron juntos por primera vez. La indecision paso por la cara de Oliver. - Acepta.<br>- Tanto quieres tenerme en tu cama por una noche.- Era indignante.  
>- No solo es por una noche.- Marcus se acerco hasta su boca.<br>- Entonces cuanto...?- Vacilo.  
>- Indefinidamente.- Le interrumpio.- Me gustas Wood. No tengo miedo a decirtelo. Aceptas?<br>Desde el fondo de su mente queria repetir y otra queria dejarlo solo en mitad del pasillo.  
>Solo una mas. Examino la mirada de Flint. Prometia tantas cosas - Si.- Susurro embobado. Cogio la mano que le ofrecia y salieron juntos.<br>Si solo era esta noche que no se acabara nunca.  
>A la mañana siguiente.<br>Oliver se desperto en cuanto el sol de la ma ana le dio en los ojos. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en algo duro, se sonrojo al acordarse de la noche anterior.  
>Flint tenia una de sus grandes manos rodeando su cintura, lo que le dificultaba moverse.<br>- No te muevas, amor.  
>- Como me has llamado?.- pregunto avergonzado.<br>- Amor duerme aun queda mucho para ir al comedor.- Movio su cuerpo para abrazarlo. Ahora no tenia ning na opción.  
>- Flint tenemos que hablar...no te das cuenta que esto es raro.<br>- A que te refieres?  
>- Hace poco tu y yo eramos nada mas que enemigos y ahora...amantes - Tu eres muy buen amante.- Sonrio divertido. "Tiene una sonrisa muy bonita" pens Wood.<br>- Gracias. Pero tenemos que hablarlo - Lo haremos, tenemos mucho tiempo.- Oliver asintio.  
>- Quiero darme una ducha antes de irme.<br>- Irte? No, amor tu aceptaste estar conmigo indefinidamente.  
>- Y-yo no dije nada de eso.<br>- No lo entendi de esa forma.- Se levanto rapidamente y cargo a Wood en brazos.  
>- Sueltame.- Chillo.<br>- No.- Contesto.- A bañarse.  
>-Sueltame estas loco.- Rio Wood.<br>- Loco por ti.- Eso lo descoloco.  
>Marcus aprovecho el momento y entr al baño.<br>En el comedor.  
>- Hey papi.- dijo Andromeda.- Puedes decirle a padre que no acose a mi novio.<br>- Draco.- Grito Harry.- Te lo he advertido.  
>- Yo no he hecho nada.- Sonrio con inocencia.<br>- Porfavor hijo dejalo.- Rio Sirius.- eres igual que tu padre.  
>- Canuto tiene raz n los dos son igual de celosos.- Lucius bufo .<br>- Hermanito no te enfades no dice mas que la verdad.- Elliot venia abrazando a su hijo Orion seguido por Rodolphus.  
>- Callate o te borro del mapa.- Siseo - Como si fuera la primera vez que me amenazas. Estoy acostumbrado.<br>- Hay muchos padres celosos sobre todo tu Tom.- James le acaricio la cara.  
>- Yo no soy celoso.- Nego orgulloso.<br>- Porfavor. En nuestra epoca escolar no dejabas que a James se le acercara cualquier chica o chico, incluso habia menores que el.  
>- Exageras.- Bramo Tom.<br>- Bien se ores sientense en sus lugares empezamos.- Ordeno Minerva.  
>- Buenos dias querido Hogwarts soy...<br>Las puertas se abrieron dejando paso a un Oliver sonrojado y abrazado por un feliz Flint - Interrumpimos algo...- dijo Marcus - Vaya modales tienes padre..


	12. ¿Y que paso esa noche, capitan?

Un chico de estatura media, cabello castaño y ojos azules como zafiros observaba con ojo critico a los dos nuevos visitantes.  
>- Vaya modales tienes padre.- Dijo Nicolas divertido.<br>- Como.- murmuro Marcus.- Quien eres tu ?  
>Oliver se habia quedado paralizado.<br>- Te recuerdo papa hemos venido a presentarnos.  
>- Si.- Marcus abrazo mas fuerte a Oliver.<br>- Vas a ahogar al pobre.- Todos los del comedor rieron.- Me dejas seguir?  
>Llegaron a la mesa Gryffindor.<br>- Claro.- Tiro de Oliver para que se sentara en sus piernas. Wood, sin embargo, sabiendo que ese chico podia no ser suyo bajo de su regazo bajo la mirada de Marcus.  
>- Antes de que mi padre me interrumpa de nuevo. Soy Nicolas Alan Flint, hijo de Marcus y Oliver Flint. Pero me gusta que me llamen Nick.<br>La sonrisa de Oliver se ensancho tanto que su cara empezaria a dolerle.  
>- Mas tranquilo padre.- El asintio .<br>- Asi que al final lo conseguiste amigo.- Rio Percy.- Y yo que creia que le harias la cobra durante dias hasta que te acorralara. Casi igual que en la discoteca.  
>- Como es eso amor.- Indago Marcus. Oliver tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.<br>- Bueno...desde que vi que volverias a Inglaterra yo estaba ansioso y nervioso. Lo malo es que no sabia el porque. Te juro que no planee lo de la discoteca, te evite en cuanto te acercaste.  
>El comedor los oia atentamente,<br>Percy sonrio.- Nunca me habia divertido tanto como en esa noche.  
>- Hermano nos vamos a ofender.- Chillaron los gemelos Weasley. Percy nego con la cabeza.<br>- Eso es lo que me dio curiosidad. Huias de mi y no me gusto nada.  
>- Percy me dio una bebida, después le siguieron m s lo que ocasiono que me emborrachara.<br>- Perce.- Le regaño Molly. El sonrio inocente.  
>- Y llegue yo y paso lo que paso esa noche.- dijo Marcus.<br>- Y que paso esa noche, capitan?- pregunto Harry picaro.  
>- Harry.- susurro avergonzado - Nunca lo habia visto asi.- le susurro Angelina Jhonson a Alicia Spinnet que boqueaba asombrada.<br>- Se nota que hasta que no hable no me dejaran seguir.- Nicolas estaba sentado al lado de un atento Sirius come palomitas con Remus y James.  
>- Prosigue hijo.<br>- El sombrero seleccionador me puso en la casa Slytherin.- La casa nombrada aplaudio al igual que su orgulloso padre.- Tengo 17 años y estoy en mi septimo a o en hogwarts. Mi mejor amigo es Hugo, somos inseparables.- La mirada de Hugo a Nicolas no le fue desapercibida para sus padres.- Aunque el siempre este en la biblioteca y yo en el campo de Quidditch. Mi posicion es la de guardian como papi. Soy una fanatico del Quidditch.  
>Oliver sonrio orgulloso. Marcus no podia creer lo feliz que se sentia. Habia pasado de tener a un Wood a otro mas pequeño.<br>- Tengo un hermano mayor pero el no se presentara.- Dijo Nick nervioso.  
>- Un hermano mayor.- repitio Marcus.<br>- Si, pero por su salud su marido quiso que se quedara en casa.  
>- Que tiene?.-dijo Wood preocupado.<br>- Su embarazo le impide moverse es cuestion de seguridad.  
>- Has oido Marcus, nuestro pequeño nos va a hacer abuelos.- Marcus le sonrio tiernamente.- Como se llama? Cuántos años tiene? Jugaba al Quidditch?<br>- Tranquilo. Se llama Magnus Oliver Flint, tiene 20 y era capitan de hufflepuff - Mi hijo en hufflepuff.- Se asombro Marcus.  
>- Si. No tengo mas hermanos. Padre tu eres el capitan del equipo de Irlanda y papi el capitan de Holyhead Harpies.<br>- Cambiaste de equipo Wood.- Dijo Ginny sorprendida.  
>- Si, madrina.- Ginny lo miro sorprendida.- Eres mi madrina con tio Perce. Los de Magnus son el mejor amigo de papa y la tia Lavinia. Y con respecto a que papi se cambio de equipo aún es un misterio.<br>- Por algo habra sido.- Oliver se encogio de hombros.  
>- Entonces tu padre y yo competimos.<br>- A veces pero decidisteis no traer la competicion a casa. Asi nos ahorramos discuciones. Alguna pregunta?  
>- Tienes novio?.- Grito un chico de Ravenclaw Nicolas se sonrojo. Hugo se puso tan rojo como un Weasley.<br>- No el no tiene novio.- Gruño Hugo.- De eso me encargo yo.  
>- Que estas diciendo, Hugo. - Se que somos amigos desde niños pero cada vez que te veo con otro chico o chica me pongo celoso. Descubri que estoy enamorado de ti.<br>- Yo...-dudo Nick.  
>- No tienes que responderme nada y se que esto puede romper nuestra amistad. Perdon.<br>- Deja de disculparte.- Susurro Nick.- El cobarde fui yo por no decirtelo desde hace mucho tiempo.  
>Hugo agarro a Nick por la nuca y lo beso delante de todos.<br>Marcus gruño como solo un padre celoso lo haria. - Tranquilo.- Wood acarico su mano.- Ya son mayores.  
>- Siento interrumpirles señores pero las presentaciones tienen que seguir.- Minerva avanzo un poco sonrojada. El beso se habia vuelto mas apasionado.<br>- He terminado.- Hugo lo llevo con los nuevos Flint a quienes Nick dio un abrazo.  
>- Entonces si tu hermano tiene 20 yo debo estar..- Oliver dejo al aire la pregunta. Nick solo asintio.<br>- Te amo, Oliver.- Marcus no podia pedir mas.  
>- Y yo a ti.<br>- Lo que te faltaba Oli.- Percy abrazo a Oliver al igual que todos lo felicitaban.- Enhorabuena, ojala que yo encuentre a mi hombre.  
>- Quizas ya lo hayas encontrado.- Le susurro una voz ronca en el oido. Percy maldijo en voz baja.<p> 


	13. Te pondre como mi secretaria personal

Percy volvio a maldecir.  
>Ese capullo lo habia encontrado. Como lo habia conocido, p es al igual que su querido amigo Oliver con Marcus. Percy tenia su talon de Aquiles.<br>**- .Flasback**  
>Percy y Oliver bebian sentados en el bar de la discoteca. Hablaban de cualquier cosa y nada. Después de perdonarse con su familia, Percy decidio tomarse unas vacaciones de un trabajo que casi le habia costado la ruptura con los suyos. Merecia unas bien largas. Hasta cambio de forma de vestir, usaba chaquetas de cuero, pantalones e incluso botas de motero. Perfectas para su nueva moto. Las gafas ahora estaban en la basura y su pelo lo llevaba revuelto.<br>Oliver lo habia llamado para salir, pues el pobre chico estaba hecho una mar de nervios.  
>- Verdad que si Perce.- murmur un borracho Oliver.- No puedo hablar con el. Somos muy diferentes y me mandara a volar.<br>- Tranquilizate Oli.- Percy no podia borrar su sonrisa.- Ademas Flint no deja de observarte.  
>- No digas tonterias.-Oliver se giro de su silla.- Ya ves. No esta.<br>- No esta porque se esta dirigiendo aqui.  
>No tuvo tiempo a contestarle. Marcus venia sonriendo e increiblemente vestido con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros que realzaban su sexy figura.<br>- Hola Wood. Cuanto tiempo.- Oliver regreso en s .  
>- Tienes raz n Flint.<br>- Llamame Marcus.-Sonrio.- Y yo te llamare Oliver.  
>- Prefiero Wood.<br>- Luego lo decidiremos. Soy Marcus Flint, tu eres Percy no?- Dijo al Weasley.  
>- Si, soy yo. Bueno quiero bailar un poco. Hasta luego, Oli.<br>Con las hormonas que tiraban esos dos era preferible estar lejos. Paso entre los hombres y mujeres que bailaban muy pegados y se situo en medio. Siguio sus pasos empezando a moverse.  
>La musica sonaba por todo el lugar. Cerro los ojos con la esperanza de olvidar, cada uno de sus errores.<br>Sin notarlo unos brazos rodearon su cintura. No se asusto, varios hombres hacian lo mismo y luego Percy los llevaba a su casa. Eran solo de una noche.  
>Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico.<br>- Estas comodo.- susurro en su oido. El aliento fresco hizo que se estremeciera.- No me reconoces Weasley.  
>- Que dices..?- Percy salio de sus brazos y dio la vuelta.- Smith.<br>Robert Smith, la competencia. El idiota que disputaba por ser el nuevo ministro. No llevaba uno de sus trajes caros, que le quedaban muy bien. Iba informal, el pelo rubio lo llevaba engominado hacia atras y un pendiente brillaba en su oreja izquierda.  
>- Ahora no vas a volver a apoyarte en mi, Weasley.- Rio con burla.<br>- Que te den, Smith.- Intento salir huyendo, la mano de Robert agarro su muñeca.  
>- Espera hombre, quiero divertirme un rato.<br>- Diviertete solo.- Robert chasqueo la lengua.  
>- A ver querido Percy te he elegido a ti como mi diversion de esta noche.<br>- Has bebido algo en mal estado.- dijo incredulo.- Todo el mundo conoce nuestra rivalidad. Y quieres acostarte conmigo.  
>- Yo nunca dije que queria acostarme contigo.<br>- Ah no.- murmur Percy.- Pues mejor para mi.  
>- Solo te pido una cita - No.- Nego .- Esa es mi respuesta.<br>- Lo conseguire, al igual que ser ministro. Te pondre como mi secretaria personal.  
>Lo agarro por el trasero, Percy inconscientemente puso sus manos en el fuerte pecho.<br>- Si quieres me compro una minifalda y te llevo los cafes.- Esto no tenia su gracia. Percy empezaba a hartarse.- Sueltame Smith o sacare la varita.  
>- En una lugar lleno de muggles. El intachable Percy Weasley no haria eso, seria transgredir algunas normas magicas.<br>- Estoy medio borracho, las leyes se pueden ir a la mierda.  
>- Que han echo con el Percy responsable.- Apreto mas fuerte.- LLega el fin del mundo y no me he enterado.<br>- Quieres dejar de tocarme el trasero.  
>- Porque si es muy bonito. Muchas veces lo he observado mientras caminabas hasta tu oficina. Los pantalones de cuero te favorecen, cuando te seguia por las calles pude precenciarlo mejor.<br>- Ahora me acosas, Smith.  
>- No exageres, Weasley. Solo ha sido hoy, para otras veces pienso hacerlo mas legal. Te pido una solo una cita.<br>- No.- Saco la varita.- Sueltame.  
>- Bien.- Saco sus manos. El vacío se sintio por todo el cuerpo de Percy.- Contento?<br>- Mucho.  
>Huyó rapidamente a la barra. Oliver no estaba para ayudarlo.<br>- Donde estas Oliver.-Siseo Percy.  
>- Tu amigo no esta, se fue con Marcus.- Robert lo acorralo contra la barra.<br>- Lo conoces?  
>- Es mi mejor amigo. Venia a esta misma discoteca, cuando giró y que casualidad te encontre a ti.<br>- Tu amigo sabe que eres un acosador.  
>Robert solto su risa agradablemente ronca.<br>- No, no lo sabe. Es un hobbie nuevo, lo reservo solo para ti.- Acerco sus labios hasta el cuello palido de Percy.- Quiero morderlo.  
>- Ni se te ocurra.- Smith no lo hizo, puso sus dientes dejando una marca y le dio un peque o beso.- Ahora te las das de vampiro.<br>- Que quieres que te diga tengo sed de ti.  
>- Porque yo?<br>- Y porque no? Llevo detras de ti mucho tiempo pero no te dabas cuenta, empezaste a salir con mas hombres después de la guerra y me dije que ya era la hora de actuar.  
>- Dejate de juegos que es lo que realmente quieres de mi.- Smith lo miro tras sus ojos verdes y acerco su boca a la de Percy.<br>Estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido de placer, la lengua de Robert encontro toco la suya. Sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo de Percy mientras el pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Smith. Poco a poco paso por debajo de la camisa, acariciando los pezones rosados.  
>- Te gusta verdad?- murmuro Smith.- Esta empezando a raccionar.<br>Movio sus caderas que dieron con la entrepierna de Percy, casi ya despierta al igual que la suya.  
>- No esto no esta bien.- vacilo Percy.- Lo siento.<br>Y con la poca voluntad que tenia le dio una patada en la espinilla y corrio hasta la salida. Busco un punto para aparecerse en el callejon y desaparecio.  
><strong><span> Flasback <span> ** Desde ese momento no lo volvio a ver.  
>- Percy despierta.- La mano de Charlie, su hermano le hizo raccionar.- Estas en otro mundo.<br>- Si, claro.- Parpadeo.  
>- Hey, Rob.- Marcus le abrazo.- Luego tengo que hablar contigo - Cuando quieras.- Contesto sonriente.<br>- Que haces aqui, Smith - Percival que modales son esos.- Le riño su madre, quien estaba haciendo mimos a todos sus nietos.  
>- Lo siento mama.- Cogio del brazo a Robert y lo llevo a una esquina fuera de la vista de todos.<br>- Me han invitado.- Se encogio de hombros.- Me has llevado aqui para seguir con lo de la otra noche.  
>- Quieres que te vuelva a dar un patada. Creeme ahora te dolera mas.<br>- Auch. Me gustaria mas tenerte atado a mi cama.  
>- Porfavor señores vuelvan a sus sitios.- Grito la directora.<br>Dos chicas pasaron al centro del comedor. Las dos eran rubias de ojos verdes.  
>Percy reconocio aquellos ojos.<br>Eran gemelas, usaban ropa muggle pero al contrario que la otra, una llevaba gafas y tenia el pelo mas corto.  
>- Buenos dias Hogwarts del pasado. Somos las encantadoras Molly y Lucy.- Dijo la primera.- Pertenecemos a la familia Weasley. Uno de nuestros padres es Percy.<br>- Oh muchas gracias, cariño.- Molly le dio a Percy uno de esos abrazos que te quitaban el aire. Sus hermanos le felicitaron.  
>- Dilo ya Molly a padre no le gustara la espera.- dijo Lucy - Que cosa tiene que decirme.- Dijo Robert.<br>- Como estas tan seguro que eres el padre de mis hijas, Smith.- Le fulmino con la mirada.- Sabes hay mas hombres aparte de ti.  
>- Y tu crees que les permitiria acercarse a ti. Ademas tu las has visto. Mira esos ojos son los de mi madre.- Se acerco a las chicas que reian.- O me equivoco?<br>- No, padre. Nunca podemos engañarte.- Lucy le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
>- Me case con Smith.- Siseo enfadado.- Me niego.<br>- Oh vamos Percy.- Robert se dirigio a un Percy que echaba humo.- Se que te gusto y por lo que veo tenemos unas niñas preciosas.  
>Las dos se sonrojaron bajo la mirada divertida del comedor.<br>- Ahora no soy el unico Perce.- Grito Oliver desde su mesa.  
>- Me gustas mucho.- cogio su cintura.- Deja que nuestras hijas sigan.<br>- Merlin! Lo ha dejado callado.-Rio George.- Te han domado Percy - Al igual que a ti.- Le devolvio Percy.  
>- En eso tiene razón, hermano.- Afirmo Ginny.<br>- Aqui el mas domado es Ron.- Dijo Fred.  
>- A mi no me metas, Fred. El mas domado eres tu - Lo es Bill.- El mayor de los Weasleys lo mato con la mirada. Charlie no paraba de reir.<br>- Enserio estamos hablando de quien de los Weasley esta mas domado.- Siseo Snape.  
>- Es muy divertido, cariño.- dijo Remus.- Adoro a estos chicos.<br>- Estamos de acuerdo contigo Lunatico.- dijeron Sirius y James.  
>- Callaos ya!-chillaron Molls y Lucy. Todos se callaron.- Gracias.<br>- Han sacado los pulmones de mama.- Se lamento Charlie.  
>- Que quieres decir con eso, charles.-gruño Molly - Nada mama.- Bajo la cabeza.<br>- Presentare a Lucy. Mi hermana gemela aqui presente va a Ravenclaw.- Lucy alzo la mano. La casa de Ravenclaw aplaudio.- Tiene 15 años. Es nuestro quinto año en Hogwarts. Es muy divertida y extrovertida. Juega como cazadora. Le encanta Astronomia y Encantamientos. Minnie la adora, como a mi. Y lo mas importante es una merodeadora. Es lunatica. Los nombres siguen siendo los mismos, vosotros sois una leyenda.  
>Los merodeadores aplaudieron contentos.<br>- Sigue mi hermana.  
>- Mi encantadora hermana va a Gryffindor. Tiene 15 años y juega como cazadora de su casa. Se sabe todas las leyes existentes, gracias a papi.<br>- Percy sigue siendo Percy.  
>- Pues claro.- bufo indignado. - Sus asignaturas preferidas son Herbologia y historia de la magia.<br>- Enserio.- Gritaron todos incredulos. Hasta lo mas inteligentes de Hogwarts.  
>- Pues si. Le encanta. Es una merodeadora de corazón. Nuestros mejores amigos son todos. Nos llevamos bien con todo el mundo. Nos peleamos pero somos una gran familia. Preguntas?<br>- Cariño teneis mas hermanos?.-pregunto Molly - Uno pequeño, tiene tres años. Se llama Robert J. Smith. Se parece mas a papi que a nosotras. Ven rob.  
>Tobias vino cargando a un niño pelirrojo de ojos azules, vestido con un mono vaquero y unas zapatillas. Era adorable. Le dejo en el suelo y corrio hasta Percy.<br>- Papi.- Alzo sus brazos para que le cargara. Percy no dudo ni un segundo.  
>- Es un mini tu.- dijo Robert alegre.- Aun sigues con no casarte conmigo.<br>- Callate idiota.- Y lo beso delante de todos.  
>- Por cierto. Papi lo conseguiste eres el nuevo ministro de magia. El tio Kingsley renuncio, necesitaba unas buenas vacaciones con su esposa.<br>- Me case?  
>- Si.- Contesto Lucy.-con mi madrina Tonks.<br>Tonks, que habia llegado hace un momento se quedo paralizada. Se sonrojo como su pelo y se sento al lado de Kingsley, uniendo sus manos bajo la mesa.  
>- Mis padrinos son el tio Oliver y Marcus. Y los de Rob son tio Bill y la abuela Molly.<br>- Gracias Percy.- El asintio.  
>- Pero tu no querias el puesto.- le pregunto a Smith. - No. Renuncie al trabajo, ahora voy a ser lo que he querido siempre. Mi propia marca de escobas de Quiddich.<br>- Y es una de las mejores en el futuro. La Nimbus 3000 es la mejor en todo el mundo magico.  
>- Quiero probarla.- Dijo Harry. - Con cuidado, amor.- Draco le dio un beso en la frente.<br>- Gracias, Robert.- Bajo al pequeño y abrazo a Smith.  
>- Bueno nosotras hemos acabado, que pase el siguiente.<p> 


	14. Nos acercareis a MI Neville ni a un metr

Neville Longbottom se habia despertado de buen humor ese dia, nada iba a cambiar su estado de alegro a por el momento todo iba bien. Solo habia un pequeño cambio, minúsculo. No. Gigantesco. Si, creo el nombre le venia perfectamente. El hombre de sus sueños parecia haberse enterado de que existia, aquellos ojos de los que se habia enamorado lo vigilaban tan atentamente que dolia y lo hacia ponerse mas torpe de lo normal. - Bueno nosotras hemos acabado, que pase el siguiente...  
>Una chica de pelo negro corto, ojos marrones y cara fina camino hasta la mesa de profesores con un niño de seis a os de la mano.<br>- Encantada de conoceros.- sonrio dulcemente. Neville le parecio tierna.- Soy Alice y el es mi hermano, Johan.  
>- Tanta sonrisa me va a deslumbrar.- Theo lo fulmino con la mirada.- tranquilo hermano. Hoy estas mas amargado de lo normal.<br>- Cierra la boca.- siseo molesto. Habia captado cierto parecido entre Neville y la chica, Alice.  
>- Tengo 14 años, voy a mi cuarto año en Hogwarts. Mi casa es Hufflepuf.<br>Los tejones aplaudieron encantados y los Slytherin pensaron que no era tan extraño.  
>- Como veis, al pequeñin a un le falta tiempo para ir a hogwarts. Mi asignatura favorita es cuidado de criaturas magicas con Hagrid. Hagrid desde su asiento sonrio entusiasmado. Todos aplaudieron al guardabosques.<br>- Me falta algo.- puso un dedo en su barbilla.  
>- Tienes que decir quienes son tus padres.- dijo Andromeda, sabiendo lo despistada que era ella.<br>- Oh, gracias, Andy.  
>- Esta chica me recuerda mucho a Neville.- le susurro Hermione a Harry. - A mi tambien.<br>- Mi papi es Neville Longbottom.- el comedor entero miro a Neville, el pobre entro en shock.- papi te encuentras bien?  
>Theo maldijo en voz baja.<br>- Enhorabuena Nev.- gritaron los gemelos.- estamos contentos y enfadados a la vez.  
>- Porque?.- pregunto Cassius.<br>- Le han quitado la inocencia que tenia.- replico Fred indignado. Nev se sonrojo.- miralo es adorable.  
>- Dejadlo Fred, George.- bram Ron.- Lo estan avergonzando. Perdon Nev.<br>- Nad-a.- susurro.  
>- Enhorabuena Nev.- Harry lo abrazo.<br>- Mi pobre y sexy Nev al final no podremos pervertirte nosotros.- se lamento Seamus. Dean lo consolo.  
>- Adios al trio y los juguetes nuevos por Internet.<br>- Que es eso?-pregunto Terry Boot.  
>- Que panda de pervertidos.- siseo Severus.<br>- Son jovenes.- rio Remus.- Severus esta noche tambien vamos a hacer cosas pervertidas.  
>- Eso me gusta.<br>- Es muy entretenido el tema. Esos chicos quieren violar al pobre chico, Harry y Ron lo defienden y el aludido solo se sonroja.  
>- Hermano quieres callarte no escucho.- dijo Sirius.<br>- En mi epoca no se hablaba abiertamente de estos temas.- mascull Tom - Tu epoca esta muy lejos de la mia porque yo si escuchaba estas conversaciones.- coment James divertido.  
>- Ojala estuvieran Frank y Alice para ver crecer a Nev.- murmur Lily triste.<br>- Lo estan.- Narcisa la abrazo.- Y su madrina la compa ara.  
>- Eso es cierto.- se animo.- Cuidare de Neville. Aunque estoy volviendo a pensar...a n no te he perdonado del todo Narcisa.<br>- Llamame Cissa.  
>- Pervertidos. Dejad a Neville.- chill Hermione.<br>- Estas bien Nev?- le pegunto Luna a Neville.- Mira a tus hijos son muy guapos. Te doy mis felicitaciones.  
>- Gracias Luna.- le agradecio. Decidio ir donde sus hijos mientras el trio de oro discutia con Dean y Seamus. Ahora se habia sumado una Ginny cabreada defendiendo a Neville. Fenomenal.- Hola.<br>- Papi.- saludo Johan.- donde esta padre?  
>- Eh.- no sabia que decir.- no lo se.<br>- No te preocupes papi.- Alice se tiro encima de l. Neville sintio una punzada en el pecho.- Papa esta aqui.  
>- Como?.<br>Una explosion resono en el comedor. Parece ser que un chico habia levantado la varita y disparado luces para disipar a los que discutian. Ese chico se llamaba Theodore "cabreado" Nott.  
>El comedor quedo en silencio al ver la cara fulminante de Nott. Su cara estaba roja de furia y apretaba los pu os.<br>Sus amigos se levantaron intentando reducirlo, al conocerlo sabian que Nott nunca se enfadaba por estupideces. Esta no era una situacion estupida. Lo habian vigilado desde que Alice, la hija de Neville salio al escenario. Theodore Nott estaba que se subia por las paredes. SU Neville, estaba casado con otro hombre. Tambien podia ser una mujer, pero por un descuido escucho una conversacion entre Nev y sus amigos y descubrio que era gay. Ahi todo perfecto porque significaba una oportunidad para l. Hasta que los malditos pervertidos de Gryffindor abrieron la boca y hablaron de lo adorable y sexy que era su Nev.  
>En ese momento su enfado era poco, pero escucho sobre trios, juguetes y Nev incluido. Eso hizo que explotara y lanzara rayos con su varita.<br>- Basta!.- bramo enfadado. El tono de su voz era tetrico.- Orgias, juguetes sexuales. Nos acercareis a MI Neville ni a un metro.  
>Apunto a unos palidos Dean y Seamus. El trio de oro, los gemelos y Ginny miraban con la boca abierta a Theo.<br>- Papi calmalo. Tu eres el nico que puede.- Johan miro a su papi Nev asintiendo las palabras de Alice.  
>- Yo.- musito incredulo.- dime que hacer.<br>- Besale.- Neville se sonrojo.- Si hay alguien mas celoso en esta sala es padre. Puede ser serio y reservado pero contigo su sobreproteccion es muy grande. Rapido o tio Dean y tio Seamus no viviran mucho tiempo.  
>Neville abrio los ojos incredulos.<br>- Luego hablamos sobre lo que te dije.- Empujo a Neville.- Vamos.  
>- Señor Nott baje la varita.- gruño Minerva.<br>Con la voluntad Gryffindor que le quedaba se acerco a Theo despacio, el seguia apuntando a sus amigos. Cogio su cara entre las manos y lo beso.  
>El brazo de Theo rodeo su cintura como un barrote de hierro. Para cualquiera desde lejos pensaria que le hacia da o pero Nevile lo sintio como una caricia. Rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Theo y todo el comedor desaparecio.<br>Un carraspeo los saco de su enso acion, parte del comedor los miraban divertidos. Neville nunca habia estado tan rojo y tembloroso en su vida.  
>- Porque lo has hecho Nev.- le pregunto Theo.- Solo para que no los hiciera nada a tus amigos.<br>- No.- neg .- lo hice porque tenia muchas ganas de besarte y aparte que no quiero que te manden a Azkaban.  
>Theo, por primera vez sonrio.<br>- Perdoneme profesora- se dirigio Theo a Minerva.- mi comportamiento ha sido horrible.  
>- Porfavor que no se repita.<br>El asintio tenso.  
>- Papa ya te has tranquilizado.- dijo Alice desde lejos.- Ve con papa Johan.<br>Johan corrio hasta Theo y le insto a que lo cargara. Un poco incredulo lo levanto.  
>- Madre mia Nott. Nunca pense en verte tan enfadado.- rio Draco.<br>El comedor se recupero rapidamente.  
>- Somos Alice y Johan Nott-Longbottom.- dijo Alice.<br>- Sigo antes de que ocurra algo mas. Johan tiene seis a os, no va a Hogwarst y estudia en casa con papi, quien pidio unas vacaciones merecidas al ser auror. Padre tu llevas el negocio familiar. Mis madrinas son Luna y Ginny. Y las de Johan son Blaize y Draco. Preguntas?  
>Ellos le agradecieron.<br>- Tienes novio?.- le pregunto. Alice haciendo honor a su papi se sonrojo. Theo le gruño.  
>- No.- respondio.- pero estoy enamorada de alguien.<br>- Quien?- pregunto Michael Zabinni molesto.  
>- No te importa.- susurro seriamente Alice. Parecia raro el comportamiento de ella.- Hemos terminado.<br>Alice corrio a abrazar a Theo.  
>- Padre porfavor no hechices a mis tios. Me caen muy bien.- espet Alice.<br>- No lo haré .- Theo los miro.- les pido disculpas.  
>- No, nosotros te pedimos perdon.- habló Dean.- hemos sido muy maleducados. Solo queremos proteger a Nev.<br>- Se te fue el enfado.- pregunto Nev temeroso.  
>- Si.- afirmo.- lo del beso...<br>Neville puso un dedo en su boca.  
>- Estoy enamorado de ti, Theo. Me gustas desde quinto a o. Cuando me ayudaste con lo de pociones.<br>- Igual que a mi. Yo tambien estoy enamorado de ti.  
>Longbottom creyó morir de felicidad.<br>- Papa dile a papi lo que descubriste.- le animo Alice.  
>- Eh...te refieres al libro.- Ella asintio.- Nev hace poco descubrio una pocion que podia liberar a tus padres de San mungo.<br>A Nev se le empañaron los ojos.  
>- Crei que ya no habria posibilidades.<br>- Las hay o eso creo. Funciono alice?  
>- Me alegra decirles que si. Los abuelos viven felizmente en Londres.<br>- Que pocion es esa, Señor Nott?-dijo Snape levantandose.  
>Despues de varias explicaciones, todo se calmo.<br>- Que pase el siguiente...


	15. Despierta holgazan!

- Que pase el siguiente...  
>- Esperen un momento haremos un descanso de 10 minutos.- El comedor se disolvio y las conversaciones empezaron en las mesas.<br>Ginny Weasley sonreia mientras observaba como sus amigos se besaban, charlaban y reian con sus respectivas parejas.  
>- Hey Ginny.- la saludo Tonks acercandose.<br>- Tonks, hace tiempo que no te veia.  
>- Lo sé, hemos tenido que encerrar a todos los mortifagos de Dumbledore y hay mucho papeleo.- explico<br>- Debes estar cansada.- Ginny sonrio.- aunque no me perdi esa parte de la presentacion de las hijas de Percy. ¿Desde cuando estas enamorada de Kingsley?  
>Tonks se sonrojo.<br>- Uhmm.- miro a Kings que charlaba alegremente con Arthur.- desde hace tres meses.  
>- Siempre pense que te gustaba Remus.<br>- Solo somos amigos.- afirmo.- Además que Snape no me deja acercarme mucho a Rem.  
>Las dos rieron.<br>- Ya te declaraste?.- le pregunto Tonks.  
>- No.- suspiro. Sus ojos marrones se volvieron tristes.- Estoy buscando la forma de decirselo.<br>- Se que encontraras las palabras adecuadas.  
>- Y si no me acepta?<br>- Por lo menos sabras que lo has intentado antes que quedarte con la duda.- Ginny la abrazo.- Ahora voy a molestar un poco a Snape. Hey Rem!  
>Se tiro encima de Remus bajo la mirada fulminante de Snape y Kingsley.<br>" Esta Tonks".- negó con la cabeza, viendo como Kingsley la agarraba de la cintura y se la llevaba. La cara de Tonks era alegria pura.  
>- Gin.- susurraron en su oido.- que haces?<br>La voz suave de Luna hizo que le dieran escalofrios.  
>- Nada.<br>- Se que te pasa algo. No te presionare, pero puedes contar conmigo.  
>Ella asintio.<br>Puso su mano sobre la de Ginny, mientras la miraba. Los ojos azules de Luna la atravesaron.  
>- Vuelvan a sus asientos.- grito Minerva.<br>- Creo que de danto repetirlo, su boca se va a convertir en pico de loro.- le dijo Sirius a James. Desgraciadamente Minerva lo oyó y le mando un hechizo que rozo su cabeza.  
>- Lo siento. Se me ha escapado sin darme cuenta.- Sirius sabia que no era cierto. Lucius y Draco fulminaron con la mirada a Minerva.<br>- No enfades a Minnie.- le advirtio James  
>- Que ha dicho, Potter.<br>- Yo.- se señalo.- si no he hablado.  
>- Cobardes.- rio Remus.<br>- Empezemos.- gruño Lucius  
>Dos rubios de ojos marrones pasaron delante seguidos de dos chicos, una niña y Andromeda que cargaba a un niño de ojos verdes curiosos.<br>- Que tal hogwarts? Somos los Lorcan y Lissander Weasley.  
>- Ahora hay que adivinar si son hijos de Charlie o Ginny.- Molly miró a sus nietos atentamente.<br>- Que dices cielo?- Arthur espero a su mujer.- Charlie o nuestra hija.  
>- Queridos decirlo vosotros.- sonrio tiernamente.<br>- Gracias abuela.  
>- Tenemos 14 años. Lorcan va Gryffindor y yo a Rawenclaw.- Las dos casas aplaudieron.-Mi hermano es comentarista de su casa y yo soy cazador igual que nuestra madre Ginny Weasley.<br>Ginny abrio la boca y miro rapidamente a Luna que parecia estar en otro mundo. Realmente si veias los ojos de Lovegood eran tristeza y dolor.  
>"Quizas el destino no lo quiere"- pensaron las dos.<br>- Madre mia Ginny cuantos hijos tienes.- le pregunto Percy.  
>- Pues no lo se hermano.<br>- Dios mio cuantos hijos tiene la Weasley.- se carcajeo Malfoy.  
>- Papa porfavor no digas nada.- Andy alzo una ceja.<br>- Que quieres decir?.- Ella no respondio.  
>- Vamos a nuestro cuarto año. Mi patronus es un lobo y el de Lissander un caballo será por que se parece mas a madre.<br>- Es verdad os pareceis a Ginny menos por el pelo rubio.- dijo George.  
>- Lorcan se parece mas a nuestra otra madre.- Lissander miro a su hermano que miraba hacia arriba distraido.<br>Ginny se paró.- Vuestra otra madre.- trago en seco.  
>- Si.- afirmo.- nuestra otra madre que esta en esta sala.<br>- Oh.- Nev se levanto del regazo de Theo.- Creo que lo se. Tu hermano tiene su misma mirada.  
>- Tio Nev eres muy listo.- sonrio Lorcan.<br>- Tu que dices Hermione?.- le susurro Ron.- Quien es la madre?  
>- Ni idea.<br>- Mis materias favoritas son CCM y Herbologia. Las de Lorcan son Adivinacion y Astronomia.  
>- Te gusta Adivinacion?.- le pregunto Ginny a su hijo. Él asintio.<br>- No tenemos pareja por el momento.- siguio Liss.- Nuestras mejores amigas son Molly y Lucy aunque vayan un año después que nosotros.  
>- Adoramos a esos chicos.- gritaron las dos.<br>El comedor rio.  
>- Yo quiero ser cazador profesional una vez salga de Hogwarst y Lorcan quiere seguir con la revista de mama...el Quisquilloso.<br>Un silencio sepurcral se extendio por la sala.  
>Luna miro fijamente a los chicos que tenia enfrente.<br>- Sois mis hijos.- confirmo  
>- Si, mama.<br>Ginny seguia en shock siendo auxiliada por Nev y sus hermanos.  
>- Madre despierta.- Lorcan se acerco.<br>- Si...si.- dudo  
>- Ginny si tan mal estas por esto, yo lo entiendo.- susurro Luna dolida.- Seguiremos siendo amigas con perdon a Lorcan y Lissander.<br>- Mama...- murmuró Lissander preocupado.  
>- Ginny.- Tonks la empujo.- es tu oportunidad. Vamos!<br>Weasley se levanto temblando y se acerco.  
>- Y si te digo realmente que no quiero ser tu amiga...- Los ojos de Luna se empañaron.- sino tu novia.<br>- Yo...- Luna boqueo.  
>Los merodeadores estaban a punto de echarse a llorar.<br>- Últimamente estan muy sensibles.- dijo Lucius a Tom. Snape miraba tiernamente a Lupin.  
>Ginny acerco sus labios con los de Luna. Un beso pequeño que transmitio todo lo que sentian.<br>- Que bonito.- Molly lloro en el hombro de su esposo que la consolaba.  
>- Conociendo a Lovegood no amenazaremos a nadie.- dijo Bill contento por su hermana.- Verdad chicos?<br>Sus hermanos asintieron.  
>Se separaron sonrojadas y se sentanton juntas con las manos unidas.<br>- Nosotros hemos terminado que sigan ellos.- señalo a los chicos que estaban entrenidos mirandoles.  
>- Son vuestros hermanos.- Los chicos rieron.<br>- No...el pelo rubio es común en su familia.  
>- Queridos alumnos de Hogwarst.- grito Andromeda.- ellos son mis hermanos pequeños.<br>- Que...ellos son.- Harry se levanto.- Bueno nos dijiste que tenias cinco hermanos.  
>- Vamos papi no quieres conocer a esta belleza.- Un chico rubio de ojos verdes se acerco.- Soy el fabuloso James Sirius Malfoy. Tengo 17 años, es mi último año en mi colegio favorito. Llevo los nombres por mis abuelos James y Sirius. Mis padrinos son tios Blaize y Pansy.- Ellos le agradecieron.- Soy buscador de Slytherin. Soy cornamenta con mis mejores amigos. Tengo novia, pero ella ahora no esta aqui.<br>- Pobrecito James esta sufriendo.- dijo Tom, el tercer hermano.- Soy Thomas Severus Malfoy, voy a mi quinto año por consiguiente tengo 15. Mis asignaturas preferidas son DCAO y pociones. Voy a Gryffindor, no juego al quiddicht pero siempre lo veo. Me gusta leer. Mi tia Hermione me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe. Mis padrinos son Tio Theo y Nev. Mi nombre va en honor a mi abuelo Tom y al padrino de mi padre. Quien me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe de pociones.  
>Severus hizo una mueca que parecia una sonrisa.<br>- Gracias hijo.- dijo Tom  
>- Espero que Granger no te haya contagiado su amor por los libros.<br>- Que quieres decir con contagiar, Malfoy?.- Hermione entrecerro los ojos.  
>- Si, que has querido decir con eso Malfoy.- replico Harry. Draco trago en seco.<br>- Antes de que maten a papa empiezo yo.- Una chica pelirroja de ojos grises paso adelante.- Soy Lily Luna Potter. Mis padres son Draco y Harry Malfoy.  
>- Que bien suena.- Draco abrazo a un Harry sonriente.<br>- Tengo 13, es mi tercer año y al igual que mi hermano Tom me gusta mas leer pero no impide que apoye a mi casa, Hufflepuff.  
>La casa aplaudio encantada.<br>- Mi hija en Hufflepuff.- boqueo Draco.  
>- Si, papa. Me apoyaste en su momento ahora no te arrepientas.- Dijo Lily friamente. Después de todo era una Malfoy.<br>- Si-i.- Asintio. Lily sonrio tiernamente.  
>- Me encantan transformaciones, la abuela Minnie me enseño desde pequeña.<br>Minerva ignoro el nombre y miro a su futura alumna con cariño.  
>- Adoro transformar cualquier cosa. Mi nombre va en honor a la tia Lily y Luna que son mis madrinas.<br>- Muchas gracias Harry, Draco.- Los ojos de Lily se empañaron. Harry la abrazo.  
>- Gracias Harry, Draco.- dijo Luna con su caracteristica voz.<br>- De nada Luna.- Andromeda se adelanto.  
>- Este pequeño de aqui se llama Remus Anthony Malfoy y tiene dos años.- Remus miro a Harry con agradecimiento infinito. Corrio a abrazarlo.<br>- Muchas gracias Harry, siempre has sido un hijo para mi.- A estas alturas Harry y Remus soltaban lagrimas.  
>- No, gracias a ti por apoyarme y cuidarme cuando pensaba que estaba solo.- Harry lo estrujo.<br>- No se como agradecertelo moony cuidaste del cachorro estos años que no estuvimos.- James tambien lo abrazo.  
>- Siempre lo hize aunque fuera en las sombras de la casa de tus "tios".- Harry rio.<br>- Que emotivo.- Andromeda se limpio las lagrimas.- Bueno el chico a un no va al colegio pero se ve que sera Gryffindor.  
>El pequeño al ver a Harry estiro sus brazos para que lo cogiera.<br>- Hola Rem.- Harry beso su mejilla. Draco los miraba enamorado.-Y Scorpius?  
>- Comiendo.- Señalo a Scorpius que se atiborraba de tarta absorto del mundo.- No se como no engorda.<br>- Los Malfoy nacemos asi comemos pero no engordamos.  
>Algunas mujeres y hombres bufaron.<br>- Si, Scorpius se presenta.- Andy espero a su hermano, que seguia en su mundo. Suspiro.- El es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, tiene 7 y estudia en casa con papi.  
>Camino rapidamente hasta el y le quito el plato de tarta.- Despierta holgazan!<br>Scorpius casi se cae de la silla.  
>- Eso es todo.- Las risas del comedor no tardaron en llegar.<br>- Ves Potter mi estirpe es buena.- sonrio Malfoy orgullosamente.  
>- Si, cariño, si.- Harry le acaricio la cara. La cara de Malfoy cambio totalmente a su contacto.<br>- Te tienen fichado hermano.- Blaize le guiño un ojo.  
>- Los siguientes...<p> 


	16. Tus hijos estan aqui y tu en la luna!

Unos capitulos antes...  
>- Alejate imbecil.-Siseó Rodolphus. Vamos Rod puedes hacerlo mejor.<br>- Sera mejor que los deje solos.- Salí rapidamente de ese espacio que contenia tension sexual. Oí divertido las maldiciones de Rod hacia mi persona.  
>Por Salazar me habían hecho salir de Alemania a patadas para conocer a los hijos de unos chicos que apenas conocia.<br>Encogi los hombros.  
>Comparado con la vida que llevaba hacia dos años eso no era nada. Podia soportarlo tranquilamente incluso podria ser beneficioso.<br>Exhalo lentamente.  
>Tantos años con miedo le habian dado algunas feas manias. Tal como llevar la varita en la mano al dormir, tener los ojos abiertos por si ocurria algo y el horrible pensamiento del saber que en cualquier momento le darian la noticia de la muerte de Rodolphus.<br>Con la destruccion del hombre que habia echo sus miedos realidad, su mundo se habia visto envuelto entre juicios, herencias y negocios nuevos para llevar adelante.  
>Quizas deberia buscarse una mujer dispuesta o un hombre atractivo para relajarse...<br>- Porfavor.- una pequeña mano jalo de su manga.- me puedes dar ese trozo de tarta de la mesa.  
>Rabastan bajo los ojos a esa mini belleza pelirroja, era la niña mas hermosa que habia visto en su vida. Se quedo embobado observandola.<br>- Claro.- cogio el plato de la mesa.- disfrutalo.  
>La niña sonrio<br>- Gracias papa.- y se fue saltando contenta.  
>Si se hubiera mirado al espejo podria ver el tono verde enfermizo de su cara.<br>- Pasa algo, Rabastan.- Noto una mano en su hombro...era Rodolphus.- Despierta.  
>- Perdón...no pasa nada.- Bebi el vaso de Whisky de fuego que tenia a mano.<br>- Hare como que me lo creo.  
>Esa niña me habia llamado...papa. Papa, padre, YO. Es lo más absurdo. Pero tiene sentido si me han llamado para presentarme a mis futuros hijos.<br>Tambien significa que el otro padre esta aqui, escrutó la sala minuciosamente. Su vista se fijo en cierto chico pelirrojo sonriente.  
>Decidio dejarlo rapidamente al ver llegar al chico que se parecia a Malfoy y a mi hermano.<br>-Un poco mas tarde en la noche-  
>Sali a dar un paseo por el lago, a estas horas de la noche no podia coger el sueño si no respiraba un poco de aire puro.<br>- Hey.- una mano suave tiro de él.- no te acerques por ahí.  
>Rabastan giro encontrandose con el chico Weasley, su inconfundible pelo rojo le llamó la atención.<br>- Porque?- pregunto curioso. El chico sonrio. Un extraño fuego interno le quemó el pecho.  
>- Mi hermano mayor y Regulus Black se estaban haciendo mimos.<br>- Oh.- miro al fondo del lago y vio a los tortolitos besandose.- entiendo.  
>- Si van a comenzar algo mejor que no tengan ninguna interrupcion. Perdon si te asuste.- hizo un tierno puchero.<br>- No.- sonrio.- estaba dando una vuelta a estas horas no puedo dormir.  
>- Tenemos algo en común, yo tampoco puedo.- Se dio la vuelta.- Te vienes?<br>- Claro.- se encogio de hombros.  
>Los dos juntos caminaron con las manos casi rozandose. Charlie se estremecio de frío, habia bajado con una camiseta de manga corta y fina.<br>- Ten.- se saco su chaqueta negra y la puso en sus hombros.- la necesitas mas que yo.  
>- Gracias.- Charlie se sonrojo. Una vista adorable para Rabastan.<br>Tres días después.  
>Estuvieron hablando hasta el amanecer, al igual que los dos dias siguientes. Rabastan esperaba ansioso la llegada del pelirrojo. Y Charlie buscaba su mejor ropa para la no "cita" de ambos.<br>-El comedor-  
>- Los siguientes...-Minerva interrumpio.<br>- Les pido disculpas señores seguiremos mañana con las presentaciones, tengo asuntos que resolver.- Minerva salio del comedor. Todos aprovecharon para comer, pasear por el castillo y para los merodeadores significaba actividades en los dormitorios.  
>Un poco mas tarde de la medianoche, Charlie corrio hasta la entrada del campo de quiddicht donde se iba a encontrar con Rabastan.<br>- Lo siento si llego tarde.- Charlie respiraba agitado. Rabastan lo miro divertido.  
>- Tantas ganas tienes de verme.- Charlie se volvio escarlata.- Tranquilo estoy bromeando. Vamos.<br>- Si.- Charlie suspiro mentalmente. Esperaba no ser muy cantoso.  
>Charlie empezaba a sentir cosas por Rabastan, hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en relaciones después de... Bueno el imbecil. Confiar en los hombres de nuevo habia sido un reto total para él.<br>- ...Y bueno esa es la forma en que me caí y me rompi el brazo.- termino Charlie divertido.  
>- Lo que pasa por subirse al lomo de una dragona en celo y desesperada.- rio Rabastan.<br>- Es mi trabajo, algo que me encanta y a mi madre irrita.  
>- Supongo que tu trabajo no sera para siempre.- Charlie lo miro.- Digo..querras montar una familia. Cuidar dragones es peligroso.<br>- Lo sé.- suspiro.- sobretodo si yo soy el que tiene los hijos.  
>- Como?.- Rabastan freno el paso.-Tu tendras a los hijos?<br>- Si.- se sonrojo.- en una relacion siempre me ha gustado ser...el pasivo.  
>Charlie sabia cuanto le habia costado decir eso. Rabastan tenia la mente en blanco.<br>- Te gustan los hombres.- afirmo Lestrange.  
>Charlie se tenso.- Algún problema?<br>- No.- dijo.- me agrada. A mi tambien me gustan los hombres.  
>La sonrisa que le dedico Charlie fue radiante.<br>- Tienes pareja.- Rabastan necesitaba saberlo. La cara de Charlie cambio de repente.  
>- Tenia.- dijo friamente.- Se llamaba Steve, rompi con él hace dos semanas.<br>- Lo siento. No queria ser indiscreto.- se disculpo bruscamente.  
>- Perdoname tu a mi. No fue facil para mi descubrir que mi compañero de trabajo me engañaba con mi mejor amigo.- Rabastan sintio su ira crecer. La sorpresa vino luego al descubrir tal sentimiento.- La amistad y el amor se pueden expirar tan rapido como la vida de un hombre moribundo.<br>- Debe haber sido dificil para ti.  
>- Lo fue. Sobretodo porque no parecia arrepentido.- Charlie rio sin gracia.- Los descubri en mi piso, lo compartia con él. Me dijo que yo no le daba lo suficiente. El que yo creia mi amigo se burlo de mi, se habia tomado como un reto conquistar a mi novio. Siempre tuvimos cierta competividad pero no a ese punto.<br>Lagrimas se asomaban por los ojos de Charlie. Rabastan lo rodeo con sus brazos en un gesto protector.  
>Estuvieron asi un buen rato, comodos el uno con el otro. Antes de las cinco, Rabastan acompaño a Charlie a la puerta de la habitación en la torre Gryffindor.<br>- Muchas gracias.- En un gesto rapido beso la mejilla fría de Rabastan y entro rapido.  
>- De nada.- sonrio.<br>-A la mañana siguiente-  
>- Haremos un receso para desayunar antes de seguir con las presentaciones. Otros se nos han adelantado.- Envio una mirada rapida a Scorpius que comenzaba a engullir.- Comed.<br>Las mesas se llenaron con lo mejor de la cocina.  
>Los merodeadores y Lily brillaban por su aunsencia. Narcisa,Tom, Severus y Lucius rumiaban furiosos.<br>- Voy a matar a James.- siseo Tom. Esta mañana se habia despertado con una almohada a su lado y no el cuerpo calido de su esposo.  
>Severus y Lucius no estaban mejor que el.<br>- Tranquilizaos, si no vuelven al terminar el desayuno los buscaremos.- dijo Narcisa con una despreocupacion que no sentia.  
>- Pasa algo padre.- Harry llego de la mano de Draco.<br>- No.- nego tenso.  
>- Lo que pasa querido mini James y Draco es que vuestros papis, Remus y Lily han desaparecido desde la mañana y no sabemos de ellos.- dijo Elliot llegando de la mano con Rodolphus.<br>- Callate Elliot o te corto la lengua.- siseo Lucius.  
>- Por merlin, Lucius.- resoplo.- Si que necesitas a mi cuñado para cambiar tu cara de amargado.<br>Draco tuvo que sujetar a su padre.  
>- Estaran recordando viejos tiempos y dando vueltos por el castillo. Haciendo bromas a cualquiera.- Harry puso una mano en el hombro de Tom.<br>- Eso espero.  
>- Ocurre algo padre.- Tobías vino acompañado de Lilith y Orion.- Y papi?<br>- Eso querria saber yo.- bufo Severus.  
>- Tranquilos ellos estan bien yo vi a mama en la mañana- dijo Lilith cogiendo una manzana de la mesa. Narcisa levanto la cabeza.<br>- Donde la viste?.- pregunto ansiosa.  
>- No me lo dijo. Llevaba varios frascos en la mano.- mordio un trozo.- parecia tener prisa.<br>- Debiste seguirla.- la fulmino con la mirada. Lilith se encogio.  
>- Hey hermanito.- Rabastan llego con la alegria en su rostro. Rodolphus alzo una ceja.<br>- Y a ti que te pasa? Porque tan feliz.- Rabastan echo una mirada a la mesa de los Weasleys. Rodolphus era el único que sabia de sus "citas" nocturnas con Charlie.- Oh entiendo.  
>La puerta del comedor se abrio dando paso a un chico de pelo rubio, ojos avellanas y atractivo.<br>- Mira ha llegado alguien.- todos se giraron a ver al recien llegado.  
>Charlie se paralizo en cuanto lo vio. Conocia perfectamente a aquel hombre.<br>- Steve.- susurro. Bill, quien le habia oido y sabia la historia, puso una mano sobre la suya.- Que hace aqui?  
>- Señor me puede decir quien es?.- Minerva se acerco a él.<br>- Me llamo Steve y busco a Charlie Weasley.- ordeno. Minerva lo fulmino por su falta de educacion.  
>Las miradas fueron para Charlie, que seguia en shock. Rabastan los miro a los dos, el estomago se le habia encogido de rabia. Apreto los puños.<br>- Charlie conoces a ese hombre.- le dijo Molly indignada por la mala educacion de Steve.  
>- Si.- se levanto.- Perdon profesora Macgonagall.<br>Ella asintio tensa.  
>Charlie furioso se giro hacia Steve y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.<br>- Hermano.- gritaron los Weasleys. Fueron a sujetarle.  
>Rabastan asentia contento por su arrebato.<br>Steve se levanto del suelo, con la mano en la cara.  
>- Me lo merezco.- dijo despacio.-Te pido perdon por todo lo que te he hecho. Fue un error. Pero te necesito...porfavor vuelve conmigo.<br>Esas palabras impactaron en Charlie y Rabastan.  
>- Por todos los dioses.- grito una voz a sus espaldas.- Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarle a mi papi.<br>Charlie miro sorprendido a ese chico pelirrojo de furiosos ojos azules.  
>- Maldito bastardo.- el chico un poco mas alto que Charlie, se acerco hasta ellos.- Se lo que le hiciste, jugar con los sentimientos de alguien no es divertido. Mi padre y yo nos encargaremos de ti.<br>- Quien eres tu?- pregunto Ron.  
>- Soy tu sobrino, el hijo de Charlie.- sonrio.- Es mi presentacion no?<br>Volvio al escenario como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
>- Me llamo Cignus, tengo 18 años.- dijo serio.- He salido de Hogwarts y seguire los negocios de mi padre. Mis asignaturas preferidas eran CCM y Aritmancia. Fui jugador de quiddich como golpeador pero tuve que dejarlo por una lesion. Mis padrinos son el hermano de mi padre y mi tio Bill. Mi casa es Slytherin.<br>- Muchas gracias hermano.- Bill abrazo a Charlie.  
>- Enhorabuena hijo mio otros mas.- Molly estaba en el quinto cielo.<br>- Otro Weasley en Slytherin.- dijo George.- Este generacion nos esta matando.  
>Fred asintio.<br>- Dejaros de tonterias.- Ginny los golpeo en la cabeza.  
>- Tu eres hijo de Charlie.- grito Steve. Charlie ya se habia olvidado de el.- Quien es tu padre! Dimelo!<br>- A ti que demonios te importa.- siseo Charlie.- Largate de aqui. Si no yo mismo te hecho a patadas.  
>Rabastan estaba en otro mundo, SU Weasley se habia casado y tenido hijos. Rodolphus se puso a su lado atento a sus movimientos.<br>- Entiendelo Charlie. No puedo vivir sin ti.- lo cogio de los brazos acercandolo hacia sí.- Perdoname.  
>Rabastan vio lentamente como los labios del bastardo se acercaban a los de Charlie. Era lo último que podia aguantar. "A la mierda la varita". Avanzo con dos zancadas hasta ellos, agarro por el cuello a Steve que era mas bajo y le dio una patada en el estomago.<br>- Vuelve a agarrar de esa forma a Charlie y te arranco los dientes. Bastardo.- Rodolphus agarro a su hermano antes de que le diera otras patadas. Se solto y cogio de la cintura a Charlie.- Ya has oido. Largate!  
>Giro su cabeza y posó su boca en la de Charlie.<br>Weasley nunca se habia sentido mejor, rodeo el cuello de Lestrange con sus brazos y profundizo el beso.  
>- Bravo! Bravo.- Aplaudio Cignus divertido.- La mejor comedia romantica que he visto en mi vida. Que alguien me traiga las flores.<br>Steve salio corriendo. Charlie se sonrojo, estaba confuso con Rabastan. Y ahora que sabia que tenia hijos, podia darse la opción de que Lestrange no fuera el padre. Solo ese pensamiento le produjo dolor en el pecho.  
>- Adios cobarde!.- grito una chica.- Que tal hogwarts? Soy Rosalie, hermana melliza de Cignus. Tengo su misma edad y ADN por desgracia.<br>- Como que por desgracia.- replico molesto.  
>- Te adoro, hermano.- se tiro encima de Cignus.- Voy a Gryffindor fui golpeadora. Asi que mi hermano y yo competiamos por nuestras casas. Tengo novio y no digas nada papi.<br>- Vamos sobrina tenemos que protegerte.- razono Ron. Rosalie arqueo una ceja.  
>- El esta enfermo, no pudo venir conmigo.- hizo un puchero.- Mis asignaturas favoritas son DFCAO y runas antiguas. Soy premio anual y prefecta. Aún no se porque?<br>- Tiene la facilidad de aprobar los examenes.- respondio Cignus por ella.  
>- Me encantan las bromas y mis padrinos son tio Fred y George.<br>- Hermano no te haremos muchas bromas.- dijeron con una sonrisa.  
>- El nombre de mi padre lo dira mi hermana pequeña.- Una pequeña niña pelirroja de ojos azules inocentes paso al escenario.- Vamos enana.<br>- No me llames enana.- chillo enfadada.  
>Rabastan conocia a aquella niña, era la misma del otro dia. La que habia echo que diera tantas vueltas en su cabeza. No habia dejado de pensar en ella...<br>Ella era hermana de Rosalie y Cignus e hija de Charlie. Rabastan estaba a punto de desmayarse.  
>- Tu.- Lestrange la señalo.- no me dijiste...<br>- Shuu.- puso un dedo en su boca.- aún no.  
>- Se lo dijiste.- grito Rosalie enfadada.- era un secreto.<br>- La boca se me fue.- dijo inocente. Rosalie suspiro.  
>- Sigue.<br>- Katie o Kate.- empezó.- Me gustan las dos. Tengo 6 años, todavia no he entrado a Hogwarts pero sere Gryffindor como mi papi. Doy clases con papi ahora que esta embarazado tiene mas tiempo para enseñarme.  
>- Embarazado.- Charlie se toco el vientre. Rabastan siguio con la mirada su mano.- es raro.<br>- Me gusta leer mucho. Y tambien los dragones. Vivimos en Rumania pero los veranos los pasamos en la Madrigera con los abuelos.  
>- Charlie es adorable.- Molly estaba saltando de la silla.- Cariño puedes decirnos quien es vuestro padre?<br>- Ahora abuela.- Katie miro a Rodolphus.- Quizas conozcas esta marca.  
>Bajo un poco la manga de su vestido y le enseño el hombro donde habia una marca con forma de luna. Rodolphus abrio los ojos.<br>- Ya lo sabes.- dijo.  
>- Estas diciendo que Rodolphus es tu padre.- Elliot recibio un golpe de parte de su futuro esposo.<br>- Mira que eres idiota.- Lucius nego con la cabeza.- La marca es conocida para Rodolphus.  
>- Si.- Rod miro a su hermano.- Vamos hombre. Tus hijos estan aqui y tu en la luna!<br>- Hijos?.- el escrutinio que le dio Rabastan a Charlie no paso desapercibido.- Rabastan y yo?  
>- Si. Que opinas Charlie.- sonrio Lestrange.- Pasarias tu vida conmigo?<br>- Me encantaria.- Rabastan tiro de Charlie y lo aprisiono contra su cuerpo.  
>- Quiero a Steve a mil km de nuestra vida.- replico serio. Charlie se dio cuenta que era igual que Cignus.<br>- Tranquilo yo tambien.- y beso aquellos labios tentadores.  
>- Molly, querida no llores.- Arthur consolo a su mujer.<br>Un gran estruendo entro por el comedor. Fuegos artificiales de todos los colores se encedieron en el gran comedor. Los merodeadores y Lily entraron volando al gran comedor. James y Sirius apuntaron con sus varitas y escribieron en el aire.  
>" ENHORABUENA SEÑORES RIDDLE Y MALFOY VAN A SER PADRES DE NUEVO. SUS TRAVIESOS ESPOSOS QUE LOS AMAN DESEAN QUE NO LOS MATEN.<br>ATENTAMENTE CANUTO Y CORNAMENTA."...


	17. Dios que he hecho He matado a mi marido

Un gran estruendo entro por el comedor. Fuegos artificiales de todos los colores se encedieron en el gran comedor. Los merodeadores y Lily entraron volando al gran comedor. James y Sirius apuntaron con  
>sus varitas y escribieron en el aire.<br>"ENHORABUENA SEÑORES RIDDLE Y MALFOY VAN A SER PADRES DE NUEVO. SUS TRAVIESOS ESPOSOS QUE LOS AMAN DESEAN QUE NO LOS MATEN.  
>ATENTAMENTE CANUTO Y CORNAMENTA."...<br>En cuanto Tom leyó aquello se quedo en el sitio tan blanco como la leche.  
>- Tom.- grito James alarmado.- amor. Dios, traedme agua.<br>- Convocalo James.- dijo Remus ayudando a Sirius a despertar a un Lucius desmayado.  
>Severus bufó ante tal imagen.<br>- Dios que he hecho! He matado a mi marido!- chillo James.  
>Todo el comedor rió.<br>- Por dios esa ha sido la entrada mejor entrada del mundo!.- chillaron los gemelos emocionados. Cassius y Richman negaron divertidos mientras cargaban a sus pequeños hijos, Linnus y Christian.  
>- Calla papa.- Harry se acerco con un vaso de agua.- no puedo creer que seas tan exagerado padre.<br>Le echo agua en la cara. Tom se desperto rapidamente.  
>- Un hechizo y hubiera bastado, cielo.- Draco le abrazo por detrás.<br>- Lo sé.- sonrio traviesamente.- pero es la primera vez que veo a mi padre de esa forma.  
>- Asi que era por eso que tenias prisa por la mañana mama.- Lilith se acerco con Narcisa hasta Lily. Ella asintio divertida.<br>- Sabes el susto que me has dado?.- pregunto Narcisa molesta. Lily se encogio.- No te vi al despertarme.  
>- Ya te rendiste mama.- le dijo Lilith. Lily se sonrojo.<br>- Es la última vez.- siseo Narcisa.- me gusta levantarme contigo. Llevo demasiados años sin hacerlo, no voy a permitir que se repita.  
>- Tranquila Black.- Lily se acerco lentamente a ella.- no sabia que fuera tan indispensable.<br>Acaricio la mejilla de Narcisa y le dio un pequeño beso.  
>- James, tranquilizate.- dijo Molly.- es normal la primera impresion. Arthur se cayó al lago que hay cerca de casa en cuanto le dije de mi primer embarazo. En el segundo, se desmayo y se alegro a la media<br>hora. En el tercero vomito, con los gemelos estuvo en shock. Ron fue una sorpresa y estuvo gritando media hora de alegria. Y con Ginny casi le da un paro cardiaco.  
>- Bebe despierta.- Potter ayudo a Tom a levantarse.- no te alegras.<br>- James yo...- los ojos de James se llenaron de lagrimas. "Malditas hormonas" pensó Riddle.- claro que me alegro.  
>- Enserio.<br>- Si.- Tom le mando la mejor cara de amor que tenia. Algunas chicas lloraban contentas.- Después del chico no crei tener más.  
>- Muchas gracias padre.- Harry rodo los ojos.<br>Tom no le hacia caso, besaba apasionadamente a James.  
>- Sirius vamos perdoname por raccionar de esa manera.- Sirius le mando un hechizo a Lucius, que esquivo rapidamente.<br>- No se vale Malfoy.- gruño.- Tenemos un hijo en común.  
>- Tio calmate por el embarazo.- Tonks le paso un brazo por los hombros.<br>- Un mes, Malfoy.- Lucius abrio los ojos.- sin nada.  
>- Hare lo que quieras Sirius.- Malfoy estaba a punto de arrodillarse.<br>- Parece que tu padre esta domado Draco.- dijo Blaize con un Ron sentado en sus rodillas.  
>- Nunca crei verle asi.- Pansy estaba muy sorprendida.- No te muevas Granger!<br>- Se me van a entumecer las piernas.- masculló indignada.  
>- Luego te ayudo con eso.- le guiño un ojo. Hermione se volvio granate.<br>- Que no! Y van a hacer dos meses como no lo aceptes rapido.- Malfoy cambio de desesperado a la expresion fría de siempre.- A mi no me pongas esa cara, cariño.  
>- Cambiaras de opinion esta noche.- le aseguro.<br>- Padre.- se quejo Draco.  
>- Asi son sobrino.- repitieron Elliot y Regulus.<br>- Estoy cansado.- bostezo Sirius.- me he despertado muy temprano.  
>- A que hora?.- pregunto Harry dandole un poco de zumo de calabaza a su padrino.<br>- Las seis.- respondio.  
>- Y por eso vi yo a mama a las seis y media.- siguio Lilith.<br>- Si.- asintio.  
>- Y Remus tambien.- afirmo Severus serio. Remus lo miro culpable.- Lupin no vuelvas a salir de mi cama sin saber si estas bien. Pense que te habian secuestrado.<br>- Vamos Sev no fue para tanto.- Remus beso a Snape, quien lo abrazo por la cintura.  
>- Que alguien me explique porque estaban levantados tan temprano.- dijo Draco.<br>- Todo empezo cuando vi a James vomitando.- comenzo Remus...  
>-Flash Back-<br>Remus caminaba por las habitaciones, completamente desvelado pues Severus no le habia dejado dormir durante los dias anteriores y el dia anterior en cuanto habia puesto la cabeza en la almohada se habia  
>quedado completamente dormido.<br>Oyó unos quejidos y gemidos ahogados en los baños. Entro rapidamente, quien estuviera ahi parecia que estaba sufriendo.  
>- Estas bien?- pregunto Remus despacio.<br>- Lunatico, amigo.- le llamo James.- tienes por ahi un pañuelo.  
>- Si, claro.- saco una de su chaqueta desgastada y se la dio.- necesitas alguna pocion o vamos a la enfermeria.<br>- No!.- grito palido.- necesito una pocion casera.  
>- Cuál?.- Remus lo miro fijamente. James señalo su tripa.- Oh.<br>- Si.- sonrio.- Por eso no me preocupo mucho.  
>De pronto Sirius llego corriendo y entro al baño mas cercano.<br>- Sirius.- Lily entro tras el.- Hey chicos!  
>- Lily que le pasa a Sirius.- Remus lavo el pañuelo y abrio el cubículo del lavabo.- Toma canuto.<br>- Pue si es lo que creo..-dudo  
>- Madre mia.- Sirius salio mareado.- tengo el estomago fatal. Habre comido algo en mal estado, voy a matar a esos elfos.<br>- No culpes a los elfos.- dijo Lily seria.- no haber utilizado tanto la cama con Malfoy en ella.  
>- Que quieres decir?<br>- Venga Sirius, desde que despertamos no has seguido ni casto y ni puro.  
>Sirius tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.<br>- Hermano, Tom y yo lo hemos hecho como conejos durante nuestra "Luna de miel"- dijo James sin verguenza.  
>- James!.- gritaron Lily y Remus sorprendidos. Sirius se rio.<br>- Vale. Necesitare unas pociones para resolver dudas. Remus consigue un caldero y algunos ingredientes.- Lily salio corriendo.  
>- Bien chicos quedaos aqui. Descansad un poco.- y siguio los pasos de Evans.<br>- Entonces piensan que la cigueña ha entrado por mi ventana.- se sentaron en el suelo.- Otro hijo.  
>- Si, Lunatico, tu y yo vamos a ser padres. Solo falta Evans para cerrar el cupo.<br>- Desde hace tiempo veo a Narcisa con esa intencion, quiere que Lilith nazca antes de tiempo.- los dos rieron.  
>Esperaron 15 minutos recordando viejos tiempos.<br>- Ya estamos aqui.- vinieron agitados y con todas las cosas.  
>- Enciende el caldero Rem.- Lily empezo a cortar y a echar las cosas.- Y tranquilizate tu estas embarazado. No tardaremos mucho.<br>- Creo que Tom va a estar molesto conmigo.- James hizo un puchero.- le encanta despertar conmigo.  
>- Lunatico porque despertaste tan temprano?- Sirius paso un brazo por los hombros.<br>- Ayer dormi todo el dia y me desvele.  
>- En un rato estara listo.- dijo Lily removiendo el caldero.<br>Los cuatro juntos de nuevo de esa forma tan tranquila, relajados sin necesidad de tener miedo por guerras absurdas.  
>- Recuerdo cuando hicimos esa broma a unos de Rawenclaw porque se metieron con Rem y que fue la primera vez que Lily nos ayudo.- Evans se rio.<br>- Diste mucho miedo esa broma fue terrorifica.- Sirius se estremecio.  
>- Eres una merodeadora honoraria, Evans. Supiste ganarte ese puesto.- Lily hizo unas reverencias.<br>- Macgonall no te castigo ni nada solo a nosotros.  
>- Quien iba a pensar que la prefecta perfecta Evans seria una merodeadora de corazón.- afirmó Lily con una mano en el pecho.<br>Los merodeadores soltaron carcajadas.  
>- Estuvimos muchos años separados.- susurró James. Todos pusieron sonrisas tristes.- Lily y yo muertos dejando a mi cachorro solo. Sirius en azkaban sin su hijo y Remus con su soledad.<br>- Si, por un tiempo pense que por lo menos si no estabais vosotros, yo cuidaria de el.- Black se limpio una lagrima.- pero les falle.  
>- No fue tu culpa hermano.- Remus le abrazo.- Somos los merodeadores, nosotros no nos dejamos tan facilmente. Ademas que tampoco pude cuidar a Harry por mi enfermedad, tenia que haber insistido sobre<br>la custodia. Dumbledore me engaño.  
>- Nos engaño a todos.- le consolo.<br>- Vamos ahora nos reuniremos todos incluso Frank y Alice. Estoy muy contento.  
>- Ya esta lista.- se levantaron de un salto.- Tomad cortaos un poco en el dedo, primero tu James.<br>Asi lo hizo, la pocion cogio un color rosa brillante.  
>- Que significa? No estoy embarazado.- espero la respuesta de Lily.<br>- Lo estas.- sonrio contenta.- enhorabuena vas a tener una niña  
>James estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Una explosion de felicidad recorrio su cuerpo.<br>- Y yo?  
>- Sirius haz lo mismo que James.- Lily echo una hoja para empezar de nueva la prueba.<br>- Esta verde Lily.- comento Remus.- Por dios Malfoy se va a morir.  
>- Como...- estaba confundido.<br>- Vas a tener mellizos canuto.  
>Black cayó al suelo en un segundo.<br>-Fin del Flash Back-  
>- NiñaMellizos.- gritaronTom y Lucius.  
>- Claro padre. Muchas gracias por presentarme la sensualidad tiene que tener su momento.- la risa de una chica sobresalto a todos.- Estoy bromeando. Encantada soy Isabella Riddle- Potter.<br>La pequeña de los Riddle, tenia el pelo negro azabache revuelto como James y Harry. Los ojos del color de su papi y la sonrisa pícara de un merodeador. Llevaba ropa muggle comoda y sencilla.  
>- Madre mia James tiene tus ojos y pelo pero se parece a Riddle.- Tom miraba a su hija embobado.<br>- Padre, papi encantada de veros tan jovenes.- James la fulmino con la mirada.- Oh papi perdon.  
>- Eres mi hermana?.- Harry se acerco hasta ella. Isabella se le tiro encima.- Vaya me parece raro. Nunca tuve hermanos y me habia rendido a tenerlos desde que era niño.<br>James abrazo a Harry e Isabella. Tom miraba a su familia con todo el amor que pudo reunir.  
>- Ve hombre.- Narcisa le empujo y Riddle se unio a ellos.<br>- Tengo 20 años y ya sali de Hogwarts. Estudio para ser medimaga, adoro ayudar a la gente. Mis padrinos son el tio Moony y mi hermano Harry.  
>Lupin abrazo a James.<br>- Nunca jugue al quiddich.- James puso cara de horror.- Lo se papa, pero tiene una explicacion. Cuando era pequeña me cai de la escoba y me lastime una pierna, por cuestion de seguridad no podre jugar.  
>Aunque algunas veces doy vueltas por ahi. Eso no me impide apoyar a mi casa que es Slytherin.<br>La casa de Slytherin vitoreo.  
>- Por fin. Una hija mia en Slytherin.- gruño Tom. Harry le miro molesto.- Chico, te pareces mucho a tu papa.<br>- Si, claro.- Harry enrealidad no estaba molesto. Le gustaba tener una familia con quien debatir estas cosas.  
>- Isabella es mas como mi hermana que como tia.- Andromeda beso su mejilla.- Desde niñas hemos sido inseparables.<br>- Sal pesada.- bromeo Isabella.- No tengo novia ni novio. Toco la guitarra muggle y me encantan los helados.  
>- Sobretodo el de chocolate.- espetó un chico rubio.<br>- Mi padrino es Remus " adoro el chocolate" Lupin con eso te lo digo todo.- se encogio de hombros.- Soy la última hija de los Riddle- Potter.  
>- Ahora venimos nosotros. Somos los mellizos Lucian y Samanta Malfoy-Black.- los presento Sam.<br>Los dos eran identicos a Sirius, con el pelo rubio de un malfoy y los ojos grises-azulados de los black. Eran muy guapos y su sonrisa era igual de pícara.  
>- Tenemos 20 años, mi querida hermana ha empezado a trabajar en el periodico el Profeta. Ella si cuenta la verdad y no Ritta Sketer. Y yo trabajo en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.<br>Fuimos golpeadores de Gryffindor, ganamos partidos.  
>- Mis hijos en Gryffindor.- Bufó Lucius.<br>- Algo que decir Malfoy.- Sirius levanto una ceja. Malfoy nego rapidamente.  
>- Tengo novio, es un año mayor que yo y no esta aqui. Fue Hupplepuf y se llama Rick.<br>- Mi hermana tiene novio!.- grito Draco enfadado.- Dile a tu novio que hable conmigo.  
>- Vamos Draki tranquilizate.- se burlo Samanta. Harry beso a su novio.<br>- Tu hermano tiene razón Samanta.- masculló Lucius.  
>- Dejad a mi niña en paz.- advirtio Sirius.<br>- Gracias papi.  
>- Emm.- empezó Lucian.- Tengo novia y bueno ella esta aqui y os contara su historia.<br>Una chica, de pelo negro azulado dio un paso adelante. Tenia los ojos azules violaceos, que miraban incomodos al comedor. Llevaba ropa muggle sencilla y convers.  
>- Hola, buenos días.- trago en seco.- Soy... Cassiopea Grindelwald.<br>El comedor se quedo en shock  
>- No tenia que haber venido.- Cassie se arrepintio. Lucian la cogio de la mano.<br>- Necesitas hacerlo.  
>Cassie suspiro fuertemente.<br>- Mis padres biologicos son Brian Grindelwald, hijo de Gellert Grindelwald y Albus Dumbledore. Mi madre murio el dia que nací, nunca supe quien fue.  
>- Dumbledore tuvo hijos.- chillo Harry.<br>- No puede ser.- Tom se levanto y dio zancadas hasta Cassie.- explica.  
>- Porfavor no la traten asi ella no tiene la culpa de pertenecer a esa familia.- Lucian se puso delante de ella.<br>- Brian murio antes de que yo naciera, el violo...a mi madre y la abandono.- escupio con rabia.- ella es muggle. No tengo más familia, me crie en orfanatos hasta los 6 años que escape por los malos tratos que  
>daban a los niños. Dormi en la calle y trabajaba para sobrevivir. Estuve asi por tres años. Hasta que hize magia occidental contra unos muggles que querian atraparme. Me llevaron al ministerio, ahi me<br>encontre con los Malfoy.  
>Lucius entrecerro los ojos.<br>- Sirius y Lucius, me adoptaron como su nueva hija aún sabiendo quien era yo.- lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Se limpio los ojos rapido.- años mas tarde me explicaron la historia de mi "familia" y todo lo  
>que ellos habian echo. Al principio era muy desconfiada y cause problemas al llegar. Les tomo un tiempo que yo aceptara ser una Malfoy.<br>Sirius estaba conmovido. Poco a poco se fue acercando y acaricio la mejilla rosada.  
>- Vayas familias eh.- sonrio.- la mia no fue mejor.<br>- Desde hace mucho me considero una Malfoy-Black y quiero seguir siendolo.- Malfoy asintio lentamente. Siriu beso la boca de Lucius.  
>"Quizás esta chica me ayude, Sirius se ha olvidado de su enfado" pensó Lucius, viendo a Sirius saltando contento mientras le daba besos.<br>- Fui Gryffindor.- la casa vitoreo para no hacerla menos. Ella sonrio timidamente.- como mi papi Sirius.  
>- Entonces tu y Lucian son novios-hermanos.- replico Draco alzando una ceja.<br>- Si hermanito.- afirmo Samanta con una sonrisa.- No ves lo monos que son.  
>El comentario causo el sonrojo de la pareja.<br>- Tengo 19 años faltan dos meses para que cumpla 20.- siguio.- no jugue al Quiddicht, tio Lunatico me dio muchos libros cuando lo conoci. Aunque me encantan las bromas, soy una compradora oficial de  
>sortilegios Weasley.<br>- Asi se habla mini black.- rieron los gemelos divertidos.  
>- A papa Lucius no le gusta pero yo nací asi. Cuando cumpli 10 decidieron bautizarme y mis padrinos son la profesora Macgonagall y Severus Snape.<br>Minerva sonrio y Snape cabeceo.  
>- Termine.<br>- Voy yo quedamos solo nosotras.- Dos chicas de pelo castaño y ojos oscuros como la noche pasaron adelante seguidas de una chica de piel canela, pelo negro y ojos grises.- Ella es Hope y yo soy Belle, las  
>hermanas Snape-Lupin.<br>Remus abrio los ojos y Snape se atraganto.  
>- Ellas son mis hermanas, padre.- Tobías las abrazo.- Mis mayores tormentos.<br>- Nos adoras.- dijeron a la vez.- Tenemos 12 años y es nuestro segundo año en este maravilloso colegio de Magia y Hechiceria.  
>- Gemelas.- escupio Sev.<br>- Si papa.- sonrieron.- deberias dejar esa ropa de ultratumba y ponerte algo mas colorido.  
>- Estas niñas.- se indigno Snape. Lupin rio divertido.<br>- Las chicas tienen razón amor.  
>- No las apoyes.- Lupin le dio un apasionado beso.- Que estaba diciendo?<br>- Nada por ahora. Jugamos de golpeadoras en nuestra casa Hupplepuf. Somos dos tejonas encantadoras.  
>- A quien habran salido.- pregunto Ron a Blaize.- Son demasiado crees que Remus engañara al profesor Snape.<br>Blaize solo rio.  
>- Por ahora no pensamos a tener pareja. Tobías tampoco nos dejaria.<br>- Sois mis pequeñas, hasta los cuarenta no os casareis.  
>- Lo llevas claro.- bufaron.-Os dejamos con nuestra mejor amiga.<br>La chica paso a su lado.  
>- Hola.- dijo tímida.- soy Kirsten Shacklebolt-Tonks, ya sabeis quienes son mis padres.<br>Todos miraron a Tonks y a Kingsley quien se devoraban el uno al otro.  
>- Soy Hupplepuf.- otra vez aplaudio la casa.- apoyo a mi casa mas no juego. Me gusta mas ver jugar a mis amigas, saque la torpeza de mi madre.<br>- Sobrina es una maldicion.- grito Sirius a Tonks.  
>- Soy metamorfaga.- Cambio el color de su pelo a rubio.- Mis padrinos son tio Remus y tio Sirius.<br>- Tonks no olvidaste a Rem.- dijo pícaro Sirius. Tonks se puso roja y Kingsley lo fulmino al igual que Snape.  
>- Eres idiota Sirius.- intervino Lupin.<br>- Tio.- siseo.- nunca vuelvas a decir algo asi o te las veras conmigo. Remus solo es un amigo.  
>- Tranquila sobrina solo bromeaba.- Tonks lo miro mal.<br>- Lo siento Kings.- se disculpo Sirius. El asintio y agarro a Tonks por la cintura.  
>- Tio Remus es un buen amigo de mama pero ella quiere a papa.- dijo calmada.<br>- Estoy contento de saberlo.- comentó Kings apretando a Dora.  
>- Cuando sea mayor quiero ser auror como mis padres y creo que ya esta-Termino.<br>- Las presentaciones se acabaron señores es hora de despedirse...- Minerva convoco el hechizo de vuelta..


	18. Me has convertido en gato! Y soy rubio!

- Las presentaciones se acabaron señores es hora de despedirse...- Minerva convoco el hechizo de vuelta.  
>- Ya! Tan rapido.- gritó Harry. Miro a todos sus hijos.<br>- Porfavor señor Riddle tranquilicese.- le amonesto la profesora.- Como decia es hora de despedirse  
>-Los hijos Malfoy-Potter-<br>- Papi esto ha sido muy rapido.- Andromeda abrazo cariñosamente a Harry.- Tengo que enseñarte algunas fotos, lo haremos al final todos.  
>- Cualés?- dijo Draco cargando al movidizo Remus.<br>- Son de vuestra boda, aniversario, cumpleaños, partos, etc.  
>- Algunas dan miedo.- se estremecio James.- ver la cara de papi mientras da a luz es terrorifico.<br>- James.- le regaño Harry cogiendo a Remus.  
>- Papi, Jamie habla por que tiene boca.- bromeó Thomas.- tu, gloton deja de comer que explotas.<br>Scorpius comia sin respirar, Lily luna se acerco saltando y le quito el plato.  
>- Bobo.- rió.- te va a dar una indigestión.<br>- Dame.- gruño.- es mi trozo de tarta.  
>- Scorpius no comas tanto.- dijo Harry serio. Scorpius bajo la cabeza.<br>- Bien.- susurro. Harry acaricio su cabeza con ternura.  
>- Papa, sientame en tu piernas.- Lily se sento encima de un sorprendido Draco, después de acostumbrarse la rodeo con sus brazos.<br>- Esto de tener hijos es una locura.- murmuró Harry a Draco.  
>Él asintio.<br>- Una locura que no me importaria volver a repetir.- sonrio.  
>-Los hijos Snape-Lupin-<br>- Sigues enfadado conmigo, amor.- le sonrio Remus a un Severus enfurruñado.  
>- Papi hablale bonito y lo convences.- dijo un recien llegado Tobías.<br>Severus fulmino a su hijo, quien parecia ignorar el gesto.  
>- Eres malo con padre, Tobías.- dijeron las gemelas.<br>- Niñas que os gusta hacer?- pregunto Remus.  
>- Nos encanta hacer pociones.<br>- Asi me gusta, pequeñas.- intervino Severus orgulloso.  
>- Papa no somos pequeñas.- bufaron indignadas.<br>- Para mi lo sois.- alzo una ceja.  
>- Severus.- rodeo su cuello con los brazos.- ellas son unas hermosas jovencitas.<br>Las chicas asintieron de acuerdo con su papi.  
>- Jovencitas egocentricas.- dijo Tobías por lo bajo.<br>- Envidioso.- le sacaron la lengua.  
>- Envidia.- bufó.- tengo una fila de mujeres dispuestas a decir que soy muy guapo.<br>Los pelos de la nuca de Tobías se erizaron.  
>- Asi que mujeres, Snape.- siseo Andromeda. Remus y Severus observaban todo divertidos.<br>- Amor, solo era una broma.- movia los brazos freneticamente.  
>- Diselo a tus novias.- Y se fue ondeando su pelo rubio, Tobías la siguio como un perro regañado.<br>Las hermanas no pudieron contener las carcajadas.  
>- Tobí...Tobí te tienen pillado.- canturrearon.<br>- Entonces este es nuestro futuro.- le dijo Remus a Severus.  
>- Y aún seguira.- y junto sus labios en un delicado beso.<br>-El hijo Malfoy-Lestrange-  
>- Oríon, tu padre sigue igual de inmaduro?- le pregunto Rodophus. Elliot hizo una mueca.<br>- Deberia ofenderme.- resoplo.- me los estas dando a entender.  
>- Pues sigue igual que siempre.- fruncio el ceño.- sigues igual de sinverguenza padre.<br>- Que forma de hablar a tu padre es esa?- Elliot se puso serio.  
>Rodolphus rodo los ojos, sabiendo que su futuro marido fingia como un bellaco, Oríon puso la misma cara que su papi.<br>- Elli.- canturreo Rod, colgandose de su cuello.- porque no vamos al dormitorio.  
>- Porfavor Rod.- lo aparto.- no me distraigas con esos labios libidinosos tuyos, voy a regañar a tu hijo por maleducado.<br>- Vamos padre.- rodeo sus hombros con el brazo.- soy tu hijo preferido.  
>- El único que tengo.- alzo una ceja.- es mas...Rod, querido porque no le damos a Oríon un hermano o hermana para cuidar.<br>- Estas loco.- abrio los ojos.- Oríon va a hacer suficiente.  
>- Tengo un reto.- levanto el puño.- embarazare a Rodolphus tantas veces como pueda.<br>Rodolphus empalidecio rapidamente seguido de Oríon.  
>- Callate idiota.- grito Lucius fulminandolo con la mirada.- nadie quiere saber tu vida pervertida.<br>Voy a tener que comprar pociones anticonceptivas.- pensó Rod, nervioso.  
>- Lo cumplire.- se acerco hasta un Lucius, que echaba humo por la nariz.- además hermano tu no digas nada que desde que llego Sirius has cambiado tres veces de cama.<br>- Elliot.- rugio Lucius. Sirius rio nervioso.  
>Varios hechizos fueron lanzados a Elliot, quien atraveso todo el comedor. Alumnos de todas las casas y edades estaban rojos de la risa.<br>- Eso te pasa por hablar de más.- dijo Rod, mientras iba a socorrerle.  
>-Las hijas Black Weasley- Los hijos Richman y Warrington Weasley- Los hijos Zabinni Weasley- Los hijos Smith Weasley- Los hijos Weasley Lovegood- Los hijos Lestrange Weasley-<br>- Elliot sigue en sus trece.- negó Regulus.- tendrá que dejar de molestar a Lucius.  
>- Los conoces mucho?.- pregunto Bill, agarrando su mano.<br>- Oh si.- río.- muchas veces los ví discutiendo por los pasillos. Parecen un viejo matrimonio.  
>- Y pensar que tienes su edad. Tu aspecto es de un veinteañero.<br>- Pues tengo 33.- afirmo Regulus orgulloso.- aunque eso de morir y haber residido en el limbo no te da muchas arrugas.  
>- No me imagino como seria vivir así.<br>- Prefiero haberlo vivido yo que tú.- dijo Reg con una pequeña sonrisa. Bill le dio un beso.  
>- Por favor papi, estamos en publico.- murmuró Katrina sonrojada.<br>- Perdón nena.- Bill empezó a hacerle cosquillas.  
>- Padre ya embarazaste a papi?- preguntó Alia. Regulus se removio incomodo, al igual que un Bill sonrojado.<br>- Es verdad hermanito.- dijerón Fred y George.- Para cuando las buenas nuevas?  
>- Fred, George dejaros de tonterias.- chilló Bill.<br>- Si, mama.- se burlarón los gemelos.  
>- Mama...- llamó Bill, Molly se giro hacia él.- Hace 5 años cuando vine de visita, vi a Fred y George entrar con dos chicos a la habitación y estuvieron encerrados durante horas sin tu<br>consentimiento.  
>Molly fulmino a sus hijos con la mirada.<br>- Que os hemos dicho varias veces, no podeis encerraros en vuestra habitación si traeis a vuestro novio o novia.- les regaño Arthur.  
>Los gemelos se sonrojaron ante la mirada enfadada de sus futuros esposos.<br>- Hermano...- empezó Fred.  
>- Nos vengaremos.- finalizó George.<br>Bill los ignoró.  
>- Papi podemos ayudaros.- dijo el pequeño Linnus.<br>- Claro bebe.- Fred cargo al niño, quien sonriente jugueteaba con la varita de Cassius.  
>- Madre mia Billy, ten cuidado a partir de ahora.- rió Charlie.- no te vayan a hacer lo mismo que a Ron. Traumado perdido.<br>- No me llames Billy.- intento ser serio pero fallo miserablemente.  
>- Eres muy gracioso, Charles.- gruño Ron. Blaize soltó una carcajada pues conocia el terror que su novio tenia a las arañas.<br>- Vamos papi.- le consolo Michael.- yo también tengo ese trauma.  
>- Pobre Mich. La aracnofobia es hereditaria.- Ginny abrazo a su sobrino bajo la atenta mirada de su enamorada novia.<br>Ron la fulmino con la mirada.- Callate Ginebra.  
>- Uhh.- aullaron Lissander y Lorcan al ver lo roja de enfado que se estaba poniendo su madre.<br>Ginny lanzó un hechizo hacia Ron, que fue retenido por un amenazante Zabinni.  
>- Ginebra.- grito Molly enfadada.<br>- Vamos Molly, los chicos siempre juegan de esa forma.- intervino Arthur.  
>Otro hechizo voló a Ginny, y cayó directamente en su cabeza haciendo que el color rojo de su pelo cambiara al azul eléctrico. Un chillido de rabia resonó por todo el comedor, y luces de la<br>varita de Ginny salieron impactando en Ron.  
>- Que me has hecho.- chilló Weasley. Ginebra rió malvadamente, convoco un espejo y se lo pasó.- Me has convertido en gato! Y soy rubio!<br>- Siempre dijiste que no soportabas al gato de Hermione y al rubio oxigenado de Malfoy...Perdón.- le lanzo una mirada a Draco, quien la miró divertido. Harry a su lado intentaba aguantar las  
>carcajadas que pugnaban por salir de su boca al igual que Bill, Fred, George y sus futuros esposos.<br>- Incluso tengo cola.- boqueó con horror.- y orejas. Devuelveme a mi estado normal!  
>- Pero si estas muy tierno, hermanito.- rió George. Ron miró a Zabinni, que parecia devorarlo con la mirada.<br>- Hermano que te ha pasado.- murmuró Percy sorprendido. Robert ocultó la sonrisa de su boca.  
>- Percy ayudame!.-lloriqueó.- Ginebra se ha vuelto loca.<br>- Quieres que te ponga una hocico a juego.- siseó. Luna la tranquilizo rapidamente.  
>- Siempre pasa esto en tu familia.- le susurró Rabastan a Charlie, él solo rio en respuesta.<br>- Tio Ron, tia Ginny te ayudara si te disculpas con ella.- interrumpio Lucy llegando con su hermana y primos.  
>- No pienso hacerlo.- gruñó.<br>- Yo tampoco.- dijo Ginny de vuelta.  
>Molly fulmino con la mirada a todos sus hijos por ser tan testarudos.<br>- El hechizo no se irá hasta que pasen tres días.- dijo Rosalie, quien ni corta ni perezosa se sento en las piernas de un sorprendido Rabastan.  
>- Rose tiene razón tio.- siguió Cignus cargando a Katie.<br>- Muy buen hechizo, tia Ginny.- dijeron Fred y George Junior.- Enseñanoslo.  
>- Tonto, mi papi se ha convertido en un gatito.- Ginger le sacó la lengua al igual que su gemela.<br>Ron y Ginny empezaron a discutir y a lanzarse hechizos que casi dieron a más de uno. Sus padres negaron con la cabeza para observar como sus hijos montaban una guerra, incluso algunos se  
>habían unido en contra. Los gemelos y Ron en un grupo y Ginny, Bill, Charlie y Percy en otro. Todos sus futuros esposos e esposa se miraban unos a otros sin saber que hacer, se encogieron de<br>hombros y empezaron a hablar entre ellos.  
>-Los hijos Parkinson-Granger- Los hijos Nott-Longbottom- El hijo Flint-Wood-<br>- Demonios, como algún Weasley me apunte les disparare tantos crucios que sus nietos los sentiran.- Hermione se levanto rapidamente de su regazo.- Hey!  
>- Lo consegui, Parkinson. Ja.- la apunto con el dedo.- no volveras a cogerme.<br>- Lo siento, mama. Volverá a atraparte y te tendra por horas encerrada en vuestra habitación con el hechizo silenciador.- dijo Hugo sin verguenza alguna.  
>Hermione se sonrojo y los ojos azules de Pansy refulgian lujuriosos.<br>- Granger empiezas a gustarme.- dijo Parkinson.- me quedo contigo.  
>- Que te crees que soy...un objeto.- refunfuño.<br>- Mione, querida si se perfectamente que te gusto. Las miradas devoradoras que me echas y tus suspiros enamoradizos me lo demuestran.- Granger aparto la mirada.- Nena, te he observado  
>bien.<br>- Mucho a mi parecer.- bufó.  
>- Podría decir lo mismo.<br>- Pansy, pansy.- carraspeó Theo, llegando con un Neville, que tenia los labios rojos e hinchados.- cuando aprenderas. A un león de Gryffindor se le debe tratar con ternura. Verdad Nev?  
>- Merlín Theo.- exclamó.- te han chutado una buena dosis de cursilada 500.<br>- Oh callate.  
>- Quien me mando a fijarme en ella.- chilló Hermione.- es más insensible que Ron.<br>- Bueno ya no tanto.- Neville echo un vistazo a los Weasley que seguian discutiendo. Ron le había gritado literalmente a Ginny: "Puercospín azul".- o eso creo.  
>- Como quiere Ron que le quite ese hechizo si la sigue insultando.- los dos gryffindor negaron con la cabeza.<br>- Weasley se va a pasar todos estos días soltando bolas de pelo por la boca y ronroneando a Blaize.- siseó Pansy.  
>- Eres muy cruda.- murmuró Hermione.<br>- Desde niños Granger, no es nada nuevo.- Theo abrazó a Neville.  
>- Papi he puesto mis fotos familiares en el video "muggle".- soltó Alice. Alina y Johan platicaban entre ellos sin darse cuenta de nada.<br>- ¿Video muggle?.- pregunto Theo.  
>- Lo entenderas en un rato.- respondio Neville sonriente.<br>- Uff.-Marcus vino de la mano con Oliver seguido de Nick.- esto es un campo de batalla.  
>- Siempre han sido así.- Oliver sonrió con cariño.- He ido varias veces a su casa, esto no es nada comparado al día en que los gemelos dejaron calvos a todos sus hermanos y yo incluido.<br>Todos soltaron sonoras carcajadas.  
>Hugo agarro la barbilla de Nick y le dio un pequeño beso.<br>- Agachaos.- gruño Pansy, pues un hechizo venia volando directo a ellos.- Mira que lo dije...  
>Desenfundo la varita rapidamente pero fue parada por la mano de Hermione, quien le señalo a Minerva que se ponia cada vez mas morada de la furia. Molly empezó a<br>agarrarlos uno a uno y a regañarles por su mala educación.  
>-Merodeadores y familia-El hijo Malfoy-Lestrange-<br>- Has visto las caras de perros regañados que tienen.- dijo James viendo a los hermanos encogidos por los gritos de Molly.  
>- Esos weasleys.- bufó Lucius.- en mis tiempos unos buenos azotes hubieran bastado.<br>- Azotes.- siseó furioso Black.- espero que Draco no haya recibido tus famosos azotes.  
>- Tranquilo papi.- Draco, quien llegaba con un pequeño Remus, puso una mano en su hombro.- padre nunca me golpeó pero si me castigo.<br>- Eso espero Malfoy.  
>- Padre nunca te libras de alguna pelea con papa.- consoló Samanta a Lucius. Él nego con la cabeza.<br>- Hermanito, Sirius te tiene agarrado por los...- Lucius le hechizo para que no vuelva a hablar.  
>- Eso te pasa por meter la boca donde no te llaman.- le aviso Rod. Orión se rio de las burlas que hacia su padre.<br>- Tommy, cariño dame un trozo de tarta.- James empezaba a empacharse con la comida de la mesa.  
>- James deberias de dejar de comer tanto.- replicó Tom.<br>- Me estas llamando gordo.- masculló Potter.- muy bien Tom. Esta noche dormiras solo.  
>- Que? No, Jamie estas bien así, solo no quiero que te duela el estomago.<br>- Si, claro.- bufó.- Ya me oiste Riddle.  
>- Tu tambien eres Riddle.<br>- Aún no. Ni Harry, ni Isabella.- Los ojos verdes de Tom escupián fuego por los ojos, y rapidamente cogio a James como un saco de patatas y se lo llevo fuera del comedor.  
>- Pobre papi.-carraspeó la pequeña riddle.- padre lo va a torturar y si sigue así tendre mas hermanos.<br>- No, Malfoy.- le advirtio Rod a Elliot.  
>- He visto, lo que he visto.- Lily se acerco con su novia e hija.- Por lo menos se que mi esposo vendra mas relajado.<br>- Ex-esposo.- puntualizo Narcisa.- pronto serás Black.  
>- No te pongas celosa, amor.<br>Narcisa puso los ojos en blanco.- Eres Lily Evans de Black.  
>- Lily Black.- sonrio Evans.- me gusta.<br>- Los black somos los mejores verdad?.- Lilith alzo el puño para ser bajado por una divertida Lily.  
>La puerta fue abierta por unos Lucian y Cassiopea sonrojados.<br>- A saber que estaban haciendo afuera.-masculló Samanta, entrando en la conversación.- La pequeña Cassie esta bajo mi proteccion y como ese imbecil le haga algo malo le rompere la cara.  
>- Muy bien pequeña pero yo confio en tu hermano.- Sirius abrazo a su hija.<br>- Es la hora, es la hora.- canturreo Lucian.- hemos vuelto para ver los videos. ¿Quién lo presenta?  
>- Andromeda.- contestaron Samanta y Cassiopea.<br>- Señores porfavor sientense.- dijo Minerva.- los alumnos del futuro van a deleitarnos con fotos familiares.  
>- Empezamos nosotros.- cantó Andy.- Los malfoy-riddle...<br>Invoco una pantalla gigante que ocupaba casi la mesa de profesores, los sangre pura vieron con asombro como el video se encendia poco a poco.  
>- La primera foto es el día de la boda de mis padres.- y así aparecio. Harry aparecia con unos años mas del de ahora al igual que Draco, los dos sonrientes miraban a la camara con sus tunicas<br>de gala. La del moreno era blanca, camisa dorada y zapatos del mismo color y la del rubio era negra con camisa y verde y zapatos negros. Parecian radiantes y felices en una burbuja romantica.  
>- Estas precioso.- le susurro Draco a Harry.<br>- La siguiente es de la boda de tio Blaize y Ron.- Ellos estaban en una playa con tunicas blancas y el pelo revuelto por el aire, dichosos por su enlace. Otra foto aparecio y era de ellos con  
>toda la familia Weasley que lucia sus mejores galas.<br>- Estas para comerte.- ronroneó Blaize en el oido de Ron, que se estremecio.  
>Salio la foto de la boda de los Nott, Theo tenia cargado a un Neville sonriente, y sumamente feliz en un jardín propiedad de los Nott.<br>- Eres mio, Neville.- dijo Theo. Neville se sonrojo.  
>La siguiente era la boda de las Parkinson, ellas lucian vestidos de seda tonos champan, unian sus manos mientras Pansy besaba a Hermione en la boca.<br>- Ves ratoncita, ya me perteneces.- Hermione bufo aunque por dentro saltara.  
>Andromeda paso, y salieron los gemelos divertidos con sus respectivas parejas en una boda doble.<br>- George...- Richman le iba a decir algo pero el Weasley se habia avalanzado sobre él.  
>- Te amo.- Cassius beso la boca de su futuro esposo.<br>Luego, Percy y Robert, quien besaba apasionadamente al pelirrojo. Las Weasley-Lovegood abrazadas y sonrientes en la foto parecian gritar al mundo su enlace. Los Black-Weasley aparecian en  
>un tipo de capilla de las Vegas, y el vientre de Bill parecia hinchado bajo su tunica blanca.<br>- Hermano comiste el pastel antes de la boda.- rió Sirius. Regulus lo fulmino con la mirada para luego sonreir tiernamente a Bill.  
>Los Lestrange-Weasley bailaban muy juntos en su mundo, la foto demostraba lo enamorados que estaban. La siguiente era de los Snape-Lupin, que se besaban bajo la luz de la luna.<br>- Remus, estas radiante.- sonrió Severus. Remus beso su mejilla.  
>Pasaron Elliot y Rodolphus, que paseaban juntos y abrazados dando sus primeros pasos como esposos. Los Flint-Wood se besaban bajo el muerdago de navidades donde habían celebrado su boda.<br>- Oliver ya no podras escapar.- Wood solo rio.  
>Narcisa y Lily reian bajo la lluvia que caia rapidamente y se besaban como si no existiera nada mas en el mundo. Lucius tenia cogido por la cintura a Sirius mientras este besaba su mejilla. Y los<br>últimos, James besaba en la boca a un sonriente Tom mientras empezaban su primer baile.  
>- Ahora vienen los embarazos.- Pasaron cada uno de los embarazos y partos, donde casi Harry arrancaba la cabeza a Draco o Percy lanzaba crucios contra un Robert desesperado.<br>Los nacimientos y las fotos familiares. El trio de oro reunidos en una foto, un poco mas mayores. Los merodeadores, con sus hijos y esposos y sin ellos, viendo que ni la edad podia separarlos.  
>Incluso Lucius y Elliot salian juntos con sus familias. Todos los Weasley en una foto familiar sin sus hijos y esposos. Después con ellos en otra. Los flint con sus hijos y las Weasley-Loovegood<br>en un partido fuera del pais. Los Slytherin salian serios y despues sonrientes por pedida de sus leones...y varios recuerdos más de las futuras generaciones.  
>La directora les informo que ya podian irse. Entre besos y abrazos y unas cuantas advertencias dejaron el pasado.<br>- Hey James a donde vas?.- le pregunto Tom a James, viendo como Sirius, Lily y Remus cogian unas escobas.  
>- Nos vamos, cariño. No me esperes despierto.- beso su boca y le guiño un ojo.- Los merodeadores han vuelto y esta vez nadie los separará!<br>Despegaron sin más mientras sus parejas los fulminaban y sus hijos reian, esperando a que llegara su futuro.

Fin.


End file.
